D Reincarnation
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Pinkie always wondered why she had weird memories and weird abilities. As it turned out she's the reincarnation of a human named Monkey D. Luffy. It turns out she wasn't the only reincarnation. Now all of Equestria is in danger and it's up to her as well as old and new friends to save Equestria and make sure Fluttershy don't fall in the evil doers hooves Please R
1. D Reincarnation

A/N: I'm having computer problems again... and I just got over my depression over loosing my cat... this isn't the first time I had a crisis that prevented me from writing it and my computer craps out on me when I get over it...

Anyways I decided to write a new story and really wanted to do a One Piece/ FIM crossover... and yeah this popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic... if I did! Then I would rue the world of fiction! East and West would be mind MWAHAHAHAHA!

Pinkie: But she does own any OC that appears...

D Reincarnation

By Emma Iveli

Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie had a secret, a secret that she was never interested of ever telling anyone. After all her parents pretended she didn't have it, and her sisters… well they were supportive but in the end she didn't care about sharing it. After all it was strange even for more… and she didn't even understand it but she didn't care about understanding it.

Little did she know that secret was going to come out but she was finally going to know what it was… what she was…

It all started when Gummy was feeling sick, so she decided to take him to Fluttershy. He was coughing and wheezing and couldn't seem to breath.

"Oh Gummy." Sighed Fluttershy taking care of the baby alligator.

"Is he's going to okay?" asked Pinkie.

Fluttershy nodded, she asked Gummy to open his mouth and she reached in and pulled out a deflated balloon.

"This was making him sick." Sighed Fluttershy.

"Gummy! I told you stop eating balloons." scolded Pinkie.

Gummy on the other hand just stood there blinking in his usual way.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you." Said Pinkie hugging Gummy.

She looked at Fluttershy, "I can't thank you enough.' Said Pinkie, "I know! A party!"

"You don't have to." Said Fluttershy.

"But you're my friend!" said Pinkie.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"I bet it's someone else who needs help for their pet." Said Pinkie.

Fluttershy opened the door and it was a rather large yellow earth pony stallion with a spring for his cutie mark.

"So are you Fluttershy?" asked the earth pony.

Fluttershy squeaked which sounded like a yes.

"So it true you have that stare." Said the pony.

Fluttershy once again squeaked, which did vaguely sound like a yes.

"Well then you coming with me!" yelled the stallion.

He grabbed Fluttershy.

"Hey!" yelled Pinkie, "Stop it!"

"What are you going to stop me?" asked the stallion.

"You bet I am!" yelled Pinkie.

The stallion rolled his eyes, he lifted up his fore hoof, his left suddenly expanded like a spring and punched Pinkie into a wall.

"Pinkie!" cried Fluttershy.

The stallion began to laugh.

"There's no way that little pest that stop me… and give up…" said the stallion, "With the exception of that Stare of yours there's no that you can do to stop me."

Fluttershy began to tremble… what was she going to do… but then again he did hurt Pinkie… but would he be effect?

"Hey!" yelled Pinkie getting up like she wasn't hit, "Why are you kidnapping Fluttershy?"

"Because she's the only pony in all of Equestria who was born with this thing called Haoshoku Haki that isn't a Devil's Reincarnation!"

"A devil's reincarnation? What's that?" asked Pinkie.

"That's none your business… just let me have the filly and I won't have to beat you." Said the stallion.

"I won't let you get Fluttershy!" yelled Pinkie.

Pinkie didn't want to tell Fluttershy this but she had the "Stare" as well, in fact she could use better thanks to the memories.

Pinkie unleashed the stare, the stallion fell over however it seemed like he was used to it, but he did managed toilet go of Fluttershy she ran behind Pinkie somehow getting the feeling that she'd be safe.

"How can you have it…" said the stallion, "How can you have Hakushi Haki… you're not a…"

That was when it hit him… the fact she was unhurt, she couldn't be one.

"Tell me…" said the stallion, "Do you ever have dreams or memories that don't belong to you but rather a creature called a human?"

"What would you know about that…" said Pinkie.

"So you're one too… a Devil's Reincarnation!" said the stallion, "What did you go by in your memories?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Pinkie.

"IT probably what just some no body." Said the stallion, "Then tell me what your super power?"

"How do you know about that!" yelled Pinkie.

"All Devil's reincarnation are born with them…" said the stallion, "So what yours or I have to force it out of you?"

Pinkie gritted her teeth.

"I can stretch." Said Pinkie.

"You can stretch…" laughed the Stallion then it hit him, "What?"

"I just said I can stretch…" said Pinkie.

The stallion began to freak out… he knew that power only belonged to one person in the past life…

"Wait… were you… I mean n your dreams you went by Luffy?" asked the stallion.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Pinkie.

The stallion began to freak out, "No way! I'm not fighting you again! Sorry for bothering your friend." Said the stallion.

The stallion fled, he knew that even she didn't even known what a Devil's Reincarnation was, she still had his abilities and memories… no was he was going to fight her…

"Geesh, what was that about?" asked Pinkie.

"You can use the stare?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oooops." Said Pinkie.

Fluttershy's animals cleaned up the mess as Pinkie explained it to her.

"Ever since I can remember I always had something else's memories." Said Pinkie.

"Watt do you mean something else?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's this weird monkey thing called a human. I have dreams where I'm one and I have these cool powers and went on these awesome adventures…" said Pinkie.

"Oh wow." Said Fluttershy.

"It's not just dreams but I also have those powers." Said Pinkie.

She blew her self up like a balloon then stretched her fore leg.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" asked Fluttershy.

"My parents… didn't like it." Said Pinkie, "They would stop talking to me whenever I used my powers… Granny Pie always told me they didn't understand and my sisters liked, but…"

Pinkie tried not to cry, tears started to spill.

Fluttershy understood that because her shunned her Pinkie decided to hide her powers.

"It's okay Pinkie." Said Fluttershy, "Really I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Said Pinkie wiping away her tears.

Pinkie decided to change the subject.

"That guy… I know him." Said Pinkie.

"You met him before?" asked Fluttershy.

"Sorry of… there was another guy just like that in my dreams same powers too." Said Pinkie, "Luffy beat him up with one punch."

"He mentioned Devil's Reincarnation, didn't he?" asked Fluttershy.

"He did!" said Pinkie, "To the Library!"

Fluttershy blinked then shrugged.

The two went to the library leaving Gummy behind.

When they got there they found Twilight once again resorting books.

"Seriously Twilight you need to get a new hobby." Said Spike.

"Hi Twilight!" yelled Pinkie surprising Twilight which made her drop the books.

"Oh hi Pinkie… Fluttershy…" said Twilight unsure how to respond.

"What's up? Asked Spike.

"We're trying to see if there's a book about what was it…" said Pinkie who couldn't remember the phrase.

"Devil's reincarnation…" said Fluttershy.

Both Twilight and Spike were surfside, both of them knew what a Devil's Reincarnation was in a very personal way.

"I'll go get the books." Said Spike unsure if he should.

"Why do you need the book?" asked Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded at Pinkie.

"I need you and Spike to Pinkie promise you won't tell anyone." Said Pinkie.

Spike came back with the book having heard about the Pinkie Promise.

"Cross My Heart and Hope to the Fly, stick a cup cake…" said Twilight who was wasn't able to finish it as she jabbed herself in the eye.

"You okay?" asked Spike.

"I'm fine…" said Twilight blinking to get rid of the pain.

"Well you see I took Gummy to Fluttershy's…" said Pinkie, she began to tell them what happened as well as the fact as it turned out she might be one of these Devil Reincarnation…

"Wait… you're a Devil's Reincarnation?" asked Spike who became silent, "Now that I think about it I'm not surprised."

"Wait the Pinkie Sense…" said Twilight she began to face hoof, "Kenbunshoku Haki… of course I should have known."

"How do you know so much?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight sighed, she had promised Princess Celestia that she would keep in on the down low, after all it wasn't uncommon for ponies to shun thing they didn't understand (considering what Zecora went through, she kept it even more hidden). But considering what just happened she had to.

"I'm one too." Sighed Twilight.

"What?" asked pinkie, "But you don't have super powers! Unless you're super magic is your super power."

"I hid mine." Said Twilight.

That was when a Lavender hoof sprouted on the floor shocking Fluttershy.

"Hey! I know that power, that's the same powers as Robin's." said Pinkie.

"I guess we knew each other in the past life." Said Twilight somewhat nervous.

"What? Past life?" asked Pinkie.

"She still doesn't know anything." Pointed out Spike.

"Oh right." Said Twilight, "Do you what reincarnation is?"

Pinkie shook her head, "What's that."

"When some pony dies they're soul still exists and is reborn as a new pony." Said Twilight, "A Devil's reincarnation is a pony who's soul comes from a person from either a another planet or a another universe. No pony knows the answer. But the one think they all have in common is that they all ate a magical fruit known as a Devil Fruit that gave them special powers. Not only do they have the abilities of they're past but also they're memories and certain personality traits. About every 100 years during a five year period they're born, no pony knows what the cause is but it's a cycle."

"Wait…" said Pinkie, "That means that I was Luffy?"

"Yes…" said Twilight, "Wait did you just say Luffy?"

"Yeah…" said Pinkie.

Twilight began to face hoof, why didn't she see it before, it was so obvious.

"What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

"They were like family in their past lives." Explained Spike, "When I was little I used to hear stories all the time about Luffy… though I guess it was pretty obvious."

"Wait! That means we've been friends even before we were born!" said Pinkie.

"You're right." Said Twilight.

The two hugged but then both of them realized something.

"Wait? Why were they after Fluttershy?" asked Twilight.

"The guy said that it's because of the stare." Said Pinkie.

"I always thought it was Haoshoku Haki." Said Twilight, "You think he'll show up again."

"No… because that gut was what his name…" said Pinkie.

Twilight stared at Pinkie, "That's not helping…"

"You know the guy with the spring powers... the one who beat up Chestnut head…" said Pinkie.

"Bellamy…" said Twilight, "Why would he want Fluttershy?"

Twilight begin to think ,but couldn't understand it… it didn't make any sense.

She had a really bad feeling abut that.

Meanwhile, deep in the Everfree Forest, in a shack the stallion arrived.

"Why weren't you able to get the filly?" asked a female sandy brown earth pony with what appeared to be a mound of sand as her cutie mark.

"Sorry, but another Devil's Reincarnation showed up… one I can't fight against…" said the stallion.

"Really Coil?" asked a light blue Pegasus stallion with a lighting bolt as his cutie mark, "Somepony you couldn't stand up against?"

"Who is this devil's reincarnation you couldn't stand up against?" asked a pure black female unicorn with a black mane with what appeared to be a some sort of hole as her cutie mark.

"Luffy's reincarnation." Answered the stallion named Coil.

There was an awkward silence.

"What? Seriously?" asked the light blue Pegasus.

"So what's his name?" asked a silver earth pony stallion. With a sword as his cutie mark.

"Actually it was a mare." Said Coil.

"So the great Monkey D. Luffy KING of the Pirates is now a mare… that's hilarious." Laughed the light blue Pegasus.

Both the black unicorn and the brown earth pony glared at him… he might have been the reincarnation of the one of the most powerful devil fruit users but he was no match for those two…

And yes both of them were men in their past lives and that was a sore topic for them.

"You didn't even know what a king of the pirates was until we told you." Muttered the brown earth pony.

The Pegasus stopped laughing.

"So what did the mare look like?" asked a rather fat earth pony stallion with a plate of food as his cutie mark.

"She was pink with a pink mane and three balloons for her cutie mark." Said Coil.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered the black unicorn.

"What?" asked Coil.

"It was already a problem going after Fluttershy and maybe turning her against Princess Celestia but having another one of the Elements of Harmony being a Devil's Reincarnation let alone Monkey D. Luffy is going to be a problem…" muttered the Black Unicorn.

"I never fought him." Said the silver earth pony, "In fact isn't sharp things supposed to be his weakness?"

"She has no idea what a Devil's Reincarnation is." said Coil, "So I think her skills might be limited."

"I'll go then." Said the silver earth pony, "She won't know what hit her."

Little did everypony know is that something was going to change in Equestria, a battle was going to begin that would shake everything and perhaps change everything as well.

Next time: Pinkie decides to teach Fluttershy more about Haki. However Somepony else tires to kidnap her, what's going on exactly and who's behind it? Find out next time!

A/N: The reincarnations will be a mixture of OCs and canon characters (as you already seen), it will be explained why certain characters were reincarnated as mares... don't worry...


	2. Nerves of Steel

Chapter 2: Nerves of Steel

Fluttershy woke up in the morning, she fed all of the animals and looked up at the sky. She wondered if Somepony else would show up. That Pony might have been scared off by Pinkie, but there might be another pony that would show up and try to kidnap her.

"Hi Fluttershy!" said Pinkie appearing began Fluttershy.

Fluttershy jumped into the air, "Oh hi Pinkie Pie…" sighed Fluttershy after realizing it was just Pinkie.

"So are you ready to start training?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know…" said Fluttershy, "I mean…"

"Oh come on if you use Haki! You might be able to be more assertive." Said Pinkie, "I think… maybe I know it runs on will power…"

"I guess…" sighed Fluttershy.

"All right!" cheered Pinkie.

Meanwhile at the library, Twilight was making the check list for the day while thinking about certain things.

She was worried about Fluttershy.

"Why don't you just call the Fruit Division?" asked Spike.

The fruit devisor was a squad of the Royal Guard who dealt with rouge Devil's Reincarnations. Not only that but the squad was made up entirely of Devil's Reincarnation. They offered Twilight a spot but she declined in order to further her studies.

That she felt somewhat uncomfortable around most of them due to the fact her past life made enemies of their past lives.

It was complicated…

"I know I have to, but not yet." Said Twilight, "There's a lot I have to do…"

"What are going to make a check list?" asked Spike.

"I already did." Said Twilight.

Spike face clawed, he should have known she would have.

Outside Fluttershy's house Pinkie began her lesson.

"You see it surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together." Said Pinkie who realized something, "Oh wait… never mind. Wrong thing."

Fluttershy knew it was best to wait until Pinkie figured out how best to explain it.

"Well you see… no… I can't explain it like Rayearth did…" mumbled Pinkie, "Oh I got it! It's like magic! Expect it's something everypony can do… expect for the Haki you have, only like one in a million can…"

"Really? Only one in a million?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, Luffy only knew a few other guys who did." Said Pinkie.

"So… how do I unleash it?" asked Fluttershy.

There was an awkward silence.

"I forgot." Said Pinkie.

That was when Angel kicked Pinkie in the face.

"What was that for?" asked Pinkie.

Angel just glared at Pinkie.

"Now Angel, Pinkie is just trying to help." Said Fluttershy.

Angel sighed, he knew this wasn't something he could help her with… unless he dialed up her jerkass tendencies… again…

"I'm not that good a teacher." Sighed Pinkie.

"It's okay." Said Fluttershy.

"I'm also not used to using Haki expect for the pinkie sense, and even then it got to the point I can't control it." Said Pinkie.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Fluttershy, "I'm sure that was the one after me…"

She knew that she was probably wrong but she needed to cheer up Pinkie.

Pinkie knew this as well.

"Okay…" said Pinkie, "You want to get lunch."

"That would be nice." Said Fluttershy.

Meanwhile the silver earth pony arrived in Ponyville.

"So this is the place?" he said to himself, "It's quaint."

At the same time he walked paste Twilight and Spike.

"So next is to return that book to Zecora." Said Spike.

"Okay." Said Twilight.

When the two walked passed each other, both got a feeling, he continued but Twilight didn't.

"Twilight what's wrong?" asked Spike.

Twilight didn't respond.

At an out door café Fluttershy and Pinkie talked.

"Wait Luffy was a colt?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, weird right." Said Pinkie, "Turns out it it's pretty common for men to be reborn as fillies… although the book never said anything about the other way around."

"What about Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"Robin was a mare." Said Pinkie, "Or a woman… whatever…"

"I wonder if there's any others like you in Ponyville?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm guessing Lyra's one." Said Pinkie.

"Why?" asked Fluttershy.

"She's one of the few that knew what a human is." Said Pinkie.

Lyra wasn't one, she just know about humans because she knew one very closely.

"I didn't know that Lyra know a human is." Said Fluttershy.

"Yeah according to Bonbon its weird." Said Pinkie, "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Excuse me." Said a voice.

They turned to see the silver stallion.

"Yes?" asked Fluttershy.

"Are you Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie?" asked the stallion.

Both of them got concerned.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Pinkie.

"Come with me Fluttershy and no pony gets hurt." Said the silver stallion.

"You're working with that spring guy aren't you?" asked Pinkie.

The stallion nodded as blade came out of his hooves and pointed at Pinkie.

"So what will it be?" he asked.

Fluttershy began to get nervous.

"I know you… you're that knife guy who always hung out with Crocodile." Said Pinkie.

The stallion nodded, "So what the answer!"

"No." said Pinkie, "She's not going with you."

The stallion proceed to slice up the table., causing ponies to run, most of them unsure what was going on.

"The horror! The horror!" cried Lily who wads at a nearby table with the other flower named ponies.

"Blades are coming out of his body!" cried Daisy.

Rose on the other hand was surpassingly not freaking out in her usual way. She was scared but it was different than usual.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

The two other flower ponies looked at each other and grabbed her.

"You know your Gum Gum Powers won't work on me so give up." Said the Stallion.

However the stallion suddenly stopped his attacking, why because he was surrounded by magic.

"Stop this now." Said Twilight.

"Twilight, I thought today was your errands day." Said Pinkie.

"Don't worry, I'm doing that too." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile Twilight… well actually a clone of hers came back into Ponyville with Spike. Spike on the other hand stared at her.

"Why don't you use this power more often again?" he asked.

Twilight's clone didn't respond… this wasn't the first time she did this to finish her errands and it wouldn't be the last.

Back at the restaurant, the silver stallion glared at Twilight, however he came up with an idea. His tail turned into a sword, due to the weight and shape change Twilight lost control of her magic.

The silver stallion turned to Twilight and narrowed his eyes.

"So I take you know all about Devil's Reincarnation." Said the Silver Stallion.

Twilight gritted her teeth, "Crocodile's reincarnation is in this too, isn't he?" asked Twilight.

"No… you are one." Muttered the silver stallion, "And Crocodile's reincarnation is a mare."

"Wow that's a surprise." Said Pinkie.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." said Twilight.

"You're magic is no match for me…" said the silver stallion, "Well at least for now. I know you're Celestia's student, you just need a lot of calculations… just give me Fluttershy and no pony gets hurt."

Before they could do anything. A bolt of lighting came from the sky and shocked him.

That lighting came from Rainbow Dash.

"Hey I don't know who you are but do you really think we would just hand over Fluttershy you?" asked Rainbow Dash, "What's going on extract?"

"We'll explain later." Sighed Twilight, "Do you think you can up the volts?"

"Sure thing!" said Rainbow Dash.

She went back to the thundercloud and began to rain more lighting.

However as the lighting rained down.

"You really think this will work?" asked the steel stallion, "I became immune to lighting years ago."

That was when Applejack also showed up, hearing about the commotion. She grabbed a rope and tired to lasso him, however having eaten the Dice Dice Fruit in a past life, he was able to cut the rope by just creating blades.

"That's it!" said Twilight she looked at Rainbow Dash, "Go ask Rarity to see if she has a an unbreakable diamond filament tether."

"A what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She'll know what it is." Said Twilight.

"Okay then." Said Rainbow Dash flying off.

The steel stallion glared at Fluttershy.

"If you won't come with me then." Said the silver stallion.

He created blades on hi hooves much like ice stake and skated towards Twilight, however Twilight teleported out of the way, however she did create a couple of hooves to trip him up allowing for a short reprieve.

The silver stallion looked at the hoof that tripped him.

"SO it's you, I should have known." He said.

He sliced both legs, not only they disappear but Twilight's legs began to bleed.

"Twilight, are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine." Said Twilight.

"You're find if you bleeding." Said Applejack, she looked at the silver stallion.

Fluttershy began to shake… she knew she had to do something.

At Carousel boutique, Rarity got out the last of the unbreakable diamond tether she had.

"Be careful with it, it's the last one I have. Do you know how heard it is to make it?" asked Rarity.

"Wait… if it's unbreakable then why do we need to be careful?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Rarity tried t come up with response but couldn't.

"Okay, gotta Dash!" said Rainbow Dash.

Before she could leave, "Wait… if the others are in trouble I'm coming too."

"I don't think you be of help with this guy, he's really tough." Said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity glared at her, the two of them considered Fluttershy their very best friend. Even if she could barely help she wasn't going to let Fluttershy get kidnapped.

"Fine." Muttered Rainbow dash.

Back at the café, Pinker knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to fight him." She said.

"Are you sure?" asked Twilight.

"I'm sure." Said Pinkie.

Applejack looked at Pinkie.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" she asked.

"Yeah…" sighed Twilight.

Pinkie stepped forward, however Fluttershy stopped her, she was in full on stare mode. She glared at the stallion.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she yelled.

"Pony feathers." Cursed the stallion.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Fluttershy.

The force of Fluttershy's Haki caused him to pass out.

"Oh dear." Said Fluttershy.

"You did it!" hugged Pinkie.

"Wow, that was amazing." Said Twilight who flinched.

"We really need to bandage you." Said Fluttershy.

That was when Rainbow Dash and Rarity arrived wit the diamond filament tether.

"What happed?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"And what' going on?" asked Applejack.

Twilight looked at Pinkie, she nodded they knew that they shouldn't hide for long.

"I'll explain after we tie him up." Said Twilight.

They tired up the stallion and took him to the library where Spike was waiting alone.

"I was so worried about you when you're clone disappeared." Said Spike.

"You can create clone?" asked Rainbow Dash, then again she though it was magic and shrugged.

"I'm fine." Said Twilight whose legs were bandaged up, "Just a little scratch."

"So what's going on?" asked Rarity.

"Who is that guy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Why does he want to kidnap Fluttershy?" asked Applejack.

"Do you know what a Devil's Reincarnation is?" asked Twilight.

Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity shook their heads no.

"So that's what he is, well I should have known." Mumbled Applejack.

"You know about them?" asked Pinkie.

"Every time one happens there's always one in the apple family." Said Applejack, "One of my cousins actually."

"Oh…" said Twilight.

Twilight began to explain everything that been going on, Pinkie joined in as well.

"So wait you and Pinkie have super powers because your past lives did?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yep!" said Pinkie.

"And there are many other ponies like that all thought out Equestria?" asked Rarity.

Yeah." Sighed Twilight.

"Hey, I understand that they kept it a secret…" said Applejack, "There's a lot of stories of them being shunned for being different."

"Oh…" said Rarity.

"But then why do they want Fluttershy?" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Didn't Coil tell you? It's because she's the only known natural born Haoshoku Haki user." Said the silver stallion.

"All right!" yelled Pinkie, "Who are you working for?"

"What are you going to do? Hand me over to Princess Celestia and the Fruit Brigade?" asked the stallion.

"Dear Princess Celestia…" began Twilight.

"All right! All right! I'll talk." Said the stallion, "We're known as the Devil's Alliance we're trying to take obvert Equestria and turn it into separate states."

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"That's all I'm telling besides the higher up allowed me give you that information at least." Said the silver stallion.

"Higher ups?" asked Twilight.

"That's all I'm telling you." Said the Silver Stallion.

The stallion began to struggle again the tether but couldn't.

"Unbreakable diamond filament tether, I made it myself." Said Rarity.

The silver stallion muttered under his breath.

"What are we going to with him?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We don't have much of a choice." Said Twilight, "We will have to turn him in to the Fruit Brigade."

"What's the Fruit Brigade?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's a part of the Princesses Guard that's made up of Devil's Reincarnations." Answered Twilight.

"Well if they all have super powers…" mumbled Rarity.

"Fine… do it." Muttered the Silver Stallion.

He gave an evil smirk he knew the other would rescue him.

Meanwhile at what is called the Devil's Alliance head quarter's.

"Steel's been captured." Said the Pegasus.

"Well I guess we shouldn't be too surfside." Said the black unicorn earning a glare from the brown earth pony.

"What are we going to do?" asked a dark grey Pegasus stallion.

"We wait until they transfer and rescue him." Said the black unicorn.

Little did they know that by doing that it was going to set off a chain of events that make things worse… both sides of the fight.

Next Time: When the fruit brigade comes to take away their prisoner several members of the Devil's Alliance come to free him. However in order to keep everypony clam and pretend like nothing's going on the pony in charge of keeping track of all known Evil's Reincarnation is brought in, who is he? And does he know any of the Mane 6? Find out next time!


	3. Broken Free

Chapter 3: Broken Free

Twilight watched the pony known as Steel Blade. It was a rather suitable named, then again she had known a few other Ponies with names that suited their abilities.

"I wonder who's their going to send." Said Spike.

There was a knock on the door she opened it and saw a rust colored earth pony colt and a purple unicorn mare.

"It's been a long time Twilight Sparkle." Said the mare.

"Hello Starshine." Mumbled Twilight.

Starshine was a rather high ranking member of the Fruit Brigade, her abilities were that she could capture anyone in a form of cage.

She had no idea who the other pony.

"Oh this is Rusty he's a new recruit." Said Starshine, "He was also a Marine."

"I control rust Lady Sparkle." The pony named Rusty.

"Oh I heard about you…" said Twilight, "Didn't you."

"Yes my past life destroyed his sword." Answered Rusty.

Twilight was silent.

"I'm sorry for bring someone who was involved in that… in the old world but he's the only one who could help guard him." Answered Starshine.

"I know…" said Twilight.

"So you're here to take me away…" said Steel.

"Diamond Filament Tether." Said Starshine, "Can't say I'm surprised. You did choose your education."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing, nothing…" said Starshine.

"What's that about?" asked Rusty.

"Don't ask." Answered Spike.

Starshine walked though Steel, it was a rather strange site. When the process was done Steel was locked up.

Starshine used her magic to untie the diamond tether and gave it to Twilight.

"Here." She said.

The two took the prisoner to be taken to Canterlot.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Spike.

"I hope so." Sighed Twilight.

The two guards took the prison to a chariot being driven by two Pegasi guards.

"You're awfully quiet." Said Rusty.

"What's your power?" asked Steel.

"I rust things…" said Rusty with a shrug, "Since you ate the Dice Dice Fruit in a past life they brought me in."

Steel blinked then shrugged.

The chariot took off and head to Canterlot. Unaware that it was being followed.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were planning another pranking spree.

"Wait… so joy buzzers don't work on you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No! I just pretend it does." Said Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash stared at Pinkie, that was when she saw two posters, one of them for an upcoming Wonder Bolts show, the other for some pop star named Bluebell.

"All right! The Wonderbolts are coming to Ponyville!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"Look like tickets are going on sale tomorrow." Said Pinkie looking at the poster

"All right!" said Rainbow Dash, "We can still do the pranking spree."

"I was thinking Lyra." Said Pinkie.

"Why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You see…" said Pinkie.

Pinkie began to tell Rainbow Dash of her plan on prank Lyra.

With the chariot, dark clouds began to appear.

"Was the weather schedule supposed to be thunderstorms around here?" asked Starshine.

"No ma'am." Said one of the Pegasus gauds flying.

Steel began to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Starshine.

"Did you ever think that there might be Logia users the marines never found out about?" asked Steel.

"What do you mean?" asked Rusty.

That was when there was a lighting bolt that struck right in front the chariot.

"Oh too early…" said a voice, "That's a real same."

That was when they saw the light blue Pegasus.

"You're a member of that Devil Alliance aren't you?" asked Starshine taking charge.

"Yes I am…" said the light blue Pegasus, "And you should have brought some stronger."

They watched in horror as he turned into lighting himself.

In Ponyville's park, Lyra was searching for the human she heard about.

"Come out I only want to be your friend!" said Lyra, "If you don't! I WILL BREAK YOU LITTLE MAN!"

Both Pinkie and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, realizing it wasn't funny any more.

"I'm just kidding of course!" said Lyra.

"Should we go tell her?" asked Pinkie.

"Let's wait a few days…" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

That was when a very loud thunder roar filled the air.

"I didn't see the lighting so it was far away." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when a Pegasus named Lighting Bolt, she was a member of the weather team.

"Rainbow Dash! There are unauthorized Thunderclouds in the north eastern vicinity." Said Lighting Bolt, "I know today's your break but we need you clear it."

"It's barely in the jurisdiction isn't it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah… and you're the only who can fly there fast enough and clear it up right away." Said Lighting Bolt

"Fine…" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash flew where she had to go. While Lighting Bolt watched Lyra.

"Pranked Lyra and her human obsession?" she asked.

"Yeah…" answered Pinkie.

"Did she yell out "I will break you little man" yet?" asked Lighting Bolt.

Pinkie looked at her.

"Me and my friends once did it too." Said Lighting Bolt.

"I thought was a secret…" said Pinkie.

"I heard from Derry." Said Lighting Bolt.

"Oh.." said Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash got to where the clouds were spotted that was when she saw something that made her blood ran cold. She saw the wreck of the chariot, on the ground laid the guard ponies. She went to check on them and all four of them were breathing.

"Are you okay?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Get Twilight Sparkle…" Muttered Starshine who was barely coconscious, "She needs to know…"

Rainbow Dash blinked and realized who they were. The ponies escorting Fluttershy's would be kidnaper to Canterlot.

She flew to the library in just a few minutes.

"Rainbow Dash? What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Those guards were supposed to escort that guy was hit by lighting." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight paled when she said that.

"All right got to the hospital and inform them what happened, I'm going to send a letter to Princess Celestia.

Rainbow Dash nodded and flew to the hospital.

Twilight began to write the letter.

Hours later in the hospital the group of guards were resting, the doctor was talking to Twilight.

"Just minor burns, they're be fine. They should be able to get out in a few days." Said the doctor.

"Thank you." Said Twilight.

The doctor left while her friends showed up.

"They should be fine." Said Twilight.

"That's a relief." Said Fluttershy.

"How was someone able to gather thunder clouds so fast?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It must be Eneru's reincarnation." Said Pinkie.

"Who's Eneru?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Someone who had powers over lighting." Said Twilight.

"He also thought he god." Said Pinkie.

"Great… it's like a conspiracy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Not yet." Said a voice.

"YOU!" yelled Rarity.

That pony was Prince Blueblood.

Meanwhile at the HQ of the Devil's alliance Steel and the blue Pegasus arrived.

"It was too easy." Said the blue Pegasus.

"They didn't even bring a Logia to be my guard." Said Steel.

"You got lucky." Said the brown earth pony.

"Besides I don't even think of the Fruit Brigade even know who I am." Said the blue Pegasus.

"We still need to put Pinkie Pie out of commission." Said the black unicorn.

The others were silent.

"I don't think she's at 100 percent." Said Steel, "She didn't even put up a fight."

"There's no way am I fighting her." said the blue Pegasus, "Even if she isn't at 100 percent perfect she can still kick my flank."

"If she isn't at a 100 percent then it won't be much of a match for most of us." Said a voice.

They turned to see a white unicorn mare with a pink and blue mane, "I'll handle her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked the black unicorn.

"Please… from what I hear about her she's only a two bit party planner." Said the unicorn.

"Actually she's an excellent party planner." Said the blue Pegasus.

They all stared at the Pegasus.

"What, we've been in hearing range of Ponyville for months." Said the Pegasus he then said a sheepish tone, "I want to go her parties okay…"

"That maybe…" said the white unicorn, "But I know I can beat her… after all she's not Luffy…"

The other ponies stared at her.

"You think she just wants to beat up Pinkie because she's a filly?" asked the black unicorn.

"Wouldn't put her past it." Responded the brown earth pony.

Back at the Ponyville Hospital… Rarity glared at Prince Blueblood.

"Come now Ms. Rarity, I'm here on business, unless you're that recently found Devil's Reincarnation that's been found here then this doesn't cover you." Said Prince Blueblood.

"What are you doing here?" asked Twilight as polite as possible but she sounded a little angry.

"Aunty Celestia sent me to make sure that everything is in order." Explained Prince Blueblood, "After all it is my royal duty it keep a tabs on every single known Devil's Reincarnation."

"So you do have a job." Mumbled Rarity.

"What does that surprise you?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"Yes, because you know I'm part of the Canterlot Social Circles." Said Rarity.

Prince Blueblood muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Why that Fancy Pants"

He cleared his throat, "With what had been going on I believe it's for the best that we keep everything under wraps."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Well you see most ponies don't even know that Devil's Reincarnations even exist. I'm assuming that with the exception of Ms. Twilight and the member of the Apple Family, I heard that the rest of you didn't even know that they even existed."

This earned a glare from.

"It best to sweep this under the rug as to not to cause panic." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Not to cause panic? What about that little rampage that guy did to kidnap Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Just some pony trying to kidnap one of the elements of harmony for his purposes." Said Prince Blueblood, "And his escape is merely a tragic accident when some fool Pegasus accidentally created an aimless thunder storm."

"Well I guess that it doesn't matter." Said Twilight.

"Also there will be no pony from the Fruit Brigade will be sent." Said Prince Blueblood.

"What?" asked Twilight getting angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We can't have royal guards sent to live here. Ponies might catch on." Said Prince Blueblood.

"We're dealing with dangerous Devil's Reincarnations." Said Twilight, "Five known at the moment who knows who else!"

"It doesn't matter, right now all the matters is peace in Equestria." Said Prince Blueblood, "However that doesn't mean that I haven't ask other Devil's Reincarnations to help."

"Who are they?" asked Twilight.

"I can't say right now." Said Prince Blueblood, "However I will say is that they agree with me of keeping it quiet."

That was when a cup was thrown at his head.

He turned to see it was Starshine out of her bed.

"Even I think this is low." Muttered Starshine.

"You should be in bed." Said Prince Blueblood.

"They're trying to kidnap her." said Starshine.

"I already said, I sent three ponies." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Are any of them Logia." Said Twilight.

"Does it even matter?" asked Prince Blueblood.

Before they could respond, Prince Blueblood started leaving.

"Now excuse me since you already know the details, I schedule a message at the spa." Said Prince Blueblood, "I hope that what Ms. Rarity said about the spa is true."

"What a jerk." Muttered Pinkie.

"You have no idea." Said Rarity.

"I'm to ask other members of the Fruit Brigade to check up on their days off." Said Starshine.

"You should be in bed." Said Twilight.

"Fine." Muttered Starshine remembering what happened last time after Somepony got Twilight that angry.

"I think it's fine… it doesn't matter if their that dangerous." Said Fluttershy.

"But they're trying to kidnap you.' Said Rainbow Dash.

"I know…" said Fluttershy, "But it's not so bad."

"If you say so." Said Twilight unsure what to say.

"Don't worry Twilight it will be fine!" said Pinkie, "Trust me…"

Twilight sighed heavily.

Meanwhile with Prince Blueblood he was on the way to the spa when an gold earth pony mare the size of Big Macintosh and a green Pegasus mare stopped him.

"We heard the conversation." Said the green Pegasus.

"Of course you did." Said Prince Blueblood.

"You didn't have to be so cold." Said the earth pony.

"It doesn't matter." Said Prince Blueblood, "Besides Princess Celestia wanted everything quintet so we can gauge who they are sand why they want Fluttershy."

"We know that." Muttered the green Pegasus.

"If you do then why are you bothering me. I have an appointment." Said Prince Blueblood.

The two mares sighed knowing that whatever they would say wouldn't matter.

After all there was a reason for Prince Blueblood's behavior, he if it was annoying as Tartarus.

Next Time: Lady Bluebell, Prince Blueblood's sister comes to Ponyville! Who is she? Also the member of the Devil's Alliance comes to take out Pinkie Pie. What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. Enter Lady Bluebell

Chapter 4: Enter Lady Bluebell

Twilight sighed as she read the letter from Princess Celestia.

Celestia was for the cover up as to not to cause panic and to uncover things abut the Devil's Alliance. However she didn't agree with not calling any of the Fruit Brigade. But she trusted her nephew's judgment for the time being.

That was when Somepony knocked on the door, she opened to see it was Rarity, Rarity had invited them to see something.

"Come on Twilight we'll be late!" said Rarity.

"Fine…" sighed Twilight.

They met with Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack in the town square. Rainbow Dash was going to be later than the rest because she was buying tickets to the Wonder Bolts show.

"So what did you want to show us?" asked Twilight.

"You'll see…" said Rarity.

That was when Rainbow Dash arrived.

"So what thing are you trying to show us?" muttered Rainbow Dash who knew it was going be super frilly, is it?"

"You'll see when it arrives." Said Rarity.

Others ponies began to gather, mostly colts and stallions. And then a carriage arrived.

"She's here!" squeed Rarity.

The carriage opened up and the two mares that Blueblood talked to on his way to the spa left exited followed by a white unicorn mare. She was a true Canterlot beauty, she had a golden mane (much like Prince Blueblood) as well as had the same cutie mark as him.

All of the colts began to scream as hearts filled their eyes.

A little puppy crossed her path, she leaned and kissed the puppy on the head, Such an act was so sickeningly sweet that Rainbow Dash began to fake gag.

"Rainbow Dash…" muttered Rarity.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when the mare noticed several fillies had autograph books. She used her magic to sign them.

"Here you go." Said the unicorn to a foal.

"Who is?" asked Applejack they watched this.

"You don't know who she is?" asked Rarity, "That's Lady Bluebell. She's not only Princess Celestia's niece, but she's also one of the hottest pop stars in Equestria, she also has many charities and sometimes reads to sick orphans."

"She's Princess Celestia's Niece?" asked Pinkie.

"She's also Blueblood's sister." Muttered Rarity.

"I can see the resemblance." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"I met her a few times." Said Twilight, "She's actually very nice."

"I haven't yet." Said Rarity.

"Well now you do." Said Lady Bluebell walking towards them, "I heard about your fashions from Fancy Pants, and I'd love to see them."

"Really?" asked Rarity, "Why of course, I'll show the way."

"Thank you very much." Said Lady Bluebell.

Lady Bluebell turned to her adoring fans.

"I will see everyone tonight at my concert I can't wait to see you all." She said flashing a beautiful smile.

They all cheered and the crowd began to disperse.

Rarity showed Lady Bluebell and her two bodyguards (who were the two mares to Carousel Boutique).

"Well… that was pointless." Said Rainbow Dash.

"There's something I don't trust about her." mumbled Applejack.

"I know right." Said Pinkie, "It's like she's too perfect."

"Isn't that you said about Time Turner?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I still say he's an alien." Said Pinkie, "But this time is different I just can't my hoof on it."

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was showing Lady Bluebell around.

"Fancy Pants was right." Said Lady Bluebell, "These fashions are amazing."

"Why thank you." Said Rarity.

"So is it true what I heard a gem finding spell." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Yes, I stumbled upon it by accident." Said Rarity, "It's how I got my cutie mark."

"Fascinating." Said Lady Bluebell.

"By the way, if there's anything you want for you tour." Said Rarity, "Just tell me."

"No, no… I'm sorry.." said Lady Bluebell, "I'm ending my tour early for personal reasons."

"Why?" asked Rarity.

"Personal business." She sighed, "But don't worry, when I start a new tour I'll order something."

"Why thank you." Said Rarity.

"Bluebell." Said the green Pegasus.

"Oh yes I have to meet with my brother." She mumbled, "I hope to see you at the concert."

"I bought my ticket months ago!" said Rarity.

Lady Bluebell smiled then left with her guards.

In the town square, Derpy and the pony named Time Turner were talking.

"So that's why you want to stay here for the next few moths." Siam Derpy surprised.

"That's right, this is a time of turmoil and great change." Said Time Turner, "It's quite fascinating, especially when it involves Pinkie."

"Does she really make that much of an impact?" asked Derpy.

"You have no idea." Said Time Turner that was when they came across Pinkie.

"Hi Pinkie." Said Derpy.

"Hello Pinkie." Time Turner aid nervously.

"Hi!" said Pinkie cheerfully, "So what are you talking about."

"Nothing." Time Turner said quickly, "Come along Derpy, let's go to Lily's stall I'm hungry for some lilies."

"Right Doctor!" said Derpy.

Pinkie watched them leave, "He's up to something." She said.

That was when Prince Blueblood approached her.

"Pinkie Pie is it?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"Yes." Said Pinkie, she didn't like him she had heard what she did to Rarity.

"We need to talk." Said Prince Blueblood, "I need to talk to you about you Devil Fruit Abilities."

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

"All Devil's Reincarnations need to be regenerated to be kept in check." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Seriously?" asked Pinkie.

"You know what kind of powers there are. What if one becomes a criminal." Pointed out Prince Blueblood, "Though I seriously doubt you will become one…"

"I'll do it later." Said Pinkie.

"You can't just do it later…" said Prince Blueblood blinking when he opened his eyes he saw she was gone, "What… was that her Devil Fruit ability."

He turned to see his sisters guards who staring at where Pinkie was standing.

"What just happened?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"I don't even…" said the Pegasus.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen." Mumbled the earth pony.

"Yes… that would be a good idea." Said Prince Blueblood.

Meanwhile the white unicorn walked though Ponyville with a large package.

"Where is that little…" she thought.

That was when she saw Pinkie who was in a good mood.

"There she is." She said to herself.

The unicorn approached Pinkie.

"Hello there, you wouldn't have to Pinkie Pie, would you?" asked the unicorn.

"That's right, what?" asked Pinkie.

The unicorn opened the package revealing a large spiked metal club, she swung it at Pinkie who managed to jump away.

"What was that for?" asked Pinkie.

"I'm Aurora Silk, and I'm a member of the Devil's Alliance and I'm here to make sure you don't become a threat." Said Aurora.

"Oh!" said Pinkie, "Who were you."

"I was Alvida…" said Aurora.

"Oh.. then why are you attack me? I thought Alvida loved Luffy." Said Pinkie.

"She did… but I'm not Alvida!" said Aurora.

She tried to smash Pinkie again but Pinkie jumped away.

That was when Aurora was frozen.

Pinkie saw it was Twilight using her magic.

"Oh Twilight Sparkle… the personal student of the princess." Mocked Aurora, "You heard what kind of abilities I have."

"Of course I did." Said Twilight

Aurora laughed as she not only managed to move but managed to get out of Twilight's magic.

"How did you do that." Said Pinkie.

"My skin is even impervious to magic." Said Aurora, "Once I get rid of Pinkie there's not one to stop me."

That was when Rainbow Dash swooped and tried to tackle her. Aurora only rolled her eyes at the vain attempts.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash as she seemingly missed.

"Oh you don't know my powers do you?" asked Aurora, "My past life ate the Slip Slip Fruit, it makes my skin so slippery it makes me impervious to harm."

"It also makes someone who was fat into someone who's skinny." Said Pinkie.

"This is why I volunteered for this!" yelled Aurora.

She readied her club.

"Unless somepony honed their skills in Haki to defeat you." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" aced Aurora.

That was when they saw Lady Bluebell along with her bodyguards.

"Oh it's you Lady Bluebell." Said Aurora, "What are you going to do, sing me to death."

"No… but I would like to remind you of our past lives battle." Said Lady Bluebell.

Aurora froze.

"No… way… it can't be…" she whispered, "You're Hancock's reincarnation! Aren't you!"

"That's right." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Oh wow…" said Pinkie, "I guess that's the one of the ponies who's here to help us…"

"Actually…" said the Pegasus, "The two of us are Devil's Reincarnations too."

"Wait…" said Pinkie.

"Spring Breeze and Golden Field are like my sisters." Said Lady Bluebell, "In more than one way."

Twilight face hoofed.

"What's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh just another time when it's so obvious…" said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash was confused and just shrugged.

"Tell me… why are you here? Because Pinkie Pie clearly isn't Fluttershy." Said Lady Bluebell.

"You don't know who she is… do you?" asked Aurora smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"The 2nd King of the Pirates, the man who punched a celestial dragon, the conquer of many islands and the savoir of many more… said Aurora, "Not mentioned the cause of the great fight of our past lives… and of course the biggest threat to The Devil's Alliance…"

"You don't mean…" said Lady Bluebell.

"That's right… Pinkie Pie is Luffy's reincarnation." Said Aurora.

Lady Bluebell froze when she said that… a few seconds she almost looked relived.

However he body guards looked at Pinkie.

"Dang it." Said the earth pony who was named Golden Field.

"You owe me 20 bits." Said Spring Breeze.

"That is why I have to eliminate her…" said Aura, "After all…"

That was when Lady Bluebell took out a staff and used it to hit Aurora so hard she went flying.

"You only want to do that because she's a filly!" yelled Lady Bluebell as she launched her opponent who knows how far to the extent that she was merely a twinkle in the sky.

"Well…" said Rainbow Dash that was anti-climatic.

Lady Bluebell walked over to Pinkie and used her magic to stretch her ear.

"It's true…" said Lady Bluebell looking like she was about to cry, "You are Luffy's reincarnation."

"It's going to be fine…" said Pinkie.

"You're right, it will be." Said Lady Bluebell suddenly becoming happy, creeping out the other ponies.

"Looks like Bluey is already switch to plan B." sighed Spring Breeze.

"I still can't believe you were right." Said Golden Field.

"I take it you can't fight." Said Lady Bluebell to Pinkie.

"No…" said Pinkie.

"Don't worry, I have a plan incase this happened." Said Lady Bluebell, "By the way you don't have to talk to my brother and get registered…"

"Really? Why?" asked Pinkie.

"Because I'll do it for you." Said Lady Bluebell, "We were friends in our past life…"

Lady Bluebell took a breath, "Excuse me for a second." She said.

She teleported away. There was a scream in the distance then she came back looking frazzled.

"Sorry, I had to get some feelings out…" she said, "Anyways, I'll handle my brother."

"No you won't." said a voice, they turned to see it was Prince Blueblood, "I would like to handle this one personally."

"Oh come on… she clearly doesn't like you." Said Lady Bluebell.

"I don't care if she was your friend." Said Prince Blueblood, "It's my job not yours…"

"Fine…" muttered Lady Bluebell.

Lady Bluebell sighed…

"Do I have to?" asked Pinkie making her eyes big, "Please don't make me."

That was when Prince Blueblood used his powers to drag her away.

Lady Bluebell sighed, "Twilight, can you please gather your other friends… I need to explain why they're after Pinkie now."

"Why are they after Pinkie." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'll explain later." Said Lady Bluebell.

Elsewhere in Town Hall in a small office that Prince Blueblood was using he began to ask Pinkie questions.

"Full name?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie." Sighed Pinkie.

"I guess you don't like your full name." said Prince Blueblood.

"No…"muttered Pinkie.

"Name in the Past life…" said Prince Blueblood.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Said Pinkie.

Prince Blueblood raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, "You're really his reincarnation…"

"Yes…" muttered Pinkie.

"Wow… I was expecting a stallion…" said Prince blueblood, "Then again with all my sister gushed about..."

Prince blueblood began to fill out the rest of the paper work, "That's all I needed…"

"Really?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes." Said Prince Blueblood, "I know all about your past life so I can fill out the rest without you…"

"Well I'm off then." Said Pinkie.

'Wait…" said Prince Blueblood.

"What?" muttered Pinkie.

"Please be gentle with my sister." Said Prince Blueblood.

"WHAT?" asked Pinkie, "I'm strait!"

"That's not that I meant!" yelled Prince Blueblood who started blushing, "What I meant is she's probably really crushed right now. She waited her whole life to meet you not only that but she built her life around just meeting you… Everything she is to today… just to impress you… or rather the stallion she thought you were… that little scream she let out… I know that's only what's at the surface… so please… try to not to do anything that will hurt her feelings more…"

"Don't worry… I'll try to cheer her up." Said Pinkie, "It is my special talent."

"I see…" said Prince Blueblood.

"I can go now right…," said Pinkie.

"One more thing…" said Prince Blueblood, "Haven't you noticed it."

"Noticed what?" asked Pinkie.

"You're middle initial is D." said Prince Blueblood.

Pinkie blinked… "You're right… I haven't noticed! I can't believe I let that one fly past me."

She laughed, "But I still don't like you very much." She said.

"Fair enough." He said with a shrug.

He watched as Pinkie left…

"Everything happens for a reason." He mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Aurora sitting under a tree exhausted.

"There you are." Said the light blue Pegasus.

"You heard didn't you?" asked Aurora.

"I did." He said.

"She's going to train her…" said Aurora.

"That pony is…" said the light blue Pegasus.

Aurora stared at him.

"What?" responded the light blue Pegasus.

"That a strange way to put it." Said Aurora.

"I have my reasons." Said the light blue Pegasus.

Meanwhile at the Ponyville library the 6 element bearers gathered.

"I can't believe you're a Devil's Reincarnation too." Said Rarity.

"Well there's a couple other celebrities that are also Devil's Reincarnations." Said Lady Bluebell, "You'd be surprised."

"Any Wonder Bolts?" asked rainbow Dash.

"Who knows… maybe…" said Lady Bluebell who then remember something and took a note, "That's right I have to tell her…" she mumbled.

Rainbow Dash wondered if that a hint or not…

"Anyways the reason why I gather you all here is tell you why they're after Pinkie…" said Lady Bluebell, "After all Pinkie isn't just an ordinary Devil Reincarnation…"

And so she began to tell them the story of Monkey D. Luffy.

Next Time: Lady Bluebell trains Pinkie in way that is very fast. How? Let's just say there's a spell for that. Will it work? Meanwhile it appears that Prince Blueblood has started developing feeling for somepony, who is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Lady Bluebell is a parody sue, the true parody aspect of it will appear later but please don't diss her until everything is done with...


	5. Dream Training

Chapter 5: Dream Training

In the world where the Devil's Reincarnation's Soul Originate from, there is a title. It was held by a man named Gold Roger but that's not what story is about but rather the second pirate kind a man by the name of Monkey D. Luffy.

Most of the world knew him a savage brute who would kill those that looked at him funny.

But that's only what his many enemies spread around, he was a kind man a man who loved adventures, a man who would do anything to protect his friends.

Granted both his love of adventures and protecting his friends would involve insanity and grievous bodily harm… but he was still a good, kind man

No matter how reckless he was he was still inculpably strong. He defeated those who couldn't be defeated so easily. Those who he needed to come up with new ideas to defeat, those so powerful that just their reputation made people afraid to fight them even a self proclaimed god. He would eventually defeated them all.

However his recklessness was also his downfall, he always lived in the present and never thought about his future. Many of his fights shortened his life span one way or another. And much like the pirate king before him he turned himself in and was executed.

Lady Bluebell was the one telling the story using her magic to create a sort of magical puppet show.

"So you're saying that Pinkie Pie is not only the reincarnation of someone with super powers but the most power person alive that had super powers." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Pretty much." Answered Twilight.

"Although with the guy who claimed he was a god he was just a cheater." Said Pinkie.

"You can understand why they want to get rid of Pinkie before she becomes a threat." Said Lady Bluebell.

"So now we can have to make sure they not only kidnap Fluttershy but protect Pinkie too." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"No." said Lady Bluebell, "There is a way to train Pinkie in a short amount of time."

"You don't mean." Said Twilight.

"Yes." Said Lady Bluebell, "Dream Training."

"What's that?" asked Pinkie.

"It's a magical form of training that takes place in dreams." Said Lady Bluebell, "Using a combination of magic and dream logic, you train within a dream world. An hour in the waking world equals in an entire month in the dream world not only that but it effects the body on the outside, however that's also a problem as the rapid change is not good for the body."

"I think I should do it." Said Pinkie.

"Pinkie it's really dangerous." Said Twilight.

"I know… but I can't just do nothing." Said Pinkie.

Twilight sighed, she knew it would be impossible to convince her otherwise.

"Wait… do you think it you will help me too?" asked Fluttershy.

"Unfortunately it the training doesn't help with Haki." Sighed Lady Bluebell, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" whispered Fluttershy.

"We have to do it tomorrow." Said Lady Bluebell, "After all I do have a concert tonight here in Ponyville and I make a personal announcement that I'm taking a break from concerts and for the time being I will be living in Ponyville to rewind."

"Or at least that's what the public thinks she going to do." Said Spring Breeze, "Because remember it needs to under wraps."

"You agree with this being under wraps?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Unfortunately for now it's the best option…" sighed Lady Bluebell, "Until they make a over against Canterlot, it's our best option."

Lady Bluebell, Spring Breeze and Golden Field began to leave.

"By the way Rarity, I'm going to add you to list to come back stage. So if you want to come you may." Said Lady Bluebell.

Rarity squeed when she said that.

Which earned a stare from everypony else.

"Sorry…" she mumbled sheepishly.

When they left… Twilight sighed.

"Pinkie, please go easy." She said, "Many ponies have gotten very sick using that training…"

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Pinkie.

Twilight sighed, "I'm begging to wish Nami or Sanji ate a Devil Fruit…" mumbled Twilight.

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

"Never mind…" she sighed.

That night where the concert was being held the crows cheered. After Lady Bluebell finished up a song, she had to make her announcement.

"I'm sorry, but I am ending my tour early." She announced.

The crowd grew quiet and began to mumble amongst themselves.

"I realized I need a break. However for the time being I'm moving to Ponyville." She said.

That was when the crowd cheered very loudly.

No one but Rarity noticed the heavy sigh she had before managing to reign the crowd back in…

After the concert, many ponies were backstage including several members of the press interviewing Lady Bluebell.

"I saw you enjoyed the convert." Said Prince Blueblood to Rarity.

Rarity ignored him however the next thing Prince Blueblood said would change her mind.

"I wanted to apologize." He said.

"What?" asked Rarity.

"I wanted to apologize for my transgressions at the Grand Galloping Gala. It was ride of me." He said quietly so no one would hear him and make a big deal.

Rarity's jaw dropped.

Unfoundedly for Prince Blueblood everypony in the room heard what he said and the press pushed Rarity out of the way it interview him.

Gold Field helped Rarity up.

"Wow…" said Rarity, "I can't believe he wanted to apologize."

"I can." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Did you ask him to?" asked Rarity suspiciously.

"No… I have no idea why. But I did notice a slight change in him after visiting him earlier." She said.

"I see." Said Rarity.

"Are you going to forgive him?" asked Spring Breeze.

"I will not." Said Rarity, "He was a terrible date and he used me a pony shield to protect him from cake."

"That sounds like him all right." Said Golden Field.

"I can't blame you…" said Spring Breeze.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's going to change soon…" said Lady Bluebell.

"I doubt it." Muttered Rarity.

The next day at the Library, in the bedroom Hancock and Pinkie got ready for the spell.

"So we're just going to be sleeping for four hours?" asked Pinkie.

"But it's going to feel like four months to us." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Oh wow…" said Pinkie.

"Are you still sure you sure you want to go though this?" asked Twilight.

"Look, I have to. I want to protect everyone but… I can't remember how to do most of Luffy moves…" said Pinkie.

"Seriously? That the big problem." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well from what I heard she grew up on a strict rock farm… so it would make sense." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Don't worry, if anything happen we're on guard." Said Golden Field who had brought a weapon.

"Why… did you bring a weapon?" asked Rarity.

"You know with the exception of Twilight and maybe Fluttershy you all didn't need to be here." She said.

Indeed Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash as well as Fluttershy had come for moral support.

"We're not letting out friend go into a weird sleep that could hurt her." Said Applejack.

"I don't mind them." said Lady Bluebell.

"I'm ready." Said Pinkie.

Lady Bluebell's horn began to glow as she touched Pinkie's forehead, who collapsed, followed shortly by Lady Bluebell herself.

"So… what do we do in four hours?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We brought Monopoly!" said Spring Breeze holding the box for Monopoly.

Inside the dream world Pinkie looked around it was only a black white area.

"Oh man… this is the dream world?" asked Pinkie.

"We can alter it." Said Lady Bluebell.

That was when a garden and blue sky appeared form the white nothingness.

"Oh wow…" said Pinkie.

That was when gingerbread house the size of an actual house popped up.

Lady Bluebell laughed however…

"So I guess you still love food then." Said Lady Bluebell.

"All right! So it time to train! We have four months!" said Lady Bluebell creating a calendar and a clock to keep the time.

The first few days they practiced the basic moves, "Pistol" which was a simple punch, "Whip" which was a roundhouse kick and "Rocket" which was just flinging.

By the end of the first week they were ready to move on to the hardest stuff.

Outside only 15 minutes has past.

"So…" said Rainbow Dash, "What are your powers."

"We can both turn into snakes." Said Spring Breeze.

"I turn into a king cobra and she turns into an anaconda." Said Golden Field.

"That is awesome." Said Rainbow Dash.

"What about Lady Bluebell?" asked Rarity.

"She can use the power of love to turn people into stone." Explained Golden Field.

"But she rarely uses that power and prefers to use Haki." Said Spring Breeze.

"Hey did out read the news paper today?" asked Spike coming into the room.

"Let me gesso Blueblood trying to apologize made it page one." Muttered Rarity.

"How did you know?" asked Spike.

"Because I was the one he tried to apologize to." Muttered Rarity.

"Oh.." said Spike.

"He tried to apologize to you?" asked applejack.

"Yes…" said Rarity, "Though I still don't understand why."

In the dream world Pinkie and Lady Bluebell were taking a break to rest, since they didn't need to sleep or eat they took long breaks to make up for it.

"Do you know why doesn't Twilight use her powers that much?" asked Pinkie, "Or is because of her magic."

"I do…" sighed Lady Bluebell, "But… but something happened a few years ago involving her and two other Devil's Reincarnations… because of that she doesn't use her powers that much."

"What happened?" asked Pinkie.

"It's not my place to tell you…" said Lady Bluebell, "However if she or the other pony who went though the exact same thing she went though were tell you. You're such good friends Twilight and I'm sure once you meet the other pony who it happened to will eventually tell you. Just give it time."

"Okay…" sighed Pinkie then she realized something, "How are you sure that you sure about that a pony who I never met would tell me…"

Lady Bluebell froze, "We should get back to training."

"Come on! Tell me!" said Pinkie.

"You don't want me to spoil the surprise… do you?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"It's a surprise! Then don't tell me!" said Pinkie.

"She sure like surprises…" thought Lady Bluebell.

They continued to train them ore complex moves. And soon the first month passed.

On the outside, both Rainbow Dash got her last bits in Monopoly.

"And so Rainbow Dash is out." Said Applejack.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"At least you weren't booted out after 20 minutes." Said Spring Breeze, causing Fluttershy to blush.

"Can you please continue the story." Said Rarity.

"You must really hate Blueblood. "said Golden Field, "Okay, and then the pig started following him thinking he had more crackers. So he decided to run away. That was when the pig tackled him."

Rarity began to laugh.

Inside the dream world, Pinkie and Lady Bluebell were taking another break.

"They really are like my sisters." She said, "In this life."

"How did you meet?" asked Pinkie.

"Their parents were servants and since it's encouraged that children who are Devil's Reincarnations play with each other no matter what their social standing are. Thanks to that, I found them so quickly. If I hadn't I probably would have spent my whole life searching for them." Said Lady Bluebell.

Pinkie became silent.

"Are you going to search for them?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"What do you mean?" asked Pinkie.

"I mean Chopper's reincarnation and Ace's." said Lady Bluebell.

"I don't know yet…" said Pinkie, "Wait? What about Brook?"

Lady Bluebell sighed, "Brook wasn't reincarnated. His devil fruit is tied with death, meaning he wasn't able top be reincarnated…"

Pinkie looked crushed.

"BUT…" said Lady Bluebell, "It's said that the spirits of those tied with dead have appeared though it's rare… very, very rare.."

"It is possible…" said Pinkie.

"Though to be fair… I would rather no see Brook ever again…" said Lady Bluebell.

"Oh come on… he would just ask for money." said Pinkie, "He's not into ponies."

"So he asks for money?" asked Lady Bluebell.

As time went on, the two continued their training.

Until it was the end of the second month, however the third month it was going to be a little more complicated.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to train these while I'm sleeping?" asked Pinkie.

"It's why I hadn't chosen two hours." Said Lady Bluebell.

"If you say it's a good idea." Said Pinkie.

And so in month three they started training Gear 2.

Outside…

"Note to self…" said Spring Breeze, "Never play monopoly absent two business owners."

Spring breeze was now out of the game as was Golden Field, Twilight was still but just barely. No the two really sticking it in were Applejack and Rarity.

Then again both of them ran business so it should be too unexpected they were doing it.

Twilight sighed.

"Oh come on Twi, we're not beating you that badly." Said Applejack.

"No it's not that… it's just that sometimes if a Devil's Reincarnation goes through that training sometimes they get more of the personality traits from their past life." Said Twilight.

"IS that what your so worried about?" asked Spring Breeze "I mean… oh…"

"Great now she's going to eat twice her body weight." Said Golden Field.

"Actually she already does that." Said Twilight.

"Oh…" said Spring Breeze, "Then she's going to do stupid things for no good reason."

"She already does that." Said Twilight.

"What are you worried about?" asked Golden Breeze.

"If anything, it sounds like the traits she's probably gain is wearing a hat." Said Golden Field.

"A hat?" asked Rarity.

"Oh yeah… the straw hat was Luffy's trade mark." Said Golden Field

"He got rid of it a few months before his death." Said Spring Breeze.

At that very second in the dream world.

Pinkie was touching her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"I don't know, there's something missing." Said Pinkie.

"I see…" said Lady Bluebell releasing what was missing.

Back in the waking world.

"Wait, does Pinkie like going into the Everfree Forest?" asked Spring Breeze.

"No." answered Twilight.

"Okay, that's a bad trait that I think we can all agree that she shouldn't inherit." Said Golden Field.

"What sort of things Luffy do?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm going to have tell it won't I?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Well I guess I should tell about Skypiea." Said Twilight.

Back in the dream world, both were taking a break to talk again.

"So long has it been again?" asked Pinkie.

"About two and a half months" said Lady Bluebell.

"I miss everypony so much." Said Pinkie become sad.

"I know… but remember outside this world it's two and a half hours." Said Lady Bluebell.

"I think when I go back I'm going to hold a party." Said Pinkie.

"I can't blame you." Said Lady Bluebell.

The two started to once again train gear two.

A couple weeks later they started training in Gear Three.

Outside Rainbow Dash was laughing.

"Oh man… I cant' believe they missed out on that huge thing of gold." She laughed.

"So what were you in that crew?" asked Applejack.

"The archaeologist." Answered Twilight.

Rainbow Dash had a huge smile.

"It wasn't like Daring Do." Said Twilight.

"Oh…" whined Rainbow Dash.

It was Twilight's turn on the bored.

When she rolled the die she yelled out, "Oh come on!"

The place she landed on was Boardwalk which had hotels on it.

She muttered and gave Rarity the last of her money...

Now it was only Applejack and Rarity in the game.

"Well this is going to be a while." Said Spring Breeze.

However they didn't know that someone was listening in and had been for the past few hours.

In fact that pony was miles away and decided to finally inform the others…

And pony light blue pony.

"I have bad news." Said the light blue pony, "Pinkie is undergoing dream training."

"She is"?" asked Aurora, "Boy did I dodge a bullet."

"By the way, you haven't noticed who left." Sad the brown earth pony.

And he noticed that the fat earth pony was gone.

"The poor fool." Said light blue earth pony.

"He thought he could take Pinkie." Said the black unicorn.

"I'm sure she'll be done with her training when he gets there." Said the brown earth pony.

Sometime later, which was a lot longer in the dream world, they two were resting.

"Any second now." Sighed Lady Bluebell.

"It's almost over." Said Pinkie, "Four months."

She tried not to cry, she missed everypony so much.

"Remember try to not act weird in front of those that don't know." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Don't worry Bluebell I won't…" said Pinkie.

That was when both of them woke up.

"Looks like you're awake." Said Spring Breeze.

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight.

"I'm fine." Said Pinkie she then pulled them all into a group hug, "I missed all of you so much."

"You're acting like it was months!" said Rainbow Dash.

"For me it was." Said Pinkie.

She began to touch her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"I still don't know what's missing." Sighed Pinkie.

"Well it looks like next time the Devil's Alliance strikes they won't know what hit them." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Oh dear Celestia! Some pony's eat my house!" yelled somepony outside.

"Was that Berry Punch?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It didn't sound like her." Said Twilight.

"Who would eat a house?" asked Applejack.

That was when Pinkie remember, "I do one pony who would eat a house!" said Pinkie.

She ran out of the room.

"Of course! The billionaire tyrant!" said Twilight.

"King Wapol's reincarnation." Muttered Lady Bluebell.

And so they went to fight Wapol's reincarnation…

The poor fool didn't know what he had gotten into.

Next Time: Pinkie shows off her new moves against Wapol's reincarnation... Will she win? The answer is yes... What else will happen? Find out next time!


	6. He's Eating a House… Who Does That?

Chapter 6: He's Eating a House… Who Does That?

Full Plate was a devil's reincarnation who was a member of the Devil's Alliance. His goal was to have his own kingdom… again… in his past life he was the King of a land called Drum Island, it was until he field his country while they were being attack by a pirate crew… then when he tried to return Luffy kicked his butt and made him homeless. However it turned out to be a blessing in Disuse as not only he became a billionaire but was given a new country.

He knew this could happen again but only with Devil Alliance.

"Stop eating my house!" yelled Lemony Hearts.

"No now, I'm eating,." Said Full Plate.

Lyra and Bonbon watched.

"Who does that!" yelled Lyra.

"Come on." Whispered Bonbon, "We should go…"

"What?" asked Lyra.

"I'll explain later." She whispered.

The two walked away.

"I told you to stop eating my house!" yelled Lemony Hearts.

Full Plate turned his attention onto Lemony Hearts.

"Are you going to make me?" he asked.

Lemony Hearts grabbed a stick using her magic.

However full plate took a bite of the stick.

"You know you look tasty." Said Full Plate.

Lemony Hearts began to shake a little.

Full Plate opened his jaws to maximum however a rainbow blur saved her in time.

"What?" asked Lemony Hearts.

She saw it was Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks…" she said.

"Me and my friends are going to stop him." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Can't say I'm surfside you are the clean up crew for this town." Said Lemony Hearts.

Rainbow dash blinked.

Down on the ground, Full Plate shrugged and continued eating his house.

"Hey!" yelled Pinkie.

Full Plate looked at Pinkie.

"Oh it's you…" he said, "What are you going to tickle me?"

That was when Pinkie used the attack Gum Gum Pistol by punching… kicking… whatever him in the face.

Full Plate got up, "I thought you couldn't fight!" he yelled.

"I can now." Said Pinkie touching her head still unsure what was missing.

There was when the other arrived.

"So… his powers are eating?" asked applejack.

"Eating, incorporating it into his body and merging things he has eaten." Said Twilight, "At least that's what I heard."

"To be frank, his past life was barely a fighter." Said Lady Bluebell, "Unless he started fighting in this life he doesn't stand a chance."

There was a silence.

"Does anypony ant popcorn? Because I think I'm going to get some." Said Spring Breeze.

With Pinkie, she looked at Full Plate.

"Why are you here?" asked Pinkie.

"I know if I defeat you, I'll be higher up in the Devil's Alliance. After all if I get higher up I'll have a larger kingdom!" laughed Full Plate.

Pinkie stared at him.

"Is that all?" asked Pinkie.

"Of course it! What else would I want?" asked Full Plate.

That was when Pinkie used the attack all Gum Gum Whip on him.

He was tossed into the reminds of Lemony Hearts house and that was when he found her kitchen knives she had.

He laughed evilly and began to eat them.

"Now Pinkie Pie! You will pay!" yelled Full Plate coming out of the house.

"Can you please add my middle initial?" asked Pinkie.

"I have no idea what you middle initial is… unless it's D." said Full Plate.

"My middle name is Diane!" said Pinkie.

Full Plate began to pale, something happened, something happened that not only gave Pinkie new skills in fighting but more of Luffy's personality traits. That was when he ate himself leaving only a fall of fur that he couldn't eat.

Those watching tried not to loose their lunch.

"Positively disgusting." Muttered Rarity.

"So did I missed anything?" asked Rainbow Dash that was when she saw what full plate was doing.

"What is that?" she asked just was Spring Breeze arrived.

Needless to say the green Pegasus started choking on her popcorn.

That was when Full Plate came out of his mouth, much skinner.

"Looks like I lost a weight." Said Full Plate.

There was an awkward silence, "Look over there!" he shouted.

That was when Full Plate ran away as fast he could, it also helped he lost the weight.

"Get back here!" yelled Pinkie.

Of course those watching followed them.

"I just need to find some knives." Thought Full Plate.

In the town square, Flim and Flam had retuned to Ponyville. However all of the ponies were glaring at them.

"Now, now I know that you don't like what happened with the Super Cider Squeezy 6000, but now we're selling something else!" said Flim.

That was when they revealed a large cart fill of knives.

"The Supreme Diamond Cutting Knife!" said Flim.

"Each knives is carved from the finest steel using diamonds!" said Flam.

"You can cut anything with these knives!" said Flim.

That was when music began to play.

"WEELLLLL!" both of them of started to sing.

However Full Plate showed up, ate all of the knives then ran off.

Every single pony was confused about what just happened.

"Flim…" said Flam.

"Yes…" answered Flim.

"Did somepony just show up and EAT the knives?" asked Flam.

"Yes…" answered Flim.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things." Said Flim.

Full Plate ran back towards Pinkie.

"Now Pinkie D. Pie! I remember hearing that your weakness is blades!" taunted full plate.

That was when knives began to emerge from his skin.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." Taunted Full Plate.

"Where did you even get those knives?" asked Pinkie.

"Two ponies were trying to sell the,." Laughed Full Plate.

He ran towards Pinkie, he tried to hit Pinkie, but Pinkie dodged every time.

"Oh scared of the knives?" taunted Full Plate.

"What happened to his body?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"From the looks of it he ate a bunch of knives." Said Twilight.

"What are his powers again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"He can eat anything." Answered Applejack.

"These powers are weird." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah… they can be." Said Gold Field.

Full Plate aimed another attack at Pinkie who dodged.

"Are you again your going to lose?" taunted Full Plate.

"Not really I just want to get hurt." Answered Pinkie.

"IS that so…" said Full Plate.

Full Plate continued his assault but Pinkie continued to dodge.

"You can't even land a punch." Taunted Full Plate.

That was when Pinkie found an opened with his face and punched him using that.

"You go forgot to add knives to your face." Said Pinkie.

"That won't stop me!" taunted Full Plate.

However this only encouraged Pinkie to kick him in the face with Gum Gum Stamp.

"You won't defeat me in this life!" yelled Full Plate.

This is when Pinkie decided to use Gum Gum Gatling on his face.

"This is just getting sad now." Said Rainbow Dash.

"The only reason why he was feared was because his subject were afraid he would eat them." Explained Lady Bluebell.

"That's horrible." Whispered Fluttershy.

"From what Robin heard." Said Twilight, "Luffy easily beat him twice."

"So that's why he's not a threat." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I won't gibe up!" yelled Full Plate who was thoroughly beaten, really the only reason why he wouldn't give up was the hope that he could still win against her using his knives.

"But your face is all smashed up." Said Pinkie.

"I refuse to give up!" he yelled.

Pinkie sighed and decided to once again Gum Gum Pistol.

Full Plate had another idea however. He moved his body in such a way that Pinkie would hurt her when the punch hit.

Or that would have been the plan had the knives not been cheaply made and broke when Pinkie punched it.

Hey, those knives were being sold by the Flimflam brothers.

"What just happened!" yelled Full Plate.

"I don't know but it was lucky." Said Pinkie.

Meanwhile with Flim and Flam who decided to leave town were talking.

"Say do you think we should find that pony who ate our knives and thank him?" asked Flam.

Flim stared at his brother, "He ate the knives… that pony is dead." Answered Flim.

"Oh… right…" said Flam.

Back with the fight, Full Plate began to shake.

"Horse Apples." He muttered.

"All right! Let's finish this!" yelled Pinkie.

Pinkie once again used Gum Gum Gatling on him destroying the rest of the knives in his body.

Then she jumped into the air, and used a version of Gum Gum Spear on him.

Then used Gum Gum Scythe on him knocked him to the ground.

With those watching, they couldn't believe how Pinkie was fighting.

"Four Months wroth of training." Said Lady Bluebell, "And this her going easy."

"How is this going easy?" asked Applejack.

"Wait you didn't." said Twilight in shock, "You trained her in the Gears."

"Yes." Answered Lady Bluebell.

Back with the fight Pinkie decided to end it.

"All right knew attack!" shouted Pinkie, "Gum Gum Bucking!"

She got unto her forelegs and ended bucking Full Plate with her stretching powers so long that Full Plate was sent flying.

"All right!" said Pinkie, "That was easy!"

That was when Lady Bluebell placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"Next time… please don't launch them several mile." She said, "We do need to interrogate him."

"Did you do that yesterday?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Lady Bluebell froze and began to think, "Oh yeah…" she said.

"How do you forget these things?" asked Applejack.

"That was four months ago from my perspective." Mumbled Lady Bluebell, "Besides it was Alvida's reincarnation… our past lives never got along…"

Never got along was a nice way of putting it, they had a dual over Luffy that not only lasted several hours but ended in a draw and that only happened because Luffy got bored of the fight…

Really the only effect it had was the two hating each other and the cook of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew, Sanji crying for three whole days.

"All right you know what this calls for!" cheered Pinkie.

That night at the library, Pinkie was throwing a party, really it was a welcome home Pinkie party but the cover was a welcome to Ponyville party for Lady Bluebell, Spring Breeze, Golden Field and Prince Blueblood.

The banner read "Welcome to Ponyville Bluebell, Spring, Golden" and in tiny letters "Oh and Prince Blueblood.

"At least it mentions you." Said Golden Field.

Princess Blueblood sighed.

He looked over at Applejack.

"Applejack is it?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"What?" asked Applejack.

"I would like to apologize what happened at the Grand Galloping Gala for calling your food common carnival fare." Said Prince Blueblood, "I have tried many foods made by the whole Apple Family and many of what I tasted is quite exquisite."

"I don't know what to say." Said Applejack.

"I understand that you wouldn't want to accept." Said Prince Blueblood.

"I don't get why you're suddenly apologizing though." Mumbled Applejack.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Prince Blueblood.

However Applejack noticed something, that he was looking at Pinkie at the corner of his eyes.

OF course it had to be Pinkie as she was talking to his sister.

"Have you… have you fallen for Pinkie Pie?" asked Applejack.

"What of course not… she's nothing but a common pony, she might have become very close to my sister… and there just something about her she's still common." Prince Blueblood.

"Don't worry… I won't tell anypony." Whispered Applejack.

"Thank you…" he mouthed.

The conversation that Pinkie and Lady Bluebell were having was well…

"I don't know why but it still feel like I'm missing something." Said Pinkie touching her head.

"A straw hat." Answered Lady Bluebell launching.

"Oh that's what it is!" said Pinkie, "But where will I get one that's like Luffy's?"

That was when she looked at Rarity and ran over to her, "Please make me a hat! It's what I'm missing!"

"What?" asked Rarity.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please!" begged Pinkie.

"Okay… fine…" said Rarity.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" yelled Pinkie.

Many of those at the party laughed but that was when Fluttershy got a chill.

"You okay" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm fine… but it felt like something was watching us." Said Fluttershy.

A strange skull shape smoke watched the party and then flew away. To where, well Canterlot.

In the Castle, Princess Luna was looking over a book about Devil's Reincarnations.

"So that is what they are called." Said Princess Luna as she sighed.

She saw the smoke enter her room.

"Hello." She said to it, like one would to an old friend.

"I found Luffy, his reincarnation is in Ponyville." Said the smoke.

"Really? With all that I heard going on in Ponyville mad the stories you told me, I am not surfside Luffy is in Ponyville." Said Princess Luna, "You can at least watch him along with Twilight Sparkle."

"Actually is Luffy is a filly." Said the smoke, "I wish you were all humans… after all I'm sure she'd wear some nice panties."

The younger princess stared at the smoke.

"I would hit you if I could." She answered.

"But I don't have a body." The smoke laughed in a certain way, "Yo ho ho! Ghost joke!"

Princess Luna rolled her eyes… but inside she was laughing.

However she was still figuring out way to tell her sister…

Next time: It's just a quiet day in Ponyville, Pinkie gets her new hat. Prince Blueblood tries to figure out how to court Pinkie. Also two ponies who thought they had barely in common find they have a little more in common. However the Devi's Alliance comes up with a new plan... one involving blackmail... Meanwhile the Wonder Bolts prepare for their show in Ponyville... and one of the their members learns about what's going on...


	7. Just a Normal Day in Ponyville

Chapter 7: Just a Normal Day in Ponyville

Pinkie hummed as she skipped to the Carousel Boutique. Today was going to be a very good day, she could just tell.

However Pinkie skipped passed Prince Blueblood who watched her skip past him.

"So you devolved feelings for her." Said Golden Field appearing behind him.

"Are you really that surprised." Said Prince Blueblood.

"OF course no." said Golden Field.

"We knew what was going happen." Said Spring Breeze flying down to the ground.

"Just remember the longer you hide, the more painful it will be for her." Said Golden Field.

"Why can't I just hide it forever?" asked Prince Blueblood, "I'm going to look for love advice."

The prince left the two, both of them worried about him.

With Pinkie she arrived at the boutique.

"Is it ready?" asked Pinkie.

"It is." Said Rarity bringing out a hatbox, "Wait, you don't mind if its not the same color as the original?"

"If it's the same color as the original then it would be too weird." Said Pinkie, "I mean Luffy gave the hat away before he died."

"I see…" mumbled Rarity.

That was when she gave the hatbox and Pinkie opened it. Inside was a hat it was made of straw and the same shape but of course the colors were different. The hat itself was pink, darker than Pinkie's fur but a little lighter than her mane, while the band was a light blue that matched her eyes and the blue in her cutie mark.

Pinkie put it on and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Pinkie.

"It was my pleasure." Said Rarity.

Pinkie left skipping.

As pinkie left she skipped passed Bonbon who was buying flowers from Rose.

Bonbon looked at her and saw the hat.

"Now she has a straw hat." Mumbled Bonbon, "I swear she his reincarnation."

"What did you just say?" asked Rose.

Bonbon covered her mouth, she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You said something about being his reincarnation" said Rose.

Her eyes winded, "Are you a Devil's Reincarnation?" she asked.

"How do you know about those?" asked Bonbon.

Rose sighed, "Because I'm one too." She whispered.

Bonbon's eyes winded.

The two began to talk about it, unaware that somepony was listening in, however that listening in was in the Everfree Forest.

"Those two, I think we should offer them an invitation." He mused to himself.

Prince Blueblood decided to buy her chocolate but when he got to the Chocolate shop he changed his mind, when he got to the flower shop, he also changed his mind.

He knew she ate a lot so Pinkie wouldn't realize those gifts were his affection for her.

So he knew talking to Spring Breeze and Golden Field would be a bad idea as they were just tell him not to.

That only left in existence he could ask for advice.

"You want my advice on how to start dating Pinkie Pie?" asked Applejack as she bucked apples.

"Yes." Answered Prince Blueblood.

"There several problems with that." Said Applejack.

"I know she's probably dense when it comes to matters of the heart." Said Prince Blueblood.

"You got that right." Mumbled Applejack, "Then there's the fact she hates you."

Prince Blueblood blinked, "I really have to undo my reputation don't I?" he asked.

"Yeah you should if you want to win over Pinkie Pie." Mumbled Applejack.

"I should wait I bit since I already started doing that when I apologized to you and Ms. Rarity." Said Prince Blueblood, "I should have listen to them when they told me this might happen.

"What in tar nation are you talking about?" asked Applejack.

"Never mind… personal businesses." Said Prince Blueblood who ran away.

Applejack couldn't help getting a weird feeling from him, like he was hiding something big but decided not to push it for now.

In Cloudsdale the Wonder Bolts were finishing up practice for the upcoming Ponyville show, after performing one stunt they heard applause.

Spitfire looked to see who was applauding, it was a grey Pegasus with a wing as his Cutie Mark.

"Falcon Wing? What are you doing here?" asked Spitfire.

Falcon Wing was once a member of the Wonder Bolts but quit o join the Royal Guard.

He felt that it suited him more to serve the princess.

And thanks to the fact he was a Devil's Reincarnation, he joined the Fruit Brigade. In his past life he was royal guard named Pell, and his ability was to turn into a Falcon.

"I need to talk to you about certain business." Said Falcon Wing, "D.R. business."

Spitfire turned to Soarin', "Do you think you finish it up for me?" she asked.

"Sure." Answered Soarin' since he the only one who knew what D.R. stood for.

Spitfire went to talk to Falcon Wing.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You haven't heard the news have you?" asked Falcon Wing.

"You mean those rumors about them suddenly attacking Ponyville." said Spitfire, "Wait… they're not after Twilight are they?"

She gritted her teeth, if that was the case…

"No, no… it's not that." Said Falcon Wing, "It has nothing to do with that incident. It's actually a group that wants to take over Equestria."

"What seriously?" she asked.

"Prince Blueblood has ordered that no pony from the Fruit Brigade show up." He said, "But he is leaving it to his sister, her body guards, Twilight and another one native to Ponyville."

"Let me guess he's asking I help out when I get there." She said.

"Sort of… it's a lot more complicated than that." Said Falcon Wing, "First off the guard that usually acts as a body guard for you will be from the Fruit Brigade."

"It's not you is it?" asked Spitfire.

"No it's someone else…." Sighed Falcon Wing, "He needs to be slightly less conspicuous than me."

"Oh." Spitfire disappointed.

"And the other complication." Said Falcon Wing "Lady Bluebell asked me to tell you she his reincarnation first."

Spitfire froze.

"Really?" she asked.

Spitfire had a deal with Lady Bluebell whoever found his reincarnation first.

"She really found him?" asked Spitfire.

"Actually it's a filly, named Pinkie Pie." Said Falcon Wing.

"Pinkie Pie?" asked Spitfire, "Is she that filly that stage dived unto a cake during the Grand Galloping."

"She is." Answered Falcon Wing with a grin.

Spitfire began to laugh, "Can't say I'm surprised."

Spitfire sighed, she couldn't believe his reincarnation was found.

"You okay?" asked Falcon Wing.

"I'm fine." She said, "I should finish it up."

"Tell everypony I said hi." Said Falcon Wing.

"I will." Said Spitfire flying off.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Devil's Alliance, they were meeting.

"Does anypony have any ideas?" asked the black unicorn.

"To find those two guys who were selling knives and beat them up!" said Full Plate.

They all ignored him.

"I have two plans…" said the blue Pegasus, "One is one I can do on my own. And I would like to sit on it for a bit… but the other…"

"What's the other?" asked Aurora.

"I overheard a rather interesting today, and that thing is that there's two more Devil's Reincarnations in Ponyville."

"Wait if they're living in Ponyville then that just means they want a live normal life." Said Aurora.

"Unless it's somepony who worked with us in the past." Said the brown earth pony.

"You are right… in fact both of them worked for your past life…" said the light blue Pegasus looking at the brown earth pony.

In Ponyville Twilight was reading a book when Spike coughed up a letter.

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

She grabbed the letter.

"What does it say?" asked Spike.

"Due to a rule, they always send a Pegasus member of the royal guard to be undercover for a Wonder Bolts show. And the member they're sending this year will be a member of the Fruit Brigade."

"That's good." Said Spike.

"That's a good idea… undercover." Said Twilight who realized something, her eye began to twitch, "I have to go talk to somepony."

Spike wondered what she meant and shrugged.

Meanwhile Pinkie was walking around town showing her new hat.

"Oh hi, I like your new hat, Pinkie Pie." Said Derpy walking with Time Turner and her daughter Dinky.

"Oh I like going by my middle initial now." Said Pinkie, "It's D by the way…"

"Why?" asked Dinky.

"Maybe I'll tell you in the future." Said Pinkie.

Pinkie skipped off.

"Why is she going by her middle initial?" asked Derpy.

"Remember that incident a while back?" asked Time Turner, "When we went back 500 years ago…"

"You mean that group of ponies with Super Powers!" said Derpy.

"She's one of them…" said Time Turner.

"But that happened 500 years ago." Mumbled Derpy.

"I'll explain later." Said Time Turner.

"Why not now!" said Dinky.

"Come on Dinky, I'm sure there's a reason why he doesn't want to talk about it in public." Said Derpy.

That was when Twilight ran passed them.

"Looks like she finally realized a loop hole." Said Time Turner.

Derpy began to shoo them away. Remembering the rumors about what happens when Twilight is really, really angry…

Twilight found Prince Blueblood drinking tea as a café while think about what to straighten out first.

"Prince Blueblood! I got a bone to pick with you." Said Twilight.

"What did I do now…" said Prince Blueblood.

"You didn't even consider undercover." Said Twilight.

"Oh that…" said Prince Blueblood, "Now's not a good time to talk about that."

"Why not?" asked Twilight.

"Were you so focused on the undercover part that you didn't consider that Spitfire might want to "temporally move to Ponyville" like my sister did?" asked Blueblood.

Twilight froze, with everything that had been going she almost forgot.

"We both know that Spitfire has been looking for Luffy's reincarnation as long my sister has. Maybe even longer." Said Blueblood.

Twilight sighed…

"Then again considering that incident. I wouldn't be surprised if you pushed most of that information out your head." Said Prince Blueblood.

Blueblood motioned to the waiter to bring some more tea.

"Twilight I know use Crocodile's reincarnation as an excuse for your fear that he might join them but I doubt that he's a member." Said Prince Blood.

"I guess the Fruit Brigade are keeping tabs on a former member, right…" said Twilight.

Prince Blueblood became silent.

"Right?" asked Twilight.

"Oh the waiter has more tea." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Right?" asked Twilight getting more impatient.

Prince Blueblood poured Twilight a cup of tea.

"You have to promise not to blow up." Sighed Prince Blueblood.

"Fine I promise." Said Twilight.

"We lost track of him months ago." He said.

"WHAT!" yelled Twilight, her coat suddenly turned an off white color, her eyes turns red and her mane and tail suddenly caught on fire.

Prince Blueblood sighed as she eventually calmed down.

"I'm sorry but no pony wanted to worry you." Said Prince Blueblood.

Twilight sighed…

"You're going to have tell your friends eventfully." Said Prince Blueblood, "Besides if half the stories I heard about Luffy are true Pinkie D. Pie won't stand for it."

"You're right." Sighed Twilight.

Prince Blueblood smiled…

"By the way, why are you being so nice to me?" asked Twilight.

Prince Blueblood began to shift his eyes, "No reason…"

He coughed, "Oh in a week or so we should talk about getting some members to act undercover and I apologize for not thinking that sooner." He said.

Twilight still stared at him but decided to not peruse it for now…

In Cloudsdale, as they were off duty, Spitfire and Soarin' laid on a cloud talking and in Soarin's case, eating a pie.

"So what did Falcon Wing wanted to talk to you about?" asked Soarin'.

"A group of rebels are Devil's Reincarnations are messing with Ponyville." She explained

"Really?" asked Soarin' surprised, "Wait is it towards those guys who wield the elements of Harmony."

"No, but they are a part of it, Twilight is one too… and as it turns on one of the others." Said Spitfire.

"Really? Is it Rainbow Dash?" asked Soarin'.

"No…" said Spitfire.

"That one you told me about when you had to help out with that Tornado?" asked Soarin'

"No, I'm sure she's just a Haki user." Said Spitfire, "No, it's the one that stage dived onto the cake at the Grand Galloping Gala."

Soarin' laughed at that memory then remember, "Wait didn't you make a bet with Spring Breeze about whether Luffy will born as a filly or a colt?"

"Oh pony feathers! I owe her thirty bits!" said Spitfire.

Soarin' laughed then began to choke on the pie.

"Chew your food." Said Spitfire

"I'm fine." Said Soarin' hitting his chest.

"I guess that's the first thing you're going to do while going to Ponyville, right?" asked Soarin'.

Spitfire was silent.

"Oh come on! You've been wanting to meet her since we were foals and you're going to chicken out?" asked Soarin'.

"This is the second time I could have spoke to her… I saw her twice. But I didn't know." Said Spitfire, "Besides Luffy lived years after Ace died. Maybe Pinkie wouldn't care about me…"

"Spitfire… don't say that." Said Soarin', "You're just nervous."

"But…" said Spitfire.

"It will be fine! If it's not! Then I will stop eating pies for a whole month." Said Soarin'.

"You better be right." Said Spitfire, "Because remember what happened last time you went without pies for a month."

"Of course I do…" said Soarin', "We also vowed never to speak of it again…"

Spitfire too was a Devil's Reincarnation. In fact her past life was of a man named Portgas D. Ace, while they weren't really related, Ace and Luffy were brothers…

And Spitfire hoped that maybe she could at least be friends with Pinkie.

Next Time: After reliving a certain memory from Luffy's past. Pinkie is nervous about meeting Ace's reincarnation. At the same time Spitfire is still nervous about meeting Pinkie. Will they be able to talk. Meanwhile, Steel and Crocodile's reincarnation show up... will they be able to get the two hidden Devil's Reincarnation to join them or not?


	8. Sand Storm

Chapter 8: Sand Storm

Pinkie jolted awake. That nightmare… No memory. She would sometimes see that memory as a filly. She decided go to the bathroom and washed her face.

"Ace…" she whispered to herself.

It was the memory of Ace dying. One of the worst days in Luffy's life…

Pinkie looked at herself in the horror.

"I wonder if Ace's reincarnation would hate me…" she thought, "After all Luffy couldn't save him…"

She sighed and went to bed, hoping for the dreams that night

The next day, Lady Bluebell was humming while walking to Sugar Cube Corner.

She got there to find Pinkie working the counter.

"Pinkie, love the new hat!" said Lady Bluebell, "So you have to work today?

"Yeah…" said Pinkie.

"Oh well because that surprise is coming today!" said Lady Bluebell.

"Really?" asked Pinkie Pie suddenly becoming cheerful, "What is it?"

"Oh come on! I don't want to ruin the surprise, you'll see when it comes!" said Lady Bluebell.

"Okay!" said Pinkie.

Lady Bluebell blinked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinkie, we spent a four months together in a dream world… I know when something is wrong with you." Said Lady Bluebell.

Pinkie sighed.

"I relived that memory last night." Said Pinkie.

"Which one?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"The war…" whispered Pinkie.

"What do you mean war?" asked Lady Bluebell who then realized what she meant, "Oh…"

"Do you think Ace's reincarnation will hate me?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh Pinkie, I'm sure it will be fine. Don't worry." Said Lady Bluebell, "Don't worry"

"If you say so." Said Pinkie.

"Besides you still have that surprise!" said Lady Bluebell.

"Oh yeah!" said Pinkie happily.

At the same time, the Wonder Bolts arrived at the hotel they were going to stay at for the next few days.

Spitfire gathered them all.

"I thought it would be a good idea for explore the town and relax before out show." Said Spitfire, "So for the next few hours do what you want."

They all shrugged and decided to explore the town, however a female member approached Spitfire.

"Where's the undercover guard that's supposed to be protecting us." She asked.

Spitfire sighed, "He has some personal he needed to attend to." She answered.

At the library, there was a knock on the door, Twilight went to answer it, outside was a Pegasus stallion in a delivery uniform holding a box of candy.

"Candy gram for Twilight Sparkle." Said the Pegasus.

However Twilight shut the door on him.

There was an explosion outside and Twilight opened the door seeing the Pegasus was unscathed except for his clothing.

"You should have known that wouldn't work." Said Twilight letting him in.

"I would have thought that you would have gotten rusty." Mumbled the Pegasus as he walked in.

This was Bombs Away, a member of the Fruit Brigade. The two knew each other and got along okay…

Mostly because Bombs Away was a bit of prankster, which was something he didn't inherit from his past life, it was acutely his father who encouraged using his powers for pranking instead of harm.

Which was why they only got along okay, thanks to the fact he liked to prank Twilight was the reason she never considered him a friend.

In his past life, he was a member of Baroque Works, a group Robin was a part of before she joined Luffy's crew. Afterwards during a series of events involving daring rescues, he ended up spending the rest of his life working in a café.

"So… what's going on exactly… I wasn't briefed." Said Bombs Away.

"Seriously?" asked Twilight.

"All I was told that weird things involving Devil's Reincarnations are going on here and I should talk to you." Said Bombs Away.

"Okay…" sighed Twilight.

Meanwhile with Soarin' he decided to go Sugar Cube corner.

He got there to find Pinkie working the counter.

"Hello! And welcome to Sugar Cube corner!" said Pinkie she then realized something, "You're not from around here! Are you new in town."

"Oh! I'm just here for blueness." Said Soarin'.

"Oh…" sighed Pinkie, "I don't get to welcome you…"

"So what kind of pie do you have?" asked Soarin'.

"Well we have apple! Cherry! Blueberry! Chocolate Cream! And Banana Cream!" said Pinkie.

"You know you look familiar…" said Soarin' that was when remembered, "Oh weren't you one of Princess Cadance's bride's maids?"

"That's right!" said Pinkie, "And I was the one in charge of the reaction! Hey! Didn't you dance with Rainbow Dash."

"It was because we're friends." Answered Soarin'.

"You're one of the members of the wonder bolts!" said Pinkie, "That's why you're in town!"

"That's right!" said Soarin', "I'm Soarin's by the way."

"I'm Pinkie D. Pie." Said Pinkie.

"Wait, your last name is Pie and you work in a bakery?" asked Soarin'.

"That's right." Said Pinkie, "Though surpassingly my favorite food is cupcakes. I know, I know… it makes some ponies uncomfortable… esspeiclly that that one spread rumors that I bake ponies in cupcakes."

"What?" asked Soarin'.

"Don't ask." Said Pinkie.

"So are you going to see the show?" asked Soarin'.

"I don't know." Answered Pinkie, "It really depends on if I'm able to get tickets."

"If you don't, I'll cover you." Said Soarin'.

"Really! Thanks!" said Pinkie.

"Oh by the way, I'll have Bann cream, I've been wanting that lately." Said Soarin'.

Pinkie wrapped it up for him and he paid for his pie.

"I'll see you around." said Soarin'.

Soarin' left, a little confused, he didn't know why but there was just something about that mare… something about her that just made him feel happy.

As he left, he passed by the brown earth pony from the Devil's Alliance and somepony who was wearing a cloak.

"So… I look for the one named Bonbon I believe." Said the brown earth pony.

"And I will look for my partner's reincarnation." Said the pony warning the cloak who was Steel.

The two separated to search.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was flying. She was so excited or the Wonder Bolts show, however as she practice tricks she saw Spitfire just laying on the clouds, looking somewhat depressed.

"Spitfire?" asked Rainbow Dash flying towards her.

"Oh hey… Rainbow Dash." She answered.

"What's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's a long story." Answered Spitfire, "But I'll tell you… you know about Devil's Reincarnations, right?"

"Wait… I thought it was supposed to be a secret." Said Rainbow Dash, "Wait… then what Bluebell told me… you're the one she was hinting at, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Laughed Spitfire, that was when she lifted up her hoof and it suddenly turned to flames, "My past life ate the Flame Flame Fruit, meaning I can create, control and even turn into powers."

However Rainbow Dash on the other hand was squeeing, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she squeed, "That is so awesome!"

Spitfire laughed, "It is…" she said.

"Wait… is this about getting involved with what's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

No… not at all." Answered Spitfire, "I am 100 percent loyal to Princess Celestia. She saved my life years ago and I'll do anything to help out with whatever I can…"

"Oh…" said Rainbow Dash, "Then what's the problem."

"You see… my past life had a brother, they weren't really related but it didn't matter. My past life died pretty young… and I found out that my past life's brother lives here." Said Spitfire, "I know it sounds confusing… but… to me it makes so much sense…"

"Oh okay…" said Rainbow Dash who was confused but knew she had to answer.

"I found out his brother's reincarnation lives here in Ponyville…" said Spitfire, "I have been waiting my whole life to find her… but now that I can meet her… I don't know… if I can…"

"Why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"My past life died pretty young… and I'm worried that she moved passed it in the past life…" said Spitfire.

"Wait…" said Rainbow Dash, "I only know of two Devil Reincarnations… and only Pinkie Pie was a boy in her past life."

Spitfire looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Wait… are you saying and you and Pinkie Pie…" said Rainbow Dash.

"We were brothers…" said Spitfire.

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Seriously." Said Spitfire.

"Whoa…" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile at the Town's Flower Shop, the disguised Steel saw Rose working the stall.

"Hello." Said Rose, "How can I help you."

"You're the one named Rose, am I correct." Said Steel.

"Yes, why?" asked Rose getting a little scared.

"I see…" said Steel, "So… it's been a long time then…"

Rose began to pale, "You're the pony who tried to kidnap Fluttershy… aren't you."

"That I am…" said Steel, "And in your past we were partners."

Rose froze but then she remember something, "We were partners, but when I was freed from prison you still were loyal to Crocodile…"

"That's right… and I…" said Steel.

"You know nothing abut my life after you left. After that day I… Paula led a normal life until the day she died." Said Rose, "And that's what I want a normal life. So what if I have powers. I don't care and my friends don't care. I think you should leave…"

"So you're friends do know about your past life." Said Steel, "Then that should be easy then."

"What?" asked Rose.

That was when Daisy and Lily.

"What's going on?" asked Lily.

Before Rose could answer, Steel ran behind the two mares and grabbed them. He turned forelegs into blades.

"I think you should reconsider your answer…" said Steel.

Rose began to shake.

At the library, Twilight finished her explanation about the Devil's Alliance to Bombs Away.

"So it's confirmed that there are at least two Logia Users…" said Bombs Away, "How come there's no members of the Fruit Brigade stationed her for the time being?"

"Ask Prince Blueblood." Muttered Twilight.

"Say no more." Said bombs Away.

That was when Lady Bluebell entered the library.

"Twilight, I need your help with something." Said Lady Bluebell then she noticed Bombs Away, "Oh hello… sorry I didn't mean to introduce."

"It's okay, we were done here." Said Bombs Away.

"What do you need my help with." Said Twilight.

"I need somepony to distract Pinkie D. Pie while I find Spitfire." Said Lady Bluebell, "I'm having problems looking for her…"

"I don't know if I should be the one." Said Twilight.

"I'll distract her!" said Bombs Away.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"What, you know I'm not into revenge from my past life. I just plan to start a prank war." Said Bombs Away.

"I don't know if that I good idea." Said Twilight.

"Look just because my last prank war ended badly doesn't mean all of my prank wars have to end badly." Said Bombs Away.

"Your last prank war was with my aunt." Said Lady Bluebell, "Failure was the only option…"

"See…" said Bombs Away.

"Maybe you should just give her a candy gram…" mumbled Twilight, "I don't think you have time for a full blown prank war."

Bombs Away groaned, "Yes mom." Muttered Bombs Away.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Twilight.

Bombs Away rolled his eyes and left.

"That's going to be fun." Said Lady Bluebell.

:"Seriously?" asked Twilight.

Meanwhile at the house where both Lyra and Bonbon lived. Bonbon was making some chocolates while listening to her partner play her lyre.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Lyra.

Lyra went to the door and saw the brown earth pony.

"Hello I'm looking a Bonbon." Said the brown earth pony.

"Who are you?" asked Lyra.

"My name is Sandy Dune." Said the brown earth pony apparently named Sandy, "Like I said I am here to see Bonbon."

"Can I help you?" asked Bonbon.

"Yes, may I come in." said Sandy, "I have something I want to ask."

"Sure." Said Bonbon, something told her not to trust her, but let her in anyways.

"I was wondering if what I heard was true..." said Sandy.

"If what was true?" asked Bonbon.

"If you were a Devil Reincarnation…" said Sandy.

"What… how did you know…" said Bonbon.

"How would you like to join the Devil's Alliance?" asked Sandy.

"No thank you but I prefer my life now." Said Bonbon.

Sandy sighed, "That's a shame after all you were my subordinate back in the day… and you did try to save me from Impel Down in our past lives."

"Mr. 0…" she whispered, "Lyra! Get our of here now!"

"What?" asked Lyra, "Wait… you said Mr. 0."

Lyra paled… she decided to run, however Sandy hoof turned to sand and engulfed.

"Now if you want your mare friend to die you'll devil's alliance." Said Sandy, "After all the weight changing abilities of Miss Valentine will aid us greatly."

Bonbon gritted her teeth.

Back with Bombs Away he was getting ready for the candy gram.

"All right! Here it goes!" said Bombs Away.

Bombs Away entered Sugar Cube Corner.

"Candy Gram for Pinkie Pie." Said Bombs Away.

"Really?" asked Pinkie, "Wait who is from?"

"I have no idea." Said Bombs Away.

"I can't expect it unless I know who it's from." Said Pinkie.

"You will except it." Said Bombs Away.

"I wont!" said Pinkie.

"You will!" said Bombs Away.

"I won't!" said Pinkie.

"You will!" said Bombs Away.

"I will!" said Pinkie.

"You won't!" said Bombs Away.

"I will!" said Pinkie.

"You won't and that's final!" said bombs Away.

That was when he exploded, thanks to his powers he was immune.

"You're good." Said Bombs Away.

"You okay." Said Pinkie who then realized he didn't' have a scratch on him. "Wait! You're that guy who picked his boogers! Aren't you."

"Please don't say that…" said Bombs Away, "And I'm on your side…"

"You are…" said Pinkie.

"I'm a member of the Fruit Brigade, ask Twilight, she'll vouch for me." Said Bombs Away.

"If you say so…" said Pinkie.

Meanwhile, in an area near the Everfree forest, Sandy and Steel dumped their hostages on the ground. All three of them were tied up as well as gagged. As for Lyra, strange ball of sand covered her horn so she couldn't use magic.

"Remember you two, if Fluttershy is ours, your friends are untied." Said Sandy.

"I know…" mumbled Bonbon.

"He said untied…" thought Rose.

Steel tossed them some cloaks.

"You might want these to hide your identity…" said Steel, "After all if they find who you really are they might realize something is wrong."

"Okay…" said Rose.

"Fine…" muttered Bonbon.

Both of them put on the cloaks.

"Now we begin stage one!" said Sandy.

She created a tornado made of sand in her hoof.

On the cloud Spitfire sighed.

"Oh come on! I think Pinkie will like you." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe." Said Spitfire.

That was when Soarin' found the two.

"Hey you two…" said Soarin', "Wait, you know?"

"She knows." Answered Spitfire.

"Found your sister from another life?" asked Soarin'.

"I haven't even started looking." Said Spitfire.

Soarin' opened the box and started eating his pie.

"You went to Sugar Cube Corner haven't you." Said Rainbow Dash, "Did you meet Pinkie?"\

"I did!" said Soarin'.

"What was she like?" asked Spitfire.

"Oh… she's really nice and funny… and there's something about her that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." Said Soarin'.

"What?" asked Spitfire.

"What's wrong?" asked Soarin'.

"The stallion who's like my brother fell in love with the pony who was my brother in a past life…"thought Spitfire.

"You okay?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm having a really weird day." Said Spitfire.

"Spitfire!" called out a voice.

As it turned out it was Spring Breeze.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She said.

Next Time: With Attacks by Multiple Devil's Reincarnations, they need to split up. Will Pinkie be able defeat Sandy? Will Pinkie learn who Spitfire was in her past life. And just how will she react to Sandy blackmailing Rose and Bonbon? Find out next time!


	9. Fire Strom

A/N: Sorry, I didn't end up answering all of the questions, sorry, but enjoy the chapter none the less!

Chapter 9: Fire Strom

Twilight and Lady Bluebell watch the sand storm brew outside. They knew the cause.

"Looks like Crocodile's reincarnation is finally here…" said Lady Bluebell.

"I knew he would show up eventually…" sighed Twilight.

"Isn't it supposed to be a mare." Lady Bluebell.

Twilight stared at her who just giggled.

"How are we going to find him." Said Lady Bluebell.

"We just have to figure how where the storm is coming from." Said Twilight.

Twilight went to her room and got out a large telescope and put several protection spells on it.

She looked through and found what she was looking for.

"There is it." She said, "That way."

"What are you going on to?" asked Lady Bluebell.

Twilight sighed, her horn began to glow as she closed her eyes.

Elsewhere, at the center of the storm.

"So what's the plan?" asked Rose.

"There were be three groups." Explained Sandy, "Steel your with your old partner… you attack anypony who gets in your way… You are going alone, you have the same orders… all three of us will find her."

"Have her house?" asked Bonbon.

"Yes…" answered Sandy, "She's not home."

"I think today is the day she goes to the spa." Said Bonbon.

"Knowing what's going on she probably left." Said Steel.

"That's why we need to search the whole town." Said Sandy.

Sandy tossed an umbrella at Bonbon.

"Here you know what to do with it." Said Sandy.

Little did they know was that an invisible pair of eyes and ears were listening in.

Back in the library, Twilight opened her eyes as her horn stopped glowing.

"I never thought I'd see the day you would use your powers like that." Said Lady Bluebell.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "It's worse than I thought…"

"Steel is there, isn't' he?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"He is… but so are two others." Said Twilight.

"Hey!" they heard someone call out.

They went down stairs as Rainbow Dash, Spring Breeze, Spitfire and Soarin' entered.

Rainbow Dash shut the door.

"You all right?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"You mean trying to fly that sandstorm?" asked Rainbow Dash, "It's just peachy."

"It's Crocodile's reincarnation, isn't it?" asked Spitfire.

"It is." answered Twilight.

That was when the door once again opened revealing Pinkie and Bombs Away.

"Good I was right, everypony seems to gathering here." Said Bombs Away.

"Good you're here." Said Twilight.

"You might fighting against Crocodile's reincarnation?" asked Bombs Away he started pointing to Pinkie, "Shouldn't she be the one to fight him."

"That's not what I meant… there's more than just Crocodile's." said Twilight, "they found the reincarnations of Miss Double Finger and Miss Valentine."

"What kind of names are those?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"They're codenames." Said Bombs Away, "Don't ask long story."

"Why are you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Bombs Away, member of the Fruit Brigade and currently undercover for the Royal Guard in order to protect the Wonder Bolts." Saud Bombs Away.

"Don't worry he's cool." Said Soarin'.

"Just don't take any candy from him." Whispered Spitfire.

"We need to find Fluttershy in this storm now…" said Twilight.

That was when the door suddenly opened and in walked in Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Golden Field.

"That was convenient." Said Pinkie.

"We made it." Sighed Applejack.

"OKAY! RAINBOW DASH!" yelled Rarity, "WHAT'S WITH THE SAND STORM! YOU ALMOST RUINED MY MANE!"

"Hey, it wasn't my doing!" said Rainbow Dash.

"She's right." Said Twilight, "This storm is caused by another Devil's Reincarnation…"

"They can even change the weather?" asked Rarity.

"If they are powerful enough." Said Golden Field.

"All right! I have a plan." Said Twilight.

She took out maps and charts from somewhere.

"All right! Pinkie, you go find Crocodile's reincarnation with Soarin', Rainbow Dash and Spitfire. We need as many Pegasi to help you." Said Twilight.

"Fine with that." She said.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'll explain when we having the dramatic running towards scene." Said Pinkie.

"Okay…" said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know…" said Spitfire.

"I think you should accompany her…" said Lady Bluebell.

"I totally agree…" said Spring Breeze rather stiffly.

"Spring Breeze, Golden Field you will go find Steel Blade and Double finger's reincarnation." Said Twilight.

"Okay! Said Spring Breeze.

"I was wondering when we'd get some action." Said Golden Field.

"Bombs Away…" said Twilight.

"Say no more…" said Bombs Away, "I was going to complain if you didn't assign me to her."

"The rest of us will stay here." Said Twilight, "Just in case it doesn't work…"

They all nodded and left the library.

"Our you sure it's a good idea, to have Pinkie fighting the pony who causing the storm?" asked Applejack.

"I know for a fact that she can win." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile with Pinkie's group…

You need use to make rain?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Yeah! Crocodile was weak against water." Said Pinkie, "It's the only way I can hit her and I'm not using my own blood like Luffy did."

"Gross." Mumbled Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie looked at Soarin' and Spitfire, "You know about what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh yeah… I grew up with a Devil Reincarnation." Said Soarin'.

"Awesome!" said Pinkie.

"You have to tell her…" whispered Rainbow Dash.

"I know…" said Spitfire.

Elsewhere the other two groups raced to find the ones they would be fighting…

Bombs Away as somepony in a cloak holding an umbrella.

"You're a member of the Devil 's Alliance, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm new." Said Bonbon disgusting her voice, which wasn't hard, in fact she liked to mess with ponies by doing that.

Meanwhile with Spring Breeze and Golden Field they saw Steel and Rose.

"You Lady Bluebell's bodyguards aren't you?" asked Steel.

"That's right." Said Golden Field taking out that large weapon of heir's from… somewhere.

"I'll take Steel and you take… her…" said Spring Breeze.

"Right!" said Golden Field.

"You think you can stop us…" said Steel.

That was when both of them shifted into their half pony, half snake forms. Which made them both rather… well gigantic.

"So you're they reincarnations of Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold…" said Steel.

"That's right." Said Spring Breeze.

"Give it your all.." whispered Steel to Rose.

Rose gulped when he said that.

With Pinkie's team. They stopped when they heard laughs.

"So you're Pinkie D. Pie…" said Sandy making her presence known, "I am Sandy Dune, I think you know who I am…"

"Your Crocodile!" muttered Pinkie.

"Oh you brought Pegasus with you. That will make you win." Taunted Sandy.

Sandy turned her hoof to sand and tired to hit Rainbow Dash with it, but she flew away.

"What…" muttered Sandy.

"Fastest Flyer in a Equestria!" bragged Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, we have to make rain clouds…" said Spitfire.

"Fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Good luck!" said Soarin'.

"I don't need it." Said Pinkie putting her hat on the ground.

Sandy rolled her eyes at that and just stood still.

Meanwhile, with fights with Golden Field and Rose, Rose would turned her body into spikes every time Golden Field would attack, while Golden Field would dodged every time Rose would attack.

"You're good." Said Golden Field, "But I can tell you're not putting your all into it."

"That's what you know!" said Rose.

"Wait… I know that voice…" said Golden Field, "Don't you sell flowers in town."

"No… no not at all…" said Rose freaking out.

Golden Field narrowed her eyes.

"I think I figured it out…" she said.

"I don't think they're going to let them live…" said Rose.

"Should have known…" muttered Golden Field.

Back with Bombs Away and Bonbon, Bonbon used that umbrella Sandy gave her and took to the air but making herself light as a feather. However…

"This was a early bad idea." She muttered to herself.

"Tell me why I shouldn't nock you out of the air?" asked Bombs Away.

"Because it's pointless." Said Bonbon, "I mean the sandstorm is brewing…"

"So you mean after making a good life for yourself in your past life you decided to go back to crime in this life… what's the point…" said Bombs Away.

"Wait… how do you know about my past life unless…" said Bonbon.

Bombs Away plucked out some of his hair and blew them toward Bonbon. They then exploded in the air, but none of it was close to knocked her out of the air.

"I think that speaks for itself…" said Bombs Away.

"What am I going to do…" she thought.

Back with Pinkie and Sandy, Pinkie tired to punch Sandy, but Sandy just turned into sand. She then tried to kicked her, but once again turned into sand.

"Where's that rain." Thought Pinkie.

The three Pegasi helping her had managed to create a rain cloud.

"All right! Time to unleashes this sucker." Said Soarin'.

The three positioned it over Sandy, and it started to rain. However Sandy created a sort of umbrella of sand that began to suck of the moisture.

"Please you really thought I wouldn't come up with a way to not get beaten by Pegasi?" asked Sandy.

With Golden Field and Rose's fight.

"They have my friend hostage… please… please help them…" she whispered, "I don't care what happens to me…"

Golden Field felt sick to her stomach.

"You just want a normal life… don't you…" said Golden Field.

"I do…" whispered Rose.

"Is the other one like you?" asked Golden Field.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"The 4th pony involves, does she just want a normal life and have somepony held hostage." asked Golden Field.

"She does…" whispered Rose.

"Then your friends are fine…" said Golden Field.

Rose blinked…

"Let's help me sister take this guy down." Said Golden Field.

"Right…" said Rose.

Back with Bonbon and Bombs Away.

"Please save Lyra!" yelled Bonbon, "And also Daisy and Lily!"

"Wait… what?" asked bombs Away, "Wait… are you saying they ponies hostage?"

"That's why I joined them!" yelled Bonbon.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Bombs Away, "I'll make sure that they won't hurt them again."

"What can you do?" asked Bonbon.

"I'm an undercover royal guard." Said Bombs Away, "I think I might have some power to make sure that will happen."

"You became a royal gaurs in this life?" asked Bonbon.

"You know it was my life long dream to be a fire fighter…" pointed out Bombs Away.

"Then why did you become a royal guard"?" asked Bonbon.

"That's none of your business." Said Bombs Away, "Do you want your friends saved or not?"

Bonbon muttered something under her breath.

Back with Pinkie's fight. Pinkie was slammed with a wall of sand.

"I'm going to figure out a way so you won't bleed." Mumbled Sandy.

The three Pegasi watched.

"Well I guess I need to get involved…" said Spitfire, "I honestly don't know if my powers will be strong against her."

"Be careful…" said Soarin'.

Spitfire nodded and flew down.

Sandy was about create a large ball of sand when fire came from the sky and engulfed her.

When the fire stopped Sandy was covered in pieces of glass.

"What the…" said Sandy.

"Pinkie… you okay?" asked Spitfire.

Pinkie look at Spitfire, her wings had turned to fire as well as one of her fore hooves.

"Wait…" said Pinkie.

"You can't be…" said Sandy.

She managed to shake off the pieces of glass.

"Great… really hot fire is one of my weaknesses…" thought Sandy.

"You're Ace… aren't you?" asked Pinkie, "Wait… does that mean your Bluebell's surprise?"

Back in the library…

Twilight explained the fight between Luffy and Crocodile as well as Crocodile's main weakness. It helped that Robin had witnessed the fights.

"So wait, you're saying that Luffy used his own blood to defeat Crocodile…" said Applejack.

"Remember what I said about him being reckless…" said Lady Bluebell.

"But I don't know if we have to worry about that…" said Twilight.

"Unless of the possibility of Crocodile's reincarnation figure out a way to combat Pegasi making rain…" said Lady Bluebell.

Twilight froze.

"You seriously didn't factor that in…" said Spike.

"But that's just an easy to get weakness…" said Lady Bluebell.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Sand melts into glass." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Spitfire…" said Twilight.

"Wait… Spitfire?" asked Rarity.

"The Wonder Bolt." Said Fluttershy.

"I'm guessing this will be the thing that makes Pinkie realize she's not angry with her…" said Lady Bluebell.

Everyone stared at her.

"You might want to backtrack…" said Spike.

Back with Pinkie's fight.

"You're not angry with me… are you?" asked Pinkie.

"No… why would I be mad?" asked Spitfire.

"Because of you know…" said Pinkie quietly.

"I'm not mad…" said Spitfire.

"Really!" said Pinkie cheering up.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure you wouldn't like me…" said Spitfire.

"Why is that?" asked Pinkie.

"Because… well… I was afraid Luffy moved on…" said Spitfire.

"Hello… you're still fight me…" said Sandy.

"Let's beat him first, then bond." Said Spitfire.

"Sounds good to me!" said Pinkie.

Sandy face hoofed, "That was really stupid of me…" she muttered.

That was when Spitfire unleashed a large plume of flames from her fore hoof.

When she was done, large chunks of Sandy's body had melt into glass.

"I can't move…" she thought.

"All right! Time to finish this!" said Pinkie.

She put her hoof into her mouth and start blowing. That was when part of body began to inflate.

Pinkie proceed to unleash Gum Gum Gigant Pistol onto the still immobile Sandy.

Sandy was knocked a long ways and passed out.

That was when the sandstorm stopped.

With Steel he saw that the sand storm had ended but now he was surrounded.

"I know you had no intentioned of letting them live." Said Rose glaring at them.

"So you did notice Sandy's wording…" muttered Steel.

In place where the hostages were, Bombs Away managed to untie the three.

"Oh Lyra… I'm so sorry for this." Said Bonbon.

"It's not your fault… I know you wanted no part in this." Said Lyra.

The two proceeded to kiss.

Bombs Away watched them kiss.

"You're a filly follower in this life?" he asked at his wing shot start up.

"Gross." Said Lilly.

"Disgusting." Said Daisy.

Bonbon walked over to Bombs Away and whacked him.

"Ow…" he muttered.

Back with Pinkie's fight, Rainbow Dash looked at Sandy.

"Wasn't that overkill?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"There's no overkill when it comes to a Logia user." Said Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Said Spitfire.

Pinkie as she didn't use Gear 3 for long, regained normal size right away and then gave Spitfire a tackling hug.

"I'm so glad you're not angry with me!" said Pinkie.

"Should we, I know… tie up Sandy…" said Spitfire.

"Oh right…" said Pinkie.

And so Pinkie along with Spitfire defeated Sandy…

However…

The light blue Unicorn reported to the other members of the Devil's Alliance.

"Sandy was defeated?" asked the black unicorn.

"We still do need her." Said Full Plate.

"She is stronger than most of us…" said Aurora.

"IF expecting you then perhaps we should them know where they're old friend is…" said black unicorn.

Next Time: With Sandy captured they need to bring in ally in order to rescue her and Steel. Will this pony be stronger than the Brigadier of the Fruit Brigade however? Meanwhile Luna finally tells her sister about the truth involving the Devil's Reincarnation and also what's with that ghost. Find out next time!


	10. The Pheasant and the Dog

Chapter 10: The Pheasant and the Dog

Bonbon and Rose were nervous. After all they had to deal several Devil's Reincarnations. They did almost betray the town after all.

"Don't worry we're not angry…" said Twilight.

"They know you were just trying to rescue us." Said Daisy.

"That's right." Said Lyra.

"So you all know about it?" asked Applejack.

"I didn't want to keep it a secret from Lyra." Answered Bonbon.

"We grew up together, I couldn't keep it a secret that I turn into spikes…" said Rose.

"Please Twilight… please just let us live our lives… I don't want to get dragged into this again!" said Bonbon.

"Me neither…" said Rose.

"You will have to resister with my brother." Said Lady Bluebell, "But if you do register and you feel you or your loved ones are in danger a member of the Fruit Brigade will be sent."

"Really? I thought registering was a bad thing." Said Bonbon.

"It's just a rumor started by this one pony that they constantly watch you." Said Bombs Away.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Well everything is okay now." Twilight said quickly as if to change the subject.

"Yes everything is okay…" muttered Sandy who was tired up with some sort of glowing rope, "Or are you just trying to change to subject…"

"Let's just ignore them." Said Pinkie.

That was when there was a knock on the door, Spike answered it and it was Rusty.

"I'm here to transfer the prisoners." Said Rusty.

"They sent you again?" asked Steel.

"I'm here to deal with you… I should point out the Brigadier came himself." Said Rusty.

"What?" asked Sandy, "He came."

There was an awkward silence.

Rusty poked his out the door.

"Great…" he muttered.

They all looked out side and saw a rather large blue Pegasus with a snowflake as a cutie mark… sleeping.

"Come on wake up!" said Rusty.

That was when Bombs Away showed up with a big stick.

"You can't wake him like that, you have to poke him with a stick." Said Bombs Away.

"I didn't know…" mumbled Rusty.

"Your still new." Said Bombs Away.

Bombs Away began to poke the Pegasus with the big stick.

"What?" asked the Pegasus waking up, "Oh yes, the prisoners…"

"Is he for real?" asked Applejack.

"Yes… answered Twilight.

The Pegasus entered the room.

Sandy remanded silent, knowing it would probably a good idea not to say anything in front of the pony who was the brigadier of the Fruit Brigade.

The pony walked over to Sandy he created a block of ice that acted like handcuffs around her hooves.

"Do you still need the diamond filament tether?" asked Rusty.

"Oh no I made that in case he ever showed up again." Said Rarity.

"We would have brought Starshine, but she threatened to tied up Prince Blueblood if she saw him." Said the Pegasus, "If I heard what he said was true then I can't blame her…"

"Who are you anyways?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I am Glacier, Brigadier of the Fruit Brigade, it means I'm the leader if you couldn't figure it out." Said the Pegasus named Glacier.

"Wait… are you…" said Pinkie.

"I'm his reincarnation…" said Glacier.

Pinkie's eyes winded.

"Sorry, but I can't really talk I have my duty." Said Glacier.

He dragged away Sandy while Rusty dragged away Steel.

"How powerful is he?" asked Applejack.

"He's one of the most powerful Devil's Reincarnations there are." Said Twilight, "That combined with his sense of duty and loyalty he was given leadership…"

"He's still lazy isn't he?" asked Pinkie.

"He was asleep at the door, that's a given." Said Spitfire.

"I hate it when I'm not in the loop." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I know…" said Rarity.

Meanwhile n the Devil's Alliance HQ, they talked to a dark red Earth Pony stallion with a flaming rock for a cutie mark.

"Why did you ask me to come." Said the earth pony.

"We allies, aren't we?" asked the black unicorn.

"I thought the deal was unless I was needed you would not summon me." Said dark red stallion.

"Sandy was captured and we're sure they're sending in a Logia to guard her and Steel." Said the black unicorn, "And they're expecting lighting…"

"Why can you do it?" asked the dark red earth pony.

Before she could answer.

"Before you could turn us down I think you should know that Glacier is the one doing transport." Said the light blue Pegasus entering the room.

The dark red earth pony's face darkened.

"I see…" he muttered.

He began to leave.

"I'm going OT rescue them, don't contact me for a while though…" said the earth pony as he left.

"So are you making it up?" asked the black unicorn.

"No way…" said the blue Pegasus, "He's the one handling it."

"Oh… I see…" said the black unicorn, "We'll just have to wait and see if it's a success…"

Back in Ponyville, Bonbon, Lyra, Rose, Lily and Daisy all left to find Blueblood.

"Well I made a decision." Said Spitfire, "I think it's a good idea to move to Ponyville."

"Really?" asked Pinkie.

Spitfire nodded, "You need all the help you can, and I think I should spend time getting to know Pinkie. Besides I wouldn't be the first Wonder Bolt member to commute."

"Do you have at least a good excuse to keep quiet?" asked Lady Bluebell; "I mean brother will hound you if you don't come up with a good one."

"There needs to be at least member of the Wonder Bolts here in case of emergency." Said Spitfire.

"Is that even a good excuse?" asked Twilight.

"This town has been attacked by Nightmare Moon, Discord and a giant rampaging dragon…" pointed out Spitfire.

"That was me…" mumbled Spike.

Spitfire winced, "Sorry." She whispered.

"Awkward…" said Pinkie.

"I'm, moving here too." Said Soarin'.

"Why?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"Spitfire's like a sister to me." Said Soarin', "I'm not letting her doing it alone."

Soarin' looked at Pinkie and began to blush a little.

Lady Bluebell narrowed her eyes…

"So…" whispered Spring Breeze to Golden Field.

"No… not yet…" said Golden Field, "Let's wait until everything's revealed."

"I have to go run some errands." sighed Lady Bluebell, she looked at Spitfire, "I'm so glad you two getting along!

She glared at Soarin' then left.

"Did she just glare at me?" asked Soarin'.

"Maybe it has to do with latent feelings for Pinkie Pie." Said Golden Field.

"Yeah,…" said Soarin', "Wait? What?"

"Don't ask." Said Spring Breeze.

In the air between Ponyville and Canterlot. Two regular royal guard pulled the chariot with the prisoners and the members of the Fruit Brigade.

Glacier was just napping.

"Seriously? How can he just be napping. He knows a Logia will rescue us." Said Sandy.

"You know there's not many that can match his strength." Pointed out Rusty.

That was when a flaming rock barely missed the chariot.

Glacier woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Glacier.

"You never changed." Yelled a voice under them.

Glacier looked down and paled, it was the dark red earth pony.

"Fire Stone." Said Glacier.

Fire Stone was a former member of the Fruit Brigade, he joined when it was first forming and wanted to be the Brigadier.

However the method of trying to impress Princess Celestia was well was not only violent but also permanently left both of them a bad impression of each other.

Princess Celestia expelled him from the Fruit Brigade and put him under watch.

While Fire Stone felt that Princess Celestia was an incompetent ruler who ignored what Devil's Reincarnations did in their past lives.

He hated working for the Devil's Alliance that is why he will only help them if they need it, he also hated that he owed them because they helped him get free of the surveillance.

But he knew when this was all over that he could form his country one filled with absolute justice…

One where his ideals reigned supreme…

After all the ends justified the means… right?

Glacier flew down to Fire Stone.

"What do you want?" asked Glacier.

"I think you should know I'm an ally of the Devil Alliance." Said Fire Stone.

"Wait… you're working with them?" asked Glacier, "Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"No it doesn't." said Fire Stone, "I'm barely just working for them to get of that Unjust Ruler."

"I see." Sighed Glacier.

"Tell me Glacier do you want to fight me?" asked Fire Stone.

Glacier narrowed his eyes.

"If you just give me the prisoners then we don't need to fight." Said Fire Stone, "After all we both know what kind of deviation will come about with us fighting."

Glacier gritted his teeth.

"Tell me what's more important getting the prisoners to the Princess or ensuing the safety of all Equestria?" asked Fire Stone.

"Rusty!" yelled Glacier, "Let the prisoners free!"

Rusty sighed then nodded, he knew the deviation the two could unleash if they fought.

The two gauds flying the chariot, flew down.

"You let us go despite how powerful we are." Mocked Sandy.

"Shut up…" muttered Fire Stone, "I don't want to hear from you."

Sandy froze, "Yes, I understand." She said.

Firestone touched the ice handcuffs and they melted.

The three then ran off.

"Sir! What do we do now?" asked Rusty.

"I think we should return to Ponyville, it's much closer and I can inform the Princess from there." Explained Glacier.

In Ponyville…

"All right!" cheered Pinkie, "We have to have a welcome to Ponyville party for you two!"

"How about when they actually move into town." Said Twilight.

"We also have to tell the others about it, and still have to figure out whether not we should forced with the show after the sand storm." Said Spitfire.

"Seriously?" asked Pinkie.

"Don't worry, we'll have one!" said Spitfire.

"All right!" cheered Pinkie.

That was when there was a knock on the door, Twilight went to get it, it was Glacier.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Something happened." Said Glacier, "I need to send a letter to Princess Celestia and talk to Twilight Sparkle and Spitfire alone."

Twilight and Spitfire looked at each other.

Everyone but Spike left the library.

"What do they need to talk about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Is it obvious?" asked Spring Breeze, "They escaped again…"

"Why that…" muttered Pinkie.

"It's worse than that…" said Golden Field, "There is only one pony that can break them free."

Soarin's eyes widened.

"No…" he said.

They all looked inside… Spitfire looked worried while Twilight appeared utterly deviated.

"What happened?" thought Pinkie.

Meanwhile in the Devil's Alliance HQ…

Fire Stone brought in Sandy and Steel.

"Don't bother me until you have the thing you want." Said Fire Stone leaving right away.

"Oh so you don't want some of this pie?" asked the black unicorn.

Fire Stone glared at her.

"Besides we don't need you." Said the light bleu Pegasus, "By breaking out those two, you broke the princess' student… good job."

"I see…" muttered Fire Stone leaving.

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia looked at the letter she received. It was a report about the break out.

She couldn't blame Glacier for not fighting, she knew the kind of deviation it would bring.

However she was more concerned about Twilight and her history with Fire Stone.

That was when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." said Princess Celestia.

It was Princess Luna.

"Sister…" said Princess Luna coming in.

The older princess looked at her younger sister.

"What's wrong?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I have you tell something." Said Princess Luna, "About the ponies known as Devil's Reincarnations."

"What is it?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I am the cause of phenomena." Said Princess Luna.

"What?" asked Princess Celestia, "How?"

"Actually it's a rather interesting story." Said Princess Luna's ghost friend appearing.

Princess Celestia stared at the ghost.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh do not alarmed, this is my friend Brook." Said Princess Luna, "He ate a Devil Fruit when he was a alive but due to it's powers he can't be reincarnated."

"It a pleasure to finally meet you." Said the ghost named Brook, "By the way can I barrow some money."

Princess Celestia looked at the ghost then it hit her, and she started laughing, "I guess it's because ponies don't wear panties…"

"Twilight Sparkle must have told her about me." Said Brook.

However the younger Princess became series.

"Sister, but still I am the cause of the Devil's Reincarnation…" said Princess Luna, "I need to tell why I did it…"

Princess Celestia looked at her sister, after all it was the biggest mystery in Equestria…

For the past 1,000 years what was the cause of the Devil's Reincarnations…

And now she would finally know…

Next Time: Princess Luna and Brook tells Princess Celestia the origin of the Devil's Reincarnations. Why did Princess Luna do such a thing? Also Spitfire tells the others about Twilight and her own history with Fire Stone. What did he do that was so terrible? Find out next time!


	11. That's Why

Chapter 11: That's Why

Princess Luna sighed heavily, when she returned she new one day she would have to tell her and considering what was going on…

"You see there are many afterlives." Said Princess Luna, "When I was Nightmare Moon a small bit of my conscious felt regret over my actions. However the rest of my conscious sent me to an after life. The worst one possible."

"You mean…" said Princess Celestia.

"No… not that one…" said Princess Luna, "And if the stories are true, that place isn't as bad as the reputation says it is…"

Princess Luna took a breath.

"There is an afterlife that is just nothingness… an after life is just a black plane that spans forever. This the afterlife for Devil Fruit users." Explained Princess Luna.

"But why would you have them reincarnated?" asked Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna sighed, "They're not conscious, they're souls are in a coma." Said Princess Luna, "But it's far worse than that."

"What do you mean?" asked Princess Luna.

"A little more than century after they die…" whispered Princess Luna she started shaking. "They become nothing the combination of their coma and the after life drains all spiritual energy from their souls and they vanish forever."

Princess Luna started crying, "I realized they were suffering, it didn't matter what they did in their past lives, they didn't deserve this… so every hundred years before any of the new ones could dissolve I sent them to reincarnated as ponies."

Princess Celestia gave a sad smile.

"Not only that but I learned from someone who ate the same devil Fruit as Brook, that when they died as ponies, they went to the after life for this universe." Explained Princess Luna, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause."

Princess Celestia hugged, "Many of them have been problems. However many of my closet friends were Devil Reincarnations. Besides if it wasn't for this Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie probably wouldn't be the ponies they are."

The two hugged silently as they realized the ghost was still in the room.

"Sorry…" said Brook, "Maybe it's time for me to introduce myself to Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle."

Brook flew to finally meet the two.

At the library, Twilight laid in her bed. When she was told that Fire Stone was the one that broke Sandy out… she event to bed, lock the door and refused to say anything.

Each one of her friends and Spike tried to get her out of there.

Sometime after they all tried.

"That's it I'm going through the window…" said Pinkie.

"How are you able to get up there?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I can stretch myself up there." Said Pinkie.

That was when Spitfire entered the library, "Don't' yet." Said Spitfire.

"What? Why?" asked Pinkie.

"Let me talk to her first." Said Spitfire.

"You know what's going on don't you?" asked Applejack.

Spitfire and Spike were silent.

"The reason she's acting this way." Said Spitfire, "I was there…'

She went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Twilight." Said Spitfire, "I'm going to tell them what happened. That's okay, right?"

"Fine…" she said.

"By the way when this is all over don't be surprised is somepony breaks though the window." Said Spitfire.

Twilight's eyes winded when she said that. She face hoofed and sighed.

She knew who was going to break in after hearing that story.

Spitfire made it downstairs.

"You all need to sit down for this." Said Spitfire.

They all did so as Spitfire began the story.

"The pony Fire Stone was a former member of the Fruit Brigade." Said Spitfire, "He was one of the two ponies who wanted to be Bridger, however Glacier was the one Celestia favored. Fire Stone decided he should try to make a move so the Princess would like him more…"

Spitfire gritted her teeth.

"That move was to bring one of the most infamous Devil's Reincarnations to her…" she explained.

(Flashback)

Sometime before the two joined the Wonder Bolts, Spitfire and Soarin' were having a friendly race.

"I'm going to win this time!" said Soarin'.

"No way!" replied Spitfire.

That was when her lower body turned to flames, and she sped to the cloud which acted as a finish line.

"You cheated!" yelled Soarin'.

"Oh come on you said I couldn't use my powers." Said Spitfire.

It should be noted that the cloud was pretty low to the ground.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They was it was Fire Stone.

"You're a Devil's Reincarnation, right?" he asked.

"How did you know!" yelled Spitfire.

"You're not registered, are you?" he asked.

"No…" said Spitfire.

Before she could say "I haven't gotten the chance to.", Fire Stone smirked.

He created several large molten rocks and launched them as Spitfire.

Spitfire froze.

"Akainu." She whispered.

She tried to dodge them, but they hit her and she fell to the ground.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Soarin'.

"How else am I going to become Brigadier of the Fruit Brigade if I don't bring back the body of the reincarnation of Portgas D. Ace?" asked Fire Stone.

She check her body, she was still breathing. He knew it would probably be better to kill her in front of Princess Celestia instead of killing her right here.

He picked up Spitfire's body and left for the Palace.

"Who can I tell if he's a member of the Fruit Brigade?" asked Soarin'.

Sometime later at the Palace, Fire Stone tossed Spitfire's unconscious body in front of Princess Celestia.

"What's this?" asked Princess Celestia.

"This mare is unregistered and was a wanted man in her past life." Said Fire Stone, "I figured you would want her."

"What has she done in this life?" asked Princess Celestia suspiciously.

"She was unregistered." Said Fire Stone.

"And…" said Princess Celestia.

"That's it." Said Fire Stone.

Princess Celestia looked at Fire Stone, "What did she do in her past life."

"She was a pirate and the son of Gold Roger." Said Fire Stone.

Princess Celestia gritted her teeth.

The reason why she was in favor more with Glacier was that he was focused on this life. Sure he joined the Fruit Brigade because it was something he inherited from his past life to protect in need. But other than that he was doing it because it was his home… and some times it needs protecting.

Fire Stone… he embraced the past a little too much, in fact most of the time he seemed to live in it.

Not only that but his methods.

"You should know…" said Princess Celestia, "It doesn't matter if a Pony was a marine or a pirate, a palace guard or just a villager. It doesn't matter in this life."

"But!" said Fire Stone.

"In fact you should know that my student is a Devil's Reincarnation…" said Princess Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle is one?" asked Fire Stone.

Spitfire began to regained consciousness at this point, she could barely move but she could hear and see this.

"Yes, she is one, in fact she was a pirate." Said Princess Celestia, "One named Nico Robin."

At that moment Twilight came into the room.

"I fished my assignment." Said Twilight, she saw Spitfire, "What's going on here?"

Twilight ran towards Spitfire.

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight.

That was when Fire Stone began to laugh. It was the crazed laugh.

"You're such an unfit ruler!" he laughed.

He turned his attention to the two. He turned his hoof into lava and aimed the attack at both Twilight and Spitfire.

Just was the attack was mere inches from the two, his entire body was frozen.

His body glowed with the magic of the Princess herself.

Twilight had never seen the Princess so angry. Her entire body seemed to be glowing an angry light.

"How dare you try to murder my student and an innocent subject just because who they in a past life?" asked Princess Celestia, "You are not only unfit to be Brigadier, but also a member of the Fruit Brigade."

"But!" yelled Fire Stone.

"Until further notice you will be under surveillance." Said Princess Celestia, "And should you do this ever again you will face the fiercest punishment imaginable…"

Fire Stone gritted his teeth as he found him turned back to pony form.

Twilight watched this and started crying.

The guards in the room began to comfort Twilight.

While the unicorn guards began transfiguring a stretcher for Spitfire.

(End of Flashback)

"Before that day, from what I heard. Twilight was open about her powers, she didn't care who knew." Explained Spitfire, "But after that… she was careful about who she told. She didn't want some crazy former marine to try to kill her again."

The room was very quiet until they realized something.

"Where's Pinkie?" asked Spike.

That was when they heard broken glass upstairs.

"Well… at least she waited until the end of the story burst into the room." Said Spitfire.

Upstairs, Twilight sighed.

"I should have opened the window." She mumbled.

She then braced her self for Pinkie's hug. While she was expecting a Gum Gum Hug, she was expecting a gentle one.

"It's okay Twilight." Said Pinkie.

The dam broke and Twilight began to cry.

"I know what it's like being scared of him." Said Pinkie, "You know that…"

She gritted her teeth, "When I see him… I'm kicking his flank.

"But you're still nowhere close to learning your Haki." cried Twilight calming down a little.

"Don't worry Twilight, you're aunty Pinkie pie will figure it out." Said Pinkie.

"You're only a few months older than me." Muttered Twilight.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Can you unlock the door?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight unlocked it and the others came.

Pinkies proceed to grab their other friends and pushed them in a group hug. None of them minded after all, with what was going on, it was better to just join in and not argue.

Both Spike and spitfire smile at this site.

How ever there was a crying, and it certain didn't come from a mare.

Everyone froze.

"I know that voice." Thought Pinkie.

They saw where it came from, and they saw Brook.

"The bond the six of you share is so touching." Said Brook.

"Is that a…" said Rainbow Dash.

"A… a… a... GHOST!" cried Fluttershy, she proceeded to faint with the sound of a goat.

"Sorry to scare you…" said Brook stopping his crying, "By the way, can I borrow some money?"

Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack all stared at the ghost while Pinkie fell over laughing hysterically and Twilight face hoofed.

"Excuse me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"What in tar nation would as ghost want with money?" asked Applejack.

"It's… it's because ponies don't wear panties." Laughed Pinkie.

"You know him?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie managed to stop laughing, "This is Brook." She introduced, "He was a member of Luffy's crew when he was alive."

"Wait, why is he a ghost and not a pony?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's because I ate a devil tied with the after life that I was able to avoid the ultimate fate of all natural devil fruit users." Explained Brook.

"What do you mean?" asked Pinkie.

"Never mind that…" said Brook knowing it was best that they didn't know what the real after life for Devil Fruit Eaters was like, "I just came to say hi, and if you need my help just call me."

"Oh you don't want to stay?" asked Pinkie giving big eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should take my time getting to know this group." Said Brook, "Considering Fluttershy."

"It's fine…" said Twilight.

"Yeah Pinkie look at Fluttershy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh… right…" laughed Pinkie.

"Well I should go." Said Brook, he left though the wall, "Tell Fluttershy I'm sorry for scarring her.

He turned away.

"After all I know that ghost can be scary." He said.

"Wait…" said Applejack.

Brook left leaving those that didn't know him confused.

"Wait?" asked Rarity, "Did that ghost say he's a afraid of ghosts?"

"Yeah, funny, right?" asked Pinkie.

Fluttershy then regained consciousness, "Where the ghost?" she asked.

"Don't worry he left and said he was sorry for scaring you." Said Pinkie.

"So wait, that devil fruit allowed him to turn into a ghost?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, at first he thought he thought his was a devil fruit that just revived him then he learned that he can turn into a ghost." Said Pinkie.

"So wait? Luffy has a zombie as a member of his crew?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Wow… that's news to me." Said Spitfire trying to not to laugh, after all before Ace died she had gotten word that a Cyborg joined her crew, so a zombie wasn't out of place with that and a talking reindeer.

"No way!" said Pinkie, "He was a walking, talking, signing skeleton."

They all stared at Pinkie.

"You're past life was weird…" said Rainbow Dash.

"You have no idea." Said Twilight.

In the headquarters at of the Devil's Alliance, the blue Pegasus groaned.

"Looks like they're won through the emotional trauma fire stone." Said the blue Pegasus.

"So are you going to do that plan of yours next?" asked black unicorn.

"No, I'm going to wait it out." Said the blue peg Susa, "It's better to wait a little more… until he makes a move."

"Really, because I have a plan." Said the dark grey Pegasus stallion.

"So you finally found a doctor to help you sin against nature?" asked Sandy.

"Sadly no…" said the dark grey Pegasus, "But that doesn't mean that I can't make my move."

Little did they know was that his plan invalided Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity.

Next Time: When Applejack, Rabinow Dash and Rairty turn up not only uncncoius but miussing their shadows, Pinkie, Twilight, Spitfire, Bluebell and even Brook go to find to the pony that did this. Who is he? And why does he want to "Sin Agasitn Nature"?


	12. Hiding in the Shadows

Chapter 12: Hiding in the Shadows

Rarity was minding her store when the dark grey Pegasus came inside with a large bag.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, um… may I help you?" asked Rarity.

"You're Rarity, right… the one who's friends with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy?" asked the Pegasus.

"Yes I am…" answered Rarity getting a bad feeling.

"Good." He said.

He got out a large light and a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?" asked Rarity.

"I'm holding you hostage… or at lest a part of you." He said.

That was when a pure black Pegasus appeared behind Rarity. When that happened she realized was what going on… he was a Devil's Reincarnation.

The black Pegasus grabbed her just as the Pegasus turned the light.

"This is going to be al little unpleasant." He said.

Sometime later, he closed the curtains of the shop to make sure o sunlight get in.

He left a note telling not to put her in direct sunlight.

As he was leaving, "That was easier than I thought." He mused to himself, "I had no idea she would be so weak. Oh well. Next up is Rainbow Dash."

Sometime later in the skies over Ponyville, heavy dark clouds were scattered about.

"Okay! Who did this!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Hey!" called out the grey Pegasus.

"Great! Are you just messing with me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nope, just to lure you here." Said the grey Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash tired to fly over to him but found she couldn't move. That was when she felt herself being forced to look down and saw her shadow wasn't her own.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You're really lucky I figured how to do this with out you make direct sunlight." Said the grey Pegasus.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

He did his thing. After wards he flew to Sweet Apple Acers while pushing a large cloud.

"Good thing that trap worked, because I have no idea how I was supposed to fight her." He thought.

He opened the door to the barn and pushed the cloud inside and laid the trap for Applejack, hoping that it was her and not her brother who came into the store the apples.

And thankfully it was Applejack who came in.

She opened the doors and found Rainbow Dash laying on the floor.

She groaned.

"Seriously?" she asked.

She walked over to Rainbow Dash and shook her.

"Come wake up you know can't sleep here." She said.

However Rainbow Dash wasn't wait up.

That was when the doors to the barn slammed.

"She won't wake up." Said a voice, "She's in a coma."

"Who's there?" asked Applejack.

That was when a spotlight shinned on her.

"You don't need to know my name only that I'm a member of the Devil's Alliance." Said the voice.

She turned and looked at the Pegasus who smirked.

"So you're a Devil Reincarnation then." Said Applejack, "And you're looking for a fight."

"What? No." said the Pegasus, "I'm just taking your shadow hostage as a negotiation."

"What?" asked Applejack.

That was when she watch in horror as she lifted her shadow as if it was cloth.

"You see without your shadow you can never go in the sunlight again. You'll burn up." He explained.

He grabbed his scissors and cut the shadow. When he did Applejack passed out.

He left a note telling them about the condition and to not let them in the sunlight otherwise they will die.

The grey Pegasus left.

"Somepony will find them soon." He thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was having a meeting with both captain of the guards and brigadier of the fruit brigade.

"Why didn't you catch him?" asked Shining Armor.

"If I fought him that would have only created problems." Said Glacier.

"What kind of problems?" he asked suspiciously.

"We had fought in our past lives, the fight was so devastating that the entire island's weather was forever changed." Said Glacier, "Do you honestly want a chunk of Equestria covered permanently in ice or on fire?"

"No" answered Shinning Armor gritting his teeth.

"I know you care about your sister." Said Glacier, "But this time the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few."

"But you know the effect he has on her." Said Shinning Armor.

"Of course I do, but she

"I had received a letter from Twilight." Said Princess Celestia, "She told me that she's fine. Her friends helped her though the problems."

"Really?" answered Shining Armor.

"However." Said Princess Celestia, "We all have to be on toes, we don't know when he'll make a move."

The two nodded, and started glaring at each other.

The two didn't like each other. Why? Well it was complicated. Glacier was very protective of Twilight. The two had ties in their past life and after what happened with Fire Stone he wanted to protect in this life in a way his past life couldn't.

However Shinning Armor took this vow to mean that he liked Twilight in a certain way and didn't want his sister to be with him…

If he knew the truth the two would probably get along but thanks to poor communication they hated each other.

Princess Celestia sighed as their behavior.

At Sweet Apple Acres, the cutie mark crusaders were looking for Applejack for some advice.

They had decided to ask her if it was a good idea to barrow the plow for an experiment.

What kind of experiment… doesn't ask.

"Applejack, are you in here?" asked Apple Bloom opening the door to the barn.

They saw the unconscious Applejack and Rainbow Dash lying there.

"Applejack!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Wake Up Rainbow Dash!" yelled Scootaloo.

"I'm afraid that won't work." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw Brook causing all three of the cutie mark crusaders to scream.

Meanwhile in town Prince Blueblood was watching Pinkie.

He gulped, and decided to approach her.

If he was going to make a good impression on her he had take one step at a time.

"Hello Pinkie D. Pie." He said.

"Hi Blueblood!" said Pinkie cheerfully.

Prince Blueblood blinked, he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"You're not angry with me?" asked Prince Blueblood, "Why?"

"Oh your sister told me you were really a good guy underneath all of that jerkiness." Said Pinkie.

"I see…" said Prince Blueblood.

However on the inside, "She's lying… nothing like that was said during the dream training."

But before anything else could be said, Pinkie saw Carousel Boutique.

"Why are the curtains closed?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know…" said Prince Blueblood.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Pinkie.

She ran over to the store while Prince Blueblood followed.

Pinkie opened the door which was unlocked, "Rarity? Are you okay?" she called out.

That was when Pinkie saw Rarity's unconscious body as well as the note.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"It's too dark in here." Said Prince Blueblood absent-mindedly trying to open the curtains.

"Stop!" yelled Pinkie.

"What? Why?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"Rarity's shadow was stolen." Said Pinkie.

Prince Blueblood's eyes widened in horror.

"You heard about it, haven't you?" asked Pinkie.

"She told me about it." Answered Prince Blueblood.

"I'm going to go find Twilight! You take her to her bed." Said Pinkie.

Prince Blueblood sighed and when to make sure that Rarity's curtains were closed in her bedroom.

Back in the barn, the three Cutie Mark Crusaders continued to scream.

It was so loud it even woke up Rainbow Dash.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

When she woke up she realized a few things, first was that she now in Applejack's barn. Second she saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders screaming at Brook.

"What happened?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when the memories of what happened before flooding back.

"Why that!" yelled Rainbow Dash flying away

"Stop!" yelled Brook before Rainbow Dash could open the door.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You can't go outside until sunset." Said Brook.

"How would you know." Said Rainbow Dash.

"If your shadow is stolen by the powers of the Shadow Shadow Fruit, you will be vaporized in sunlight." Said Brook, "I've seen it happen."

"What's going on?" asked Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash sighed then she remembered something.

"You know about Devil Reincarnations right?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah, Applejack told us that all those weird things going on have to do with them." Said Apple Bloom, "Wait did you eat a devil fruit that made you a ghost."

"Why yes." Said Brook.

"Can you get Pinkie or Spitfire." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay!" said Apple Bloom.

"What's going on?" asked Scootaloo.

"I'll explain on the way." Said Apple Bloom.

With the three Cutie Mark Crusaders gone Rainbow Dash sat down grumpily.

"He caught you off guard." Said Brook.

"Yeah." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Don't feel too bad, even the toughest fighter in the other world got caught off guard by him." Said Brook, "Me, Luffy, Robin… even the two strongest fighters of Luffy's crew…"

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"If anything I should be impressed." Said Brook, "When someone's shadow is stolen, it take two days for them to wake up. I have only heard of four others who woke up in less than a day."

Brook began to laugh.

"No wonder Pinkie sees you as one of her closest friends… you have the same spirit that it take to be a Straw Hat." Said Brook.

Rainbow Dash blinked, "Really?

Brook nodded.

At the library, Twilight was reading a book that Princess Celestia sent her when Pinkie came running in.

Twilight looked at Pinkie's face realizing that it was serious and not Pinkie being Pinkie.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Moria's reincarnation! And he stole Rarity's shadow." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Twilight, "Why he steal her shadow."

"I know! Rarity's shadow would make a terrible zombie." Said Pinkie.

"What's that about Zombies." Said Spike entering the room.

"Don't worry about it spike, they're not like zombies you read about in stories." Said Twilight, "They're created a devil fruit using people's shadows."

"I don't know…" said Twilight.

At the same time at Sugar Cube Spitfire was looking though the paper to find a place to live. For the time being she was living at sugar cube corner while she gets to know Pinkie a little better.

That was when the Cutie Mark Crusaders came in, she was introduced to the three a few days before.

"Spitfire! Something happened to Rainbow Dash." Said Scootaloo.

"Really what?" asked Spitfire.

"It has something to do with a Devil's Reincarnation." Said Apple Bloom.

"Really?" asked Spitfire surprised.

"That weird ghost sad her shadow was a stolen." Said Sweetie.

"I see…" said Spitfire, "Where is she?"

"At Sweet Apple Acres." Answered Apple Bloom.

"Thanks." Said Spitfire.

She fished the coffee she was drinking and flew out.

"Wow…" said Scootaloo.

"I wonder why she need to see Spitfire." Said Apple Bloom.

"Maybe she's one of those Devil Reincarnations you told me about." Said Scootaloo.

Back at the library, Pinkie and Twilight headed to Carousel Boutique.

"So the reincarnation of Monkey D. Luffy." Said a voice.

The Pegasus flew down from a cloud.

"You…" muttered Pinkie.

"Wait, wait…" said the Pegasus, "Let me at least introduce myself, my name is Shadow Streak and I came here to make a deal."

"What kind of deal." Said Pinkie who was close to punch him in the face.

"I'll give back the three shadows I stole, and you give me Fluttershy." Said Shadow Streak.

However Pinkie just tired to punch him in the face for an answer however he managed to switch himself out with his shadow

"You don't need to give me an answer now, let your friends wake up from their coma first." Said Shadow Streak on a nearby cloud, "After all it should be a group effort."

Shadow Streak flew away as it dawned on Pinkie.

"He said three!" said Pinkie.

She ran off.

"Where are you going?" asked Twilight.

"To Sweet Apple Acres!" yelled Pinkie.

Twilight sighed… this was going to be one of those long day.

Spitfire got to the barn… to find Rainbow Dash still looking grumpy about losing her shadow.

"Funny I thought it took two days…" said Spitfire.

"Usually it does." Said Brook, "But Rainbow's special."

Spitfire smirked, then she saw Applejack.

"She hasn't woke up." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when Pinkie ran in.

"Oh man! I was right, Applejack's shadow was stolen!" said Pinkie, she looked at Rainbow Dash, "I guess yours wasn't stolen."

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth, "no it was."

"Oh sorry!" said Pinkie.

"What's going on." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well…" said Pinkie.

She began to tell them what happened.

"Why that…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Wait… why isn't he using it to make a zombie?" asked Brook.

"I don't know." Answered Pinkie.

"Zombie?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Don't ask me, I only heard certain things about the powers." Answered Spitfire.

At Carousel Boutique, Twilight arrived to find Lady Bluebell was there along with her brother.

"My brother me what's going on." Said Lady Bluebell.

"We placed her in her bed." Said Prince Blueblood.

The three went to check on Rarity.

"So what's going on?" asked Lady Bluebell.

Twilight told them about the situation.

"Makes sense to me." Said Lady Bluebell, "I doubt he'd be able to find anypony sin against nature for him…"

Twilight sighed, "We have to make our decision in two days."

"Wow you really did distance yourself form your past life." Said Lady Bluebell, "You really think Pinkie will take it?"

Twilight looked at Lady Bluebell and smiled.

"Pinkie's going to kick his flank for doing that…" said Lady Bluebell.

"Wait…" said Prince Blueblood, "Don't ponies who get their shadows stolen lose their reflections as well."

"What was that?" asked Rarity waking up.

Twilight began to slightly freak out.

"Oh Rarity…" said Twilight, "You're awake."

"What just happened." Said Rarity.

Twilight began to explain what happened to her. While Rarity was upset about losing her shadow and losing the ability to go out in sunlight that wasn't the think that made her upset the most.

"OH WHY! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!" cried Rarity extremely loud that even the Royal Canterlot voice paled in comparison, "HOW AM SUPPOSED TO DO MY HAIR! AND SEE HOW I LOOK IN THE NEWEST DRESSES!"

All though out Equestria, everypony heard this cry.

"Is somepony using the royal Canterlot voice?" asked Princess Luna.

Her guards were confused.

Elsewhere, the three diamond dogs that once kidnapped her began to go into the fetal position.

At the Head Quarter's of the Devil's Alliance, the blue Pegasus fell to the ground.

"That noise." Said the Pegasus.

"Turn off your super hearing." Said the black unicorn.

The Pegasus got up after doing so, "Ow…" he said.

While it was an annoyance though out Equestria, it did have one good thing.

"What's that noise?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I think Rarity found she lost her reflection." Said Pinkie.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Said Brook, "But I don't have ears! Ghost joke!"

"What's going on?" asked Applejack waking up, "And what's that noise?"

That was when she remember what happened before she passed.

"Why that…" muttered Applejack.

"Hey you're not the only one that happened to." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Looks like we're going to have to explain it to her." Sighed Spitfire.

Thankfully at the carousel boutique, Twilight managed to zip Rarity mouth.

"I know you're upset, but you have to stop crying." Said Twilight.

Rarity started tearing up.

"I'll remove it… okay…" said Twilight.

She removed it.

"How can I be calm about it?" asked Rarity, "Who knows if I can get it back!"

"You can… Robin got her shadow stolen and she got it back." Said Twilight.

"Really?" asked Rarity.

"Don't worry… Pinkie will get your shadow back." Said Twilight.

Shortly after sunset they all met at the library.

"It's a good thing… you all woke up." Said Pinkie.

Applejack looked at Rarity.

"What?" asked Rarity.

"It's nothing…" said Applejack.

"I think we should get them back!" said Pinkie.

"I agree with Pinkie." Said Lady Bluebell, "If what I heard about Moria's biggest loss is true, then we should go after him and I'll help."

"I have to agree." Said Spitfire having heard certain stories about Luffy in this life, "And I'm going too."

"Thanks." Said Pinkie.

"And I shall join you." Said Brook.

"Wait." Said Fluttershy trying her best to ignore Brook, "You don't have to…"

"You're not just going to give yourself up." Said Rainbow Dash, "I refuse to let that happen."

"But…" said Fluttershy, "You can't go out in the sunlight."

"I'm not going to let him do this." Said Pinkie she turned to the three that agreed to go, "You ready."

"Wait." Said Twilight, "I'm going too."

"Are you sure." Said Pinkie.

"Someone has to keep you in tabs." Said Twilight.

"Okay!" said Pinkie.

"We'll be back before sunrise." Said Pinkie.

All of them left without knowing where to find him.

"Wait…" said Spike, "Do they even know where they're going."

There was an awkward silence.

"Are we going to get our reflections back?" asked Rarity.

"It's our shadows…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry…" said Prince Blueblood, "It's my sister… and you only know of a fraction of what she can do."

And so they headed to find Shadow Streak, not knowing where to go in order to regain the shadows of their friends.

And hopefully, it will work…

Next Time: They mange to find Shadow Streak. Will they be able defeat him? Then again he only has three shadows on him... so they will probably beat him. Esspeiclly since Pinkie's been practicing... What will happen? Find out next time!


	13. Shadows in the Night

Chapter 13: Shadows in the Night

Pinkie had a hunch where Shadow Streak was… and the location was of course the Everfree Forest

"Are you sure we should go in there?" asked Brook.

"Of course." Said Pinkie, "Where else would he be."

"But… it's so scary." cried Brook.

"You're a ghost!" yelled both Bluebell and Spitfire.

"I know… but it's still scary." Said Brook.

"Come on, let's just go in." said Twilight.

At the headquarters of the Devil's Alliance, the blue Pegasus sighed.

"Shadow Streak." He said looking at the grey Pegasus.

"What?" asked Shadow Streak.

"They all woke up and are okay with Pinkie finding you and beating you up." Said blue Pegasus.

"What?" asked Shadow Streak.

"And they're headed here." Said the blue Pegasus.

"Really?" asked the black unicorn.

"Horse apples." Muttered Shadow Streak.

"We can't have them find out where our headquarters is." Said the black unicorn.

"Fine… I'll go find them…" muttered Shadow Streak.

Shadow Streak flew out the window knowing what it was going to be.

"If he loses looks like I'm going to do my plan." Said the blue Pegasus.

"So this plan of yours…" said the black unicorn.

"I'll tell you later." Said the blue Pegasus.

Back in Ponyville, Prince Blueblood was looking up at the stars from a window.

He noticed that his confidant was near him.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Applejack.

"Pinkie lied to me about something." He answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack.

"She said that my sister told me I wasn't that bad." He said, "But I know for a fact she didn't say anything like that."

"Are you sure that your sister was lying to you about that?" asked Applejack.

"I know for a fact." Said Prince Blueblood.

That was when he flinched.

"What's wrong?" asked Applejack.

"Just a headache. I'm going out for a walk." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Okay…" said Applejack.

She watched him leave getting a feeling that she wasn't getting the whole story.

Back with the group looking for Shadow Streak, Lady Bluebell breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie.

"Nothing." Answered Lady Bluebell.

"Do you think we'll find him soon." Said Spitfire.

"What do you think?" asked Shadow Streak descending from the sky.

That was when he saw it was four against one.

"Well this is unexpected." Said Shadow Streak, "I guess it's four against one."

"I'm here too." Said Brook.

Shadow Streak looked at Brook then screamed.

"What in Celestia's name is that thing!" yelled Shadow Streak.

"You remember Brook don't you?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh… yeah… death…" said Shadow Streak, "But I don't think you'd be able to fight though…"

"I can fight just fine." Said Brook.

"I know you don't have Perona's abilities." Said Shadow Streak, "Then again I want to see what kind of tricks you can do."

That was when Pinkie punched him in the face.

"Hey!" yelled Shadow Streak.

"I don't care that you have an interest in Brook! Give us back their shadows!" yelled Pinkie.

That was when she used Haoshoku Haki, he managed to stand but he started trembling.

"I keep forgetting that you can do it too." Said Shadow Streak.

"Have you been training your Haki?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"I haven't gotten to with Haoshoku…" admitted Pinkie.

"Seriously?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Spitfire.

"You two have been secret training haven't you?" asked Lady Bluebell, she laughed, "I shouldn't be surprised."

Bluebell magically brought down a branch and transferred into a staff.

"All right is everypony ready?" asked Bluebell.

"If you want to get your friends shadows you have to completely and utterly defeat me." Said Shadow Streak.

"We know." Said Pinkie, Twilight and Brook.

"Oh… right…" said Shadow Streak.

Shadow Streak smirked. Anytime they would hit he would be sure to switch with his shadow.

"You know it dark, you can't keep track of my shadow." Mocked Shadow Streak.

That was when Spitfire's mane and tail erupted in flames.

Shadow Streak sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but the Alliance counted on him, there was no way he was going to lose.

Both the blue Pegasus and the black unicorn were outside looking at the stars.

"Do you think Shadow Streak will win?" asked the black unicorn.

"No." answered the blue Pegasus.

"So who he fighting?" asked the black unicorn.

"Pinkie, Spitfire, Twilight, some weird ghost and Bluey." Said the blue Pegasus.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Sighed the black unicorn.

Back with the fight, Pinkie ran towards him and tried to punch him but Shadow Streak managed to switch with his shadow.

However before the shadow could turn into bat, it was surrounded by the magic.

"I got it." Said Twilight.

"Oh wow…" said Pinkie.

"That's Princess Celestia's student for you." said Spitfire.

"What?" asked Shadow Streak giving away his location.

That was when Brook passed through him causing Shadow Streak to fall to the ground shivering.

"What was that?" asked Pinkie.

"Just a little trick I picked up from Perona." Said Brook.

"That was awesome!" said Pinkie.

"Perona?" asked Spitfire.

"We'll explain later." Said Twilight who wanted to save explanations about Perona while Shadow Streak wasn't around.

"Looks like I have e to step it up." Said Shadow Streak managing to recover.

That was when he took out the three shadows he stole earlier.

"I might be holding the hostage but you know what happiness when someone absorbs a show." Said Shadow Streak.

Pinkie froze.

"Oh no…" said Pinkie.

"I heard that Rainbow Dash and Applejack are quite skilled." Said Shadow Streak.

He figured that even Rarity might be of some use.

He proceeded to stuff all three into his body.

"Uh-oh…" said Pinkie.

"He has the speed of Rainbow Dash and the strength of Applejack." Sid Lady Bluebell.

"Not to mention that both Rainbow Dash and Rarity knows martial arts." Said Pinkie.

"Wait Rarity?" asked Brook.

That was when Shadow Streak flew up into the sky and came down really fast creating a crater when he landed.

"This is amazing!" said Shadow Streak with a laugh, "I'm the fastest flyer in Equatorial now!"

However it was also this that caused Twilight to let of the shadow which returned to its owner.

"Does anypony want to try this now?" asked Shadow Streak.

Back at the library, Rainbow Dash was impatient.

"Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"Just fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"You don't sound it." Said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "It's just that I let this guy get the jump on me." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"I know the feeling." Said Applejack joining the conversation, "It just caught me off guard."

"Don't worry about it." Said Spring Breeze who had came in sometime after Blueblood left, "Most of Luffy's crew weren't Devil Fruit eaters…"

"I know…" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"Look, just because they eat Devil Fruits does not make them super strong." Said Spring Breeze, "Both Aurora Silk and Full Plate can be considered jokes compared other ponies."

"Don't worry about it." Said Fluttershy.

"You're right." Agreed Applejack.

"Fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

They were compete unaware that somepony was listening in the conversation, somepony who had a plan.

Back in the Everfree Forest, Shadow Streak flew at Pinkie and Twilight, but Pinkie grabbed Twilight and flew out of the way.

That was when Spitfire yelled out, "Can't catch me!"

Shadow Streak smirked and followed her into the sky. That was when he tried to tackle her only for her to turn into flames. He fell back to the ground.

"Forgot she was Ace's reincarnation…" he m uttered.

"That's not going to work again." Said Spitfire landing next to the others.

"do you can capture his shadow again?" asked Lady Bluebell.

"I think so." Said Twilight.

"All right I have a plan!" said Lady Bluebell who whispered it to the others.

Thankfully she told them the whole plan before Shadow Streak recovered and tried to kick them but all of them dodged in time.

Whatever the plan it won't work." Said Shadow Streak

"What if I match your speed." Said Pinkie.

That was when she pumped all of her legs in a certain way.

"OH no…" said Twilight.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Lady Bluebell

Pinkie's legs began to steam she practically flew to Shadow Streak. She was so fast Shadow Streak could barely dodge.

"She's matching my speed." He thought.

Pinkie managed to land a punch so hard he fell to the ground.

""This must be their plan having her fight me." He thought.

He managed to recover and get into the air. However at the same time Pinkie was launched in the air and kicked him while shouting "Gum Gum Jet Whip!"

He couldn't dodge the attack and was sent tumbling into the trees.

"All right next time…" he thought to himself.

"Gum Gum Jet Gatling!" shouted Pinkie.

However he replaced himself with his show.

However the shadow was once again captured by Twilight.

"Not again." Muttered Shadow Streak.

That was when he saw two Twilights holding the shadow down.

"One of the abilities of the Flower Flower Fruit is cloning." Said Lady Bluebell appearing behind him.

That was when slammed her staff into his neck.

"What are you going to use the powers of Love to defeat me?" asked Shadow Streak managing to get up.

"I hate using my devil fruit powers unless I have to." Said Lady Bluebell, her staff turned black, "And I don't have to with you."

She managed to slam her staff against on his wings.

"Don't worry, I didn't break, but you won't be able to fly for a while." Said Lady Bluebell.

"You know I don't need to fly who's shadows I have." Said Shadow Streak.

He stood up on his hind legs and got into position. He jumped at her with a swift kick but she suddenly disappeared into nothing.

The air rippled and Lady Bluebell appeared.

"Did I forget to mention that illusion spells are my specialty…" she said.

"So what?" asked Shadow Streak, "You can't hide in illusion forever."

She flinched a little but held her resolve. That was when she hit him with the staff many times, once in the should, one in the left hind leg and the next in the tail. He fell to the ground.

"I'm not just a pretty face." She said bushing away her mane.

Brook, Pinkie and Spitfire watched, Twilight was focus on keeping the shadow down even with her clone.

"Is it just me or is she showing off?" asked Brook.

"It's not you." Sighed Spitfire.

That as when Lady Bluebell did her final attack, with her staff she whacked him in the head so hard he was sent flying into a tree knocking him out.

When he was knocked out the three shows left his body and flew off back to their owners.

"That was easy." Said Lady Bluebell brushing away her mane.

"She was showing off." Laughed Pinkie.

"I miss Hancock." Mumbled Brook.

"I heard that." Muttered Lady Bluebell.

Back at the library, the three waited for the others to return.

"You know…" said Golden Field who had come in with Spring Breeze, "If they defeated him your shadows would come back they did."

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Why did you bring that up now?" asked Applejack.

She pointed to the floor and they saw what was there.

"They're back." Said Applejack.

Rarity looked at her show then went to the bathroom. They peaked in and saw that Rarity was admiring her reflection.

"Oh I never thought I would ever see you again." Said Rarity.

They all face hoofed expect for Spike who was sprouting pink hearts.

Back with the group that went to get the shadows back, they were heading back to Ponyville.

"That was so amazing." Said Pinkie.

"It was nothing." Said Lady Bluebell, "That was your first time using Gear 2, wasn't it?"

"It was." Said Lady Bluebell.

"Remember Pinkie use it sparklingly." Said Twilight, "You know what it does to you body."

"I know…" mumbled Pinkie.

"Was it a good idea to leave him back there?" asked Spitfire.

"I think we can wait a little more until capturing somepony for integration…" said Lady Bluebell, "They don't have a plan yet."

"I see." Said Spitfire.

"Don't' worry it will be fine, we'll just capture the next one…" said Lady Bluebell.

They were completely unaware however the blue Pegasus was listening on them.

"It's time… it's time for it to all come crumbling down!" he said to himself, "Poor Lady Bluebell living a lie… the perfect mare tailored to be the wife of the reincarnation of the pirate king… it's shame you got so close to Pinkie… because need to see the real you…"

The blue Pegasus' plan would be soon… his goal wasn't to capture Fluttershy but rather to break part the bonds the friends held… After all that was a move far more powerful than anything else…

Even if he didn't factor in a few things…

Namely Pinkie's lie to Prince Blueblood…

Next Time: Lady Bluebell and Pinkie do some more training. However Eneru's reincarnation show up. His plan is to reveal a secret. A secret that Lady Bluebell has been keeping for years. What is it? Meanwhile Coil, Aurora and Full Plate return, this time facing off against Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity what will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Goodbye Bluebell

A/N: Something is revealed in this chapter, and I should point out that it was foreshowed. There are hints throughout the story, frankly I'm surprised no one guessed the truth. Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 14: Goodbye Bluebell

Prince Blueblood woke up. He looked at him self in the mirror and brush his hair. He left the room of the house that he had been staying in and went to the kitchen to find Spring Breeze and Golden Field having breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." Said Spring Breeze.

"Good morning" was all he could say.

"Still obsessing over the lie." Said Golden Field.

"Yeah." Sighed Prince Blueblood, "Why would she lie to me."

"Maybe she figured out your trying to get on your good side." Said Spring Breeze.

"Maybe… I don't know." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Don't worry about it. Somepony can always ask her." Said Golden Field.

"I'll think about it." Sighed Prince Blueblood.

Spring Breeze placed a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Eat up… it's going to a touch day." She said.

"Thanks…" said Prince Blueblood, "I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"I'd rather not think about it." Said Spring Breeze.

In the Headquarters of the Devil's Alliance, the light blue Pegasus sighed and looked at the three he wanted to use.

"You three." He said.

The three were Coil who was just lounging around, Aurora who was doing her hair and Full Plate who was eating.

All three of them stopped when he said that though.

"What?" asked Coil.

"You're coming with me to Ponyville." Said the light blue Pegasus.

"You better have a good plan." Said Coil.

"Oh I do…" said the light blue Pegasus, "You're going to destroy the other three's fragile resolve."

They were confused about what he just said… but they knew he was constantly listening on Ponyville… he knew something they didn't.

In Ponyville Pinkie and Soarin' was hanging out.

"And I ate the whole thing." Said Soarin'.

Pinkie started laughing.

Soarin' looked at Pinkie as she giggled.

"Pinkie…" said Soarin'.

"Yes…" said Pinkie.

Before Soarin' could say anything, Lady Bluebell showed up.

"Hey Pinkie." She said, "Weren't we going to train today?"

Pinkie blinked, "Oh I forgot."

She turned to Soarin' and "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Said Soarin', "You have to help protect Fluttershy."

"I'll make it up to you later!" said Pinkie.

Soarin' nodded as Pinkie left with Lady Bluebell.

Soarin' sighed when they were out of site.

"So… weren't able to get your feelings across yet." Said Spitfire who was on a cloud above him.

"How long were you there." Said Soarin'.

"What I can't spy on you two?" she asked.

Soarin' stared at her.

"I'm joking." She said flying down next to him.

"I swear..." said Soarin' she did it on purpose.

"I'm sure she did." Said Spitfire.

"I was just kidding." Said Soarin'.

Spitfire sighed, "Remember, Prince Pompous also a thing for Pinkie… and I'm sure she's taking his side."

"Oh yeah…" muttered Soarin'.

"Don't worry, I'm taking your side." Said Spitfire.

"I know…" aside Soarin'.

"Come on! I was planning to head over and check out Ghastly Gorge." Said Spitfire.

"I think I'll wait it out." Said Soarin' who sighed.

"Okay…" sighed Spitfire.

Meanwhile at Ghastly Gorge Rainbow Dash was practicing some new tricks.

"So you're Rainbow Dash." Said a voice.

She looked at the where it came from and she saw Coil.

"Let me guess you r from the Devil's Alice." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That's right." Said Coil, "And I'm here to fight you."

"What? Really? How are you going to get up here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when Coil turned his limbs into springs and jumped into the air to punch her.

(Flashback)

"I want you coil to fight Rainbow Dash." Said the light blue Pegasus, "After all she won't expect an earth pony to be able to hit her"

(End of Flashback)

"Too easy." Said Coil.

Meanwhile at Sweet apple Acres, Applejack was apple bucking one of her trees.

"So you're the one they call Applejack." Said a voice.

She turned to see Aurora.

"Who are you?" asked Applejack.

"I'm the one the Devil's Alliance asked to fight you." Said Aurora.

She took out her giant club.

"Is that so?" asked Applejack.

She looked at Aurora Silk, even if she didn't know what her powers were she knew she looked like she couldn't stand up to a good bucking.

She ran towards Aurora, and tired to buck her, however she hooves slipped off her.

"Oh didn't you know." said Aurora, "My skin is so smooth everything slips off it."

She then proceeded to slam her club into Applejack.

(Flashback)

"Aurora you go after Applejack. She might be very strong but I'm sure you skin is no match for your bucking." Said the light blue Pegasus.

(End of Flashback)

"This is almost cruel." Thought Aurora with a smirk.

Meanwhile with Rarity and Spike, the two had gone gem hunting. It helped that the Diamond Dogs saw them and gave them a ton of gems telling her never to scream like that again.

"So do we need to search for some more?" asked Spike looking at the massive pile.

"Well…" said Rarity.

That was when her horn began to react.

"Oh my… it looks like I picked up another one… a big one." Said Rarity.

That was when she saw a giant diamond.

"Oh my… this is a big one." Said Rarity.

That was when the giant diamond began to move relieving it to be a pony covered in diamond… well fatefully it was a pony that had diamonds as part of his body.

"What?" asked Rarity.

"So you're Rarity." Said Pony who was of course full plate.

"Let me guess you ate the diamond, diamond fruit or something a past life." Said Rarity.

"No…." said Fully Plate, "I ate the Munch Munch… I just ate a bunch of diamonds."

"You're the one who ate Lemony Hearts house!" said Rarity, "Or was it Lemony Gems… I do get those mixed up."

"So what." Said Full Plate who punched Rarity.

(Flashback)

The light blue Pegasus dropped a huge pile of diamonds onto the table.

"Each this." He said, "If you do then you won't have to search for Rarity… she'll find you…"

(End of Flashback)

"I can't believe he was right." Thought Full Plate.

Meanwhile in a clearing just outside of Ponyville, Lady Bluebell was training Pinkie with Busoshoku Haki. When they decided to take a break.

"Hey Pinkie, there's something I want to talk to you about." Said Lady Bluebell.

"What about…" said Pinkie.

"You lied to my brother…" said Lady Bluebell, "That I said nice things about him."

Pinkie looked down, "Yeah… that…" said Pinkie.

"Why did you lie?" asked Lady Bluebell.

But before Pinkie could answer.

"So it's the reincarnation of the rubber man." Said a voice.

They turned to see the light blue Pegasus sitting on a cloud.

"Do you really think you can defeat me in this life?" mocked the light blue Pegasus.

"Oh you're that guy who thought he was god." Said Pinkie, "Wait… you didn't bring anything metal did you?"

"No…" said the light blue Pegasus, "Why would I… pony feathers…"

Should the light blue Pegasus had used Thunder on Pinkie it would have had no effect.

But if he used some sort of metal to forge using his powers then he could harm Pinkie.

However he had no intention of really harming her today… well psychically.

His goal was to damage her emotionally.

"It doesn't matter! Because I will succeed in my goal." Said the light blue Pegasus, "By the way my name is Thunder Cloud."

Both Pinkie and Lady Bluebell stared at him.

"That's such a common Pegasus name." said Pinkie.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Thunder Cloud, "I know, I know…"

That was when he stomped on the cloud he was standing on which immediately turned black.

"Let's get started." He said.

Back with Rainbow Dash, she managed to doge another r attack by coil.

"I should warn you, the more I bounce the faster I go." He said, "You can't keep dodging for ever."

Rainbow Dash tried to dodge once again, but he mange dot tackle.

Meanwhile with Applejack. Applejack stared at Aurora who was eating one of her apples.

"Are you going to try to stop me from eating your apples?" asked Aurora.

That was when Applejack ran towards her but Aurora just stood her found and Applejack slipped past her.

"You know what, I'm done playing games." Said Aurora.

With Rarity she managed to get up after that hit she got from Full Plate.

"It's about time… I was wonder when you would get up." He said.

Before he could do anything he began to scream. Why because Spike was biting him in the leg.

He threw Spike to Rarity.

"Why did you do that." Said Full Plate.

"Because you were hitting Rarity." Responded Spike.

He began to gag.

"What's wrong?" asked Rarity.

"That was the worst diamond I ever tasted." He said, "I think it was you!"

"Why you…" muttered Full Plate.

He walked over to Spike and kicked him into a nearby rock, then started kicking them some more.

"Why you!" yelled Rarity.

She tried kicking him, but that didn't work.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked Full Plate.

He managed to buck her into a rock.

Back with Pinkie and Lady Bluebell he began to zap anything he could. Pinkie would act as shield in case one got too close to Lady Bluebell.

"Almost…" he thought with an evil smirk.

Back with Rainbow Dash, she managed to recover.

"You're a Paramecia, aren't you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah and…" said Coil.

Rainbow Dash managed to tackle him back. She landed on the bottom of the gorge.

"You're good." He said.

"I know… I know." Said Rainbow Dash.

"But not good enough." He said.

He squeezed his limbs so tightly that when he jumped into the air he rammed so hard in to Rainbow Dash that she fell to the ground within seconds.

Back with Rarity, she tired to get up… but couldn't.

"You can't stop me…" he said, as he kicked her.

With Applejack, Aurora slammed her club several times into Applejack.

"Your pathetic." Said Aurora.

Back with Pinkie, Thunder Cloud continued his assault.

"I'm nearly there." He said.

That was when Pinkie jumped into the air and tried to punch him but he dodged with ease.

"You forgot my Haki." Mocked Thunder Cloud.

"I thought you called it Mantra." Said Pinkie.

Thunder Cloud stared at her and said "Whatever…"

She began to bounce more on the cloud letting out more lighting bolts, one almost struck Lady Bluebell but Pinkie got in the way in time.

"Thanks…" said Lady Bluebell.

"We're friends, you don't need to thank me." Said Pinkie.

Lightning Cloud began to laugh.

"So you friends." He said, "How would you react with fair lady Bluebell was lying to you."

Pinkie said nothing, however he took it to mean something else.

"You wouldn't take it well would you…" he said, "After all you two have become so close."

That was when he lifted his leg and revealed a black ball made of cloud.

"It's a mini Deathpiea." He said, "I know you remember Deathpiea."

Pinkie glared at him.

"Now you must be wondering how this was formed." He said, "While you had your attention to me, I was quietly forming this."

Pinkie continued to glare at him.

"Now here's a simple question." He said, "What will happen to an illusion master when they're knocked or injured?"

Lady Bluebell began to sweat.

"No…" she whispered.

"I know who you really Lady Bluebell." Said Thunder Cloud.

He slammed the cloud at her, it struck her head on before Pinkie could push her out of the way.

There was a house explosion of electricity. And when it cleared, somepony laid in the crater… but it wasn't Lady Bluebell… but rather…

"Or should I say Prince Blueblood." Mocked Thunder Cloud.

Indeed the pony in the crater was Prince Blueblood.

Thunder Cloud then turned to lighting and shot out a huge bolt that went up into the sky that could be seen all the way in Canterlot.

At Ghastly Gorge, Coil managed to get down to Rainbow Dash when he saw it.

Aurora saw it at Sweet Apple Acres as well.

In the Gem Fields, Full Plate also saw it.

(Flashback)

"I will give a single… and that signal if you are winning you whisper one thing to them." Said Thunder Cloud, "And that thing is…"

(End of Flashback)

At that very moment, Coil, Aurora, and Full Plate all whispered into their opponents ears.

"If you couldn't defeat us then what's the point of fighting the Devil Alliance."

Back with Pinkie, she ran to Prince Blueblood.

"Are you okay…" she said.

"Pinkie…" said Prince Blueblood he could barely speak, "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" she whispered.

"Why are you going to him?" asked Thunder Cloud, "He lied to you! He lied to everypony! He made up having a sister! Lady Bluebell never existed."

"Pinkie turned around and glared at him, so much that her Haoshoku Haki was leaking out.

"I knew…" she said.

Thunder Cloud blinked.

"What?" asked Thunder Cloud.

"I SAID I KNEW!" yelled Pinkie, "What part don't you understand!"

"But…" said Thunder Cloud.

"I knew and I didn't care! I don't know why he was hiding it! But it was his secret! And I didn't want to spoil it!" yelled Pinkie.

Thunder Cloud was at a loss of words… he had been planning on this for a long time. Biding his time until it was perfect… and as it turned out it was pointless… she knew all along!

Thunder Cloud knew it was best to run… Pinkie was the only one would psychically harm him with out Haki. So he disappeared within Lightening.

"I would like to point out that I did have a plan B! And it worked!" came Thunder Cloud's voice.

"What?" asked Pinkie.

"You'll understand soon enough." Came Thunder's voice.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh found Applejack in the middle of the field.

At the same time Spitfire found Rainbow Dash.

Due to the fact that they were taking so long Twilight decided to check the Gem Fields to see if Spike and Rarity were all right, when she found them.

Back with Pinkie… she went to Prince Blueblood.

"You knew…" he managed to say.

"IT was your secret…" said Pinkie.

"That's why you lied." He managed to say.

Pinkie nodded…

"Thank… you…" he said.

That was when he fell into unconsciousness.

"Bluey… please stay with me!" cried Pinkie as her mane went flat.

Nearby a blue earth pony stallion with a light pink and brown mane, wearing a pink baseball cap and a blue backpack. His cutie mark of a medical cross surrounded by cherry blossoms held a map.

"I know Ponyville is here somewhere." He mumbled.

That was when he heard Pinkie crying.

He ran to where he heard crying and found Pinkie and Prince Blueblood in the crater.

"Oh no! What happened! Where's a doctor!" yelled the stallion, "Wait I am one!"

He ran into the crater and took out supplies and began to treat Prince Blueblood.

"What happened?" asked the stallion.

"He got his by a lighting cloud…" answered Pinkie which was the truth

"I see…" said the stallion, "Must have been a powerful one…"

Pinkie said nothing.

The stallion reached into his backpack and took out a stretcher.

"How would you were able to fit that in there?" asked Pinkie.

"It's one of those magic backpack…" answered the stallion.

"Oh, okay." Said Pinkie.

They both put Prince Blueblood onto the stretcher and bout began to carry him.

"Which way to the hospital." He said.

"That way." Said Pinkie pointing in the right direction.

The way there was silent. Well mostly silent… they did have to introduce each other after all.

"My name is Cherry Branch." Introduced the doctor.

Pinkie had known that Lady Bluebell never existed during the dream trainer, she just figured it out. But with her thing for secrets she never told him.

The irony was that had Thunder Cloud not attack she would have told him she knew…

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Luna was reading when Brook came into her room.

"Luna… I need your help with something." Said Brook.

"What?" asked Princess Luna.

"There's an experiment with dream training…" said Brook.

"What kind of experiment?" asked Princess Luna.

Brook began to explain his plan. Which Princess Luna agreed with.

After all with what just happened, the dream training was need.

Next Time: Prince Blueblood is in a coma, will he wake up... and if he does what is his story? Why did he pretend to be a sister that didn't really exist and who know? Also who is Cherry Branch? Why does he travel? And who is he looking for? And a better question is he friend or is he foe? Also what is Brook's plan? Find out next time!


	15. The Real Blueblood

A/N: This chapter will clear up everything about the last chapter... also I will say that yes, Cherry Branch is who you think it is...

Chapter 15: The Real Blueblood

Fluttershy was picking flowers, she didn't know Prince Blueblood that well, but she figured he would like some flowers when he woke up.

She sighed…

"Excuse me." Said a voice.

She turned around and saw Cherry Branch.

"Oh… hello…" she said quietly she had met him the day before.

"I'm still a little lost, can you show me to the hospital?" he asked.

"Of course." She answered.

(Flashback)

When Pinkie and Cherry Branch got to the hospital the doctors started swarming him.

"Who treated him?" asked Doctor Stable.

"I did." Said Cherry Branch, "Doctor Cherry Branch."

"The famous traveling doctor Cherry Branch?" asked Doctor Stable.

Cherry Branch laughed feverously.

"Doctor, we have to take him the OR, now." Said Nurse Redheart.

"Right." Said Doctor Stable.

"OR…" whispered Pinkie.

It will be fine." Said Cherry Branch.

That was when Big Macintosh came in with Applejack on his back. Thankfully she was conscious…

"I don't need you to take me to the hospital." Said Applejack.

"If you need to be treated I can treat you." Said Cherry Branch.

"Your not the usual doctor." Mumbled Applejack.

Before Cherry Branch could say anything, Nurse Redheart showed up.

"Doctor Cherry Branch, Doctor Stable is given me permission to let you treat patients." Said Nurse Redheart.

"Thank you so much." Said Cherry Branch.

At the same time Spitfire with Rainbow Dash and Twilight with Rarity and Spike arrived.

"Well it looks like I have my hoofs full." Said Cherry Branch.

"I would help you, but Prince Blueblood needs as much care as we can give." Said Nurse Redheart.

Pinkie flinched when she said that.

"I understand." Said cheery Branch.

Cherry branch led them to some exam rooms and began to treat the four that needed it, thankfully all of their injuries were minor.

In the lobby Pinkie was on the verge of crying.

"What happened to Blueblood?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie didn't want to answer, after all it was Blueblood's secret.

"It wouldn't surprise me they attack him to get to Bluebell." Said Spitfire.

Pinkie flinched when she said.

"Pinkie… what's going on…" said Spitfire.

That was when both Spring Breeze and Golden Field arrived.

"We heard something happened to Prince Blueblood." Said Golden Field.

"Can I ask you something in private." Said Pinkie.

Both of them sighed, they knew what it was about…

She began to talk to them, but Twilight and Spitfire couldn't hear them.

But from what the conversation both of them were shocked by what Pinkie needed to ask them as they were just gaping at her.

"They're hiding something form us." Sighed Twilight.

"Should we talk to her." Said Spitfire.

"NO!" yelled Twilight.

Spitfire blinked, that wasn't a normal reaction.

"Sorry but when it comes to Pinkie and secrets…" said Twilight, "Well you don't want to know…"

"I see…" said Spitfire.

That was when Fluttershy arrived.

"What happened?" she asked.

Before they could answer the others were allowed to leave.

"You should take it easy for a day or so…" said Cherry Branch.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"What's wrong with Pinkie?" asked Fluttershy.

They all looked as the two were comforting Pinkie.

"Blueblood got attacked, but we don't have the whole story." Sighed Twilight.

Fluttershy looked down.

(End of Flashback)

"What's wrong?" asked Cherry Branch.

"It was all my fault they were attacked." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Don't blame yourself." Said Cherry Branch.

"But you don't know the whole story…" she cried.

"Maybe we should change the subject." Said Cherry Branch.

Fluttershy then realized the perfect topic, "Why do you travel around?"

Cherry Branch gave a somewhat sad smile, "I'm looking for my friends."

"Your friends." Said Fluttershy.

"Yeah… it's complicated but I lost them a long time ago, so now I'm looking for them." Said Cherry Branch.

"What are their names." Said Fluttershy.

"Don't know…" said Cherry Branch.

"Do you remember what they look like." Said Fluttershy.

"I do… but that wouldn't help." Said Cherry Branch.

"Why?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's complicated." Said Cherry Branch.

"Then how are you going to find them?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'll find them eventually." Said Cherry Branch, "I just can't give up my dreams that easily… after all if I did one of them would extremely disappointed that I did…"

"Oh…" said Fluttershy.

In the hospital, thanks to Prince Blueblood's well… being a Prince, he managed to get a private room.

And Pinkie hadn't left, she stayed with him all night.

"You know it's a sister's job to look over him." Said Spring Breeze coming up behind him.

Pinkie laughed.

"Look don't blame yourself." Said Golden Field who was also in the room, "If anything it's his own fault for hiding himself."

"I don't blame myself." Said Pinkie, "But he's still my friend."

"A friend who should have admitted she knew sooner." Muttered Spring Breeze.

(Flashback)

Pinkie needed to ask them about Bluebell really being Blueblood. To be honest she wasn't sure and she needed to know if they knew.

"What did you want to talk about." Said Spring Breeze.

"I was wondering if you knew about Blueblood secrets?" asked Pinkie.

"You found out…" sighed Spring Breeze.

"No I didn't." said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Golden Field.

"I found out during Dream Training." Said Pinkie, "I just didn't say anything."

Of course both of them were shock.

"YOU KNEW!" both of them yelled.

Both of them gaped at Pinkie.

After they clamed down they saw how Pinkie was taking it.

"So who was it?" asked Spring Breeze.

"Eneru." Answered Pinkie.

"Eneru?" asked Golden Field.

"The one with lightning powers, right?" asked Spring Breeze.

Pinkie nodded.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay." Comforted Golden Field.

"That's right." Said Spring Breeze.

Pinkie nodded.

(End of Flashback)

"Do you think he'll ever come out." Said Pinkie.

That was when he began to stir and his eyes opened.

"Bluey?" asked Pinkie, her hair slightly regaining its bounce.

"Hey…" he said, "You okay?"

"What about you." said Pinkie.

"I'm feeling a little better." Said Prince Blueblood.

Spring Breeze left to get a doctor.

"You're here…" he said.

"Pinkie's been here all night by your side." Said Golden Field,

"Really?" he asked.

"You're my friend." Said Pinkie.

Prince Blueblood sighed when she said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Pinkie.

"No… nothing." He said.

"By the way…" said Golden Field, "You can't hide the truth anymore… you know that right."

Prince Blueblood nodded, "I know."

That was when Doctor Stable came in with Spring Breeze.

"We need to run some tests." He said.

"I'll be back when your done." Said Pinkie.

"Thanks." He said.

Outside in the Everfree Forest, Lighting Cloud muttered.

"She knew the whole time… that's why the plan failed." He thought, "Why am I even part of the Devil Alliance."

His looked towards the sun.

"That's right… I can't let her rule this world any longer… I'm the really god here." He thought.

"What's your problem?" asked the black unicorn looking up at the roof.

"You know my plan was to cause them so many problems to break them up, right?" he asked.

"I have been planning this for a long time and it all comes tumbling down, the back up plan that I set up in a few days is the one that works." He muttered.

"These things happen." Said the black unicorn, "We're having an important meeting… come on."

"Fine…" muttered Lightening Cloud.

He came down to the hut for the meeting.

Sometime later Prince Blueblood was allowed to have visitors.

Pinkie and his sisters were joined by Fluttershy who brought in flowers, Twilight and Spitfire.

"I was hoping there would be more of you." Sighed Prince Blueblood.

"What happened." Said Twilight.

"I think you should get the other three, I need to tell them." Said Prince Blueblood.

"I'll do it." Said Spitfire.

Spitfire left and Cherry Branch came in to the room.

"Prince Blueblood, I would like you to know that I was given your case." He said, "I know I'm not an official doctor here, but since I was the first to treat you…"

"That's okay." Said Prince Blueblood, "Your Doctor Cherry Branch, right? I've herd about you."

"Oh come on I'm not that good." Said Cherry Branch.

"Doctor Cherry Branch." Said Nurse Redheart, "There's more paper work."

"Oh, all right." He mumbled.

At Rainbow Dash's cloud mansion she was reading Daring Do and she sighed.

She looked up at her ceiling, she had heard all about the guy she fought.

"Luffy knocked him out in one punch…" she thought.

She remembered what Brook said to her…

"What am I going to do now…" she thought.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

She got there and found Spitfire.

"Blueblood's awake and he wants to see you." She said.

"Why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"He wants to tell everypony what happened and won't do until you and the others are there."

"I don't know him." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Something weird is going on." Sighed Spitfire.

"Fine…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire sighed, maybe she should go to Rarity's next.

Not too long later she was the Carousel Boutique.

She wasn't surprised to find Spike there, what with what happened the day before.

"Oh Spitfire what brings you here?" asked Rarity.

"Bluebloods awake." Said Spitfire.

"And…" said Rarity.

"He wants to talk to you to come when he reveals what happened to him yesterday." Said Spitfire.

Rarity sighed, "Find, but it's only so you can know what's going on." She said.

"And I'm coming too!" said Spike.

"Good I'm going to get Applejack and meet you back at the hospital." Said Spitfire.

Rarity sighed when she left.

"I don't know if I can be a part of this anymore." She sighed.

"It's going to be fine." Comforted Spike.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was allowed to take the day off. But she didn't like it….

She wanted to work… it was the only thing to get her mind off her loss.

Then again she could always check on Prince Blueblood, the tow had become friends since he came to Ponyville.

"Hey Applejack." Said Spitfire.

"Hey, what brings you here." Said Applejack.

"Blueblood's awake." Said Spitfire.

"Really, I'll go visit him." Said Applejack.

"What?" asked Spitfire.

"Well it's just that we've become friends since he apologized for making fun of my food." Said Applejack.

"Wow…" she said.

"I know…" said Applejack.

And so the two headed back to the hospital.

At the Headquarters of the Devil's Alliance they began t discus their needs.

"We need to find new members." Said the black unicorn.

None of the could argue against it.

"So who should we look for?" asked Full Plate.

"Anyone… anyone who was an enemy of Monkey D. Luffy… anyone who didn't side with government and wasn't corrupted! There are many we can find: Shiki, Decken, Caesar Clown! Anyone we can get! There are plenty of pirates we can get out hands on! And many of them enemies of Luffy! We need to temporally spilt up into groups to find these ponies!"

All of them agreed…

"Wait I have a question, should be a list of those we shouldn't recruit…" said Aurora, "Because there's one I think we can all agree while an enemy of Luffy should not be a member…"

"If we're talking his reincarnation, I agree… he should not be a member." Sighed the black unicorn.

And so the search for new members of the Devil's Alliance would begin.

Back at the hospital, the ones who needed to come arrived.

"So what did you need to tell us…" said Rainbow Dash.

Prince blueblood sighed.

"I have a confession to make." Said Prince Blueblood.

There was a silence in the room.

"I never had a twin sister, she was something I created." He said.

There was a silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"I mean, I created her, disgusted myself as her creating a fake persona so I could deal with some problem I had." He said.

"Wait… doesn't mean…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes…" said Prince Blueblood.

"You the reincarnation of that guy Ivankov Pinkie told me about." Said Rainbow Dash.

"What?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"You know the one that could turn into a woman." Said Rainbow Dash.

Golden Field and Spring Breeze started laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" yelled Prince Blueblood.

"It kind of is…" said Spring Breeze.

That was when Cherry Branch open the door to the room but found privacy curtain closed.

"No I am not HIS reincarnation, I am Hancock's reincarnation." Said Prince Blueblood.

There was a silence in the room.

"Why did you hide it?" asked Spitfire.

He didn't want to give the whole story… but he did have to tell one part in it.

"Do you know I'm the first known case of a woman being reincarnated as a colt since the phenomena began." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Wait, Pinkie and Spitfire were guys in their past lives." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, but it's not uncommon for women to reborn as fillies." Said Prince Blueblood, "Due to the fact that mares are more common than stallions while with Devil Fruit eaters men are more common than women. To the ratio difference while men are sometimes reborn as fillies, women are always reborn as fillies… but me… I'm a freak. An anomaly…"

He was on the verge of tears.

"If there were stallions who were women, they never came forward…" mumbled Prince Blueblood.

"Wait… then how were able to see you two at the same time." Said Applejack.

"Illusions…" he said, "I have mastered illusion magic since I was young. I can even control the illusions from a certain distance. When I would get too far away from them they would disappear."

"Also if he can't contrite on them they also come undone which is what happened yesterday." Said Spring Breeze.

"Wait what about the Dream Training?" asked Applejack.

"I was still constraining on it…" said Prince blueblood.

"This isn't about the fact that Pinkie is Luffy's reincarnation is it?" asked Spitfire.

"No… of course not…" said Prince Blueblood, "IT had nothing to do with that."

It was the mane reason for Bluebell… he had always assumed Luffy would always be reborn as a colt. Because of that he created Bluebell to be the perfect mare, kind, gentle, giving and even famous…

Perhaps that would earn his attention…

Spring Breeze had always tried to tell him there was a chance that he could be a filly…

But he never listened…

A goal he had to one day find Ivankov's reincarnation, make himself permanently Bluebell and then fake Blueblood's death and no one would have cared…

"Wait… who knew…" said Twilight.

"My parents went along with it, they just wanted me to be happy…" said Prince Blueblood, "And of course my aunt and my sisters."

"Sisters?" asked Rainbow Dash then she remembered what Bluebell referred to them as.

"They were my sisters in my past life after all… and they were with me since I was little…" said Prince Blueblood.

There was a silence, "I'm sorry I lied to all of you." He said.

He looked at all of them, Applejack had a rather blank expression as if thinking about something, Rarity glared extraordinary harshly at him, Spike also glared at him though not as harshly as Rarity's, Spitfire and Twilight just stared at him, Fluttershy didn't look upset or angry as all and Rainbow Dash…

He didn't really interact with Rainbow Dash either way… so it didn't' matter…

"From now I'm going to be the real me…" said Prince Blueblood.

"Wait… what about Pinkie?" asked Applejack.

"I knew since the dream training." Said Pinkie.

"Oh…" said Twilight.

"You don't sound surprised…" said Prince Blueblood.

"Well it is Pinkie." Said Rainbow Dash.

Cherry branch sighed, he knew he had to make himself known, after all if everything he heard was true… then he found somepony he was looking for. He opened the curtain.

They all stared at him.

"I heard everything. Said Cherry Branch.

"What?" asked Twilight.

However he ignored Twilight.

"Is that true… you're the reincarnation of Luffy?" asked Cherry Branch.

This put everyone on high alert, after all it meant he was a Devil's Reincarnation…

"Your not getting Fluttershy." Said Rainbow Dash getting into defiance position.

However Cherry Branch much like with Twilight, ignored her and turned to Pinkie, "Please… please tell me you're Luffy's reincarnation."

That was when Fluttershy remember why he said he was a traveler.

He was looking for his friends… friends he didn't know the name to or what they looked like…

Pinkie stared at Cherry Branch then it hit her. Her hair got to it full bounce again.

"You're Chopper! Aren't you?" asked Pinkie.

Cherry Branch gave the biggest smile he could before being pulled into a Gum Gum Hug.

"A traveling doctor! I should have known!" said Pinkie.

That was a lavender hoof tapped him on the shoulder and he saw it and saw it was pointed at Twilight.

"Robin…" said Cherry Branch.

The two hugged.

Fluttershy smiled, however she noticed that Rainbow Dash looked uncomfortable.

"Chopper…" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"So… um… what are you powers." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh on a second." Said Cherry Branch, he grabbed a medical smock and put it on.

"Why are you getting dressed?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'd rather not talk about it in front of mares." He said blushing slightly.

They watched as he turned into a human, it wasn't overly muscular like his old full human form, but there were some muscles there.

"What does that after to with getting dressed?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It has to do with his dingle dangle." Said Pinkie.

Cherry Branch face palmed while most of everypony else began to blush.

"Dingle Dangle?" asked Spike.

"I'll explain another time…" said Twilight.

That was when they heard some squeeing.

They turned to the door and found both Bonbon and Lyra standing there. Of course Lyra was the one squeeing.

"I think we should visit later… once… everypony is gone…" said Bonbon.

"I'll see you around…" said Lyra.

Bonbon began to drag her partner away.

"So…" said Cherry Branch going back to his normal pony form, "Have you been able to find Brook's reincarnation yet…"

"He wasn't able to be reincarnated." Said Pinkie.

"What? Why?" asked Cherry Branch.

"But don't worry, I'm still around." Said Brook appearing behind him.

Cherry Brach jumped then saw it was Brook's ghost.

"Hey Brook…" said Pinkie.

"I'm actually here to see Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Spike." Said Brook.

"Really, why us?" asked Applejack.

"I'll explain in privacy, but we all need to talk." Said Brook, "But first, can I barrow some money!"

"No!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Oh…" whined Brook.

"We'll see you later…" said Applejack.

The four left with the ghost.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to talk about test results." Said Cherry Branch.

"We should leave." Said Spitfire.

"I'll talk to you later." Said Pinkie.

Cherry Branch nodded.

They all left.

After Cherry Branch gave him the information about the tests telling him that he'll be ready to leave in about a week.

"Is that all." Said Prince Blueblood.

"One more thing…" said Cherry Branch, "Why does Fluttershy say it's all her fault and what really happened to you?"

"Well since you are Chopper's reincarnation you're going to stick around." Laughed Prince Blueblood.

He began to inform him about the Devil's Alliance as well as it was Eneru's reincarnation that did it to him.

They were unaware that Nurse Redheart was outside listening in, the conversation also mentioned that Pinkie was Luffy's reincarnation.

"So… she's his reincarnation… I should have known…" she thought with a laugh.

She sighed and decided to think about getting involved or not.

At the Devil's Alliance HQ, they all began to leave, expect for Lighting Cloud who had to stay to watch things… in more ways than one…

"We'll be back soon." Said the black unicorn.

"Don't bring any clowns…" said Lighting Cloud.

"Don't worry, we won't…" said Aurora.

Back in Ponyville, at Carousel Boutique, which was the only place they could get privacy, Brook knew he had to make his offer.

"I noticed that after your shadows were stolen and you losing those fights your confidence has fallen." Said Brook.

"What would you know about that!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I want to help." Said Brook, "I can help you in dream training…"

"You plan to train all of us?" asked Applejack.

"No I don't…" said Brook.

"Then who is going to train us…" said Rarity.

"I control the powers of the underworld… and I know of 4 dead people that can help you train." Said Brook, "Up to par with Pinkie…"

"What?" asked Rarity.

"You don't mean…" said Rainbow Dash.

"I do… them…" said Brook, "The first four…"

With Prince Blueblood he looked up at the ceiling, he knew he had to come clean about the truth to the Fruit Brigade…

And all those who were registered, well those that were in Ponyville that was… And maybe anyone else who was going to get involved…

Nothing was going to be the same…

Next Time: Brook let's them decide whether or not they want to do the Dream Training, will they do it? Also who are the "First 4"? Meanwhile Prince Blueblood and Soarin' settle their differences... well sort of... What will happen? Find out next time!


	16. The First 4

Chapter 16: The First 4

During Pinkie's free time, she had managed to tell Rainbow Dash a lot about her past life, after all she knew Rainbow Dash would love to hear the adventures of the Straw Hat pirates.

Twilight also told Spike about Luffy's crew as well, thought unlike Rainbow Dash didn't know the whole story, but from what he heard Chopper was the 6th member of the crew. But it did take him a bit for him to realize who he meant.

They knew who the first four were, the first 4 that joined Luffy's crew, the extraordinarily powerful swordsman Zoro, the greedy navigator Nami, the lying but smart sniper Usopp and the best chef in the world Sanji.

"How can you do that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, but I need Luna's help." Answered Brook.

"But aren't they dead." Said Spike.

"Yes, for many years." Answered Brook, "However I can partially control the after life and with the aid of a unicorn, they're souls can train you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Applejack.

Brook began to explains who they were…

"Isn't dream training supposed to be dangerous?" asked Applejack.

"It is." Said Spike.

"Well I'm up for it…" said Rainbow Dash, "Unless you want me to train with Usopp or Nami… then no…"

"No." laughed Brook, "I know your wouldn't want to train with them."

"Awesome!" said Rainbow Dash, "I'm in!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Applejack.

"Think about it." Said Brook, "If not meet at the library this time tomorrow."

"Wait? Does Twilight know you're going to do that?" asked Spike.

Brook didn't give an answer.

Sometime later…

"So you want to do the dream training." Said Twilight, "With Zoro, Nami, Sanji and Usopp?"

"Yes." Said Brook.

"How are you able to do that?" asked Twilight.

"Well you see, I have my own after life that I can extend to anyone I want." Explained Brook.

"Did you get their permission?" asked Twilight.

"Don't worry, you really didn't think that I wouldn't?" asked Brook.

(Flashback)

Brook's specialized afterlife very much resembled a hotel. After all he was a member of two different pirate crews during his life, it would make sense that it would be like a hotel with all of his friends both lives (IE: When he first died then relieved).

In the dinning hall of the after life, Sanji and Usopp waited, both of them had gone to heaven. While they were criminals, they weren't that bad. Both of them appeared how they appeared in their early 20s.

"I wonder what Brook wants to talk to us about." mumbled Usopp.

"Word is there's a weird thing going on in that pony universe." Said Sanji.

"Hey." Said Nami walking in on them.

"Oh Nami! It's been so long!" said Sanji as pink hearts came from his body.

"We saw each other a few days ago." Said Nami sitting down.

Nami due to her greed was given ironic hell. She was given all the money she wanted, but nowhere to spend it.

But the most ironic part was that no one in the celestial bureaucracy knew that Nami had dies to a Revive Revive Fruit eater, in other words she meet at least twice a week to give Sanji some of her money so he could buy her stuff in heaven.

However the rulers of Ironic Hell thought it was so ironic that they never requested to transfer Nami to another afterlife.

That was when Zoro arrived. Covered in cuts that were starting to heal.

"Got into another fight?" asked Sanji.

"Shut up." Muttered Zoro.

Zoro was sent to Valhalla…

Nothing more can be said about that one…

"Why is Franky crying?" asked Nami.

They turned to the blue haired man crying another a table… he was Franky in life he became a Cyborg, but due to the laws of the afterlife he was sent to Cyborg heaven. It was a place to regain one's humanity for the rest of eternity.

However Franky loved being a Cyborg so in the long run it didn't matter.

"How did I not notice that?" asked Sanji.

That was when Brook in his human form arrived.

"It's good to see you all again." Said Brook, "By the way Nami can I see…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Muttered Nami.

Brook laughed.

"Does this have to with you making Franky cry?" asked Usopp.

"Yes, but first I have to explain a few things." Said Brook.

"Is this about Robin's reincarnation?" asked Sanji.

"Yes, Luffy's as well." Said Brook.

"I still can't believe they were reincarnated as horses." Muttered Usopp.

"Ponies." Corrected Brook.

"Right… Ponies." Mumbled Usopp.

"So Luffy's reincarnation was found?" asked Nami.

"Yes, remember that story of Twilight making friends." Said Brook.

"Yeah… wait…" said Usopp.

"Luffy's a girl in this life." Said Brook.

"So I guess you ask to her panties." Said Nami.

"Of course not." Answered Brook, "Ponies don't wear panties."

Nami glared at him, but Brook was used to it.

"So what is going on." Said Sanji trying to get things back on track.

"Well you see…" explained Brook.

He began to inform them what's going on as well as the three lost fights and the dream training.

"So wait, we'll be gone for a few months helping them train?" asked Nami.

"Yes, but I understand if you don't want to help." Said Brook.

I'll do it." Said Nami.

Brook started at Nami.

"What? I've been getting bored lately." Said Nami.

"I'll only do it if you think the pony you picked can keep up with me." Muttered Zoro, the truth was he also needed a break in his after life, he just needed an excuse.

"To be honest, I don't know who would be able to keep up with who." Said Brook.

Zoro smirked.

"What about you two?" asked Brook, knowing that two weren't tired of their afterlives.

"I don't know…" said Sanji.

"Can you do it as a favor for me." said Nami.

"Of course NAMI!" said Sanji.

"I would have taken no for an answer…" said Brook.

"I don't know." Said Usopp, "I mean I'd be leaving my wife for a long time, besides I don't know if the training would work…"

"Don't worry, I was thinking you would train Spike." Said Brook.

"What?" asked Usopp.

They had known the story of Spike, after all with Twilight found rather early in her life Brook sometimes watched over her…

"I don't know…"said Usopp.

Then Usopp realized something…

He knew Spike was young and it would be like when he was alive with his own "pirate crew"… who were really just kids he hung around with.

"I think I'll talk to my wife and see if she has an idea." Said Usopp.

"You sure changed your mind quickly." Muttered Zoro.

"Will you stop rubbing it everyone's faces you got married!" yelled Sanji.

(End of Flashback)

"I see." Sighed Twilight.

"It will be their choice to train." Said Brook, I honestly don't know if the others besides Rainbow Dash will do it."

"So wait? Rainbow Dash said yes?" asked Twilight.

"Are you ghostly surprised she did?" asked Brook.

"No…" sighed Twilight, "Please tell me Zoro's not going to be the one training her?"

Brook was silence.

Twilight began to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Brook.

"I need aspirin." Said Twilight.

Meanwhile not too far outside of Ponyville Aurora and Steel left a cart. They had already found a Devil's Reincarnation who was an enemy of Luffy's but…

"You will rue the day you didn't let me join!" yelled the mare they were leaving.

"Great… his reincarnation just had to be her." Muttered Steel.

"At least we have confirmation his reincarnation is a fraud… I mean that hole Ursa Major story." Said Aurora, "On the plus side, we do have excuse beyond she's Buggy's reincarnation."

Buggy's reincarnation went into her cart and looked at the dartboard and removed the darts as well as a picture attached to it.

"Well it looks like Twilight Sparkle, we're going to have become allies, at for just this once." Said the mare, "The Devil's Alliance will pay for not including this pony!"

Indeed the pony decided to head to Ponyville, even if it wasn't planned…

After all, she wanted her revenge, and it was denied by the Devils Alliance…

Yes… that didn't make any sense but she was Buggy's recitation… he wasn't exactly the sanest person…

The next day in Prince Blueblood's room, he was reading a book when Applejack came in with an apple basket.

"You came to visit?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"Yeah, I guess we should talk." Said Applejack giving him the apple basket.

"That's really sweet." Said Prince Blueblood, "So…"

"I never trusted that "sister" of yours." Said Applejack.

"Really?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"There was always something off about her." Said Applejack.

"So your not angry with me?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"No, I always knew you were hiding your real self." Said Applejack, "Half the time you needed to talk you were always so nervous."

"Oh…" said Prince Blueblood, "That's one less conversation I have out of my way."

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack.

"Well I'm really dreading my conversation with Rarity." Said Prince Blueblood.

"I bet she's angry." Said Applejack,

"You have no idea." Sighed Prince Blueblood, "There's something else you want to talk about, don't you?"

"Brook said he can help me with dream training." Said Applejack, "Using members of Luffy's crew."

"Let me guess you want to know how dangerous it is." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Yeah…" said Applejack.

"Well it really depends on much skill you acquire physically." Said Prince Blueblood, "But with you, I don't think it will be too dangerous. Knowing who he's probably chosen. He'll just supplement the skills you already have."

"You mean there's someone on Luffy's crew who knows how to kick?" asked Applejack.

"Black Leg Sanji." Said Prince Blueblood, "The cook of the crew, a man who refused to use his hands in a fight."

"Really?" asked Applejack.

"Though I think the first few weeks will be you beating him up so he will finally train you." Said Prince Blueblood he magically grabbed one of the apples and began to eat it, "He had a thing about fighting women… nearly got him killed more than once…"

"So should I?" asked Applejack.

"It's really your choice…" said Prince blueblood, "It's just my opinion."

"Yeah…" sighed Applejack.

"Well either way good luck and if you do go with the training, see you in a few months." Said Prince Blueblood.

Applejack left at the same time Soarin' came in.

"Hello Soarin'." Said Prince Blueblood.

"I was wondering why you didn't invite to tell the truth." Said Soarin'.

"I think we both know why." Said Prince Blueblood.

There was a sentence between them, they both knew the other had feelings for Pinkie.

"Look… it's point less to fight." Said Prince Blueblood.

"What would you know?" asked Soarin'.

"Well considering my past life was in a love triangle over Pinkie's past life I think I might know something." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Wait... then the other pony…" said Soarin'.

"Hate Pinkie because she's a mare." Answered Prince Blueblood.

"Oh…" answered Soarin'.

"So it's between you and me." Said Prince Blueblood, "Like I said, fighting is pointless if we get into a big fight Pinkie won't understand why. On the bright side in this life Pinkie would try to get us to get along and not get bored."

"What?" asked Soarin'.

"Inside joke." Mumbled Prince Blueblood.

There was a silence between the two.

"May the best stallion win." Said Prince Blueblood.

At Carousel Boutique, Spike was helping Rarity, who was focused sewing a dress.

"I need a break!" she suddenly yelled out, "Spike water!"

Spike went to get her water in just a few seconds.

Rarity began to drink the water.

"Spikey…" sighed Rarity.

"Yes…" he said.

"You know about that pirate crew… do you think that whoever will train me will be a brute?" asked Rarity.

"Actually from what I heard, two of them weren't that strong. One was a sniper who ran away a lot and from what I heard the navigator sounded like someone you would get along with." Said Spike.

"Really? Do you think that's who will train me." Said Rarity.

Spike began to think about, there's no way in Tartarus that Zoro or Sanji would train Rarity, so it was either Usopp or Nami.

"I think there's a 50/50 chance." Said Spike

"So are you going to do it?" asked Rarity.

"I've been thinking about it since we saw him." Said Spike, "And I think I'm going to do it, I heard about them my whole life."

He also assumed for some reason Sanji would be the one to train him…

There was a silence.

"Fluttershy is my best friend." Sighed Rarity.

That was when Spike coughed up a scroll. He read it.

"What does it say?" asked Rarity.

"It says that Princess Luna will be there in an hour." Read Spike.

"So I have an hour to deiced." Sighed Rarity.

Almost an hour later Princess Luna had arrived at the library.

"Hello." Said Twilight.

"You look like you have a headache." Said Princess Luna.

"Yes…" said Twilight.

That was when Brook came through the wall.

"In a few minutes at least Rainbow Dash will arrive." Said Brook.

At that second, Rainbow Dash came in with Pinkie.

"I told her." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I can see." Mumbled Princess Luna.

"I was just telling her what to say to them when she meets one of them." Said Pinkie.

That was when Spike and Rarity arrived.

"So have you decided?" asked Princess Luna.

"Yes, both of us, have decided to do it." Said Rarity.

"Yeah…" said Spike.

"Are you sure it's a good idea." Said Twilight to Spike, "You know how dangerous it is."

"I'm sure." Said Spike.

That was when Applejack also arrived.

"Let me guess, yes." Sighed Twilight.

"Yes." Sighed Applejack, "I figure it will help me, all of Ponyville might be in danger."

"We should go to the bed room to perform this." Said Princess Luna.

They all went to the bedroom.

"I will use a sleeping spell. At which point, Brook will open a special portal to the afterlife that will allow me to transfer their souls into your dreams."

"Now any questions." Said Brook.

"Will looking at the portal make the living go insane?" asked Pinkie.

"No… it will only be seen as a light." Said Brook.

There was an awkward silence.

"Have you hanged your mind?" asked Princess Luna.

"No." answered Rainbow Dash.

There was an awkward silence afterwards.

"This is you last chance to back down." Said Brook, "Remember if you all go through with it, it may effect your health."

None of them changed their mind.

The younger princess used a spell of all four of them, Brook then spun around and portal appeared… well morel like a huge light.

"NO! DON'T GO I THE LIGHT!" yelled Pinkie.

They all yelled at Pinkie who just laughed.

In Brook's afterlife, the four were saying goodbye to Franky and Kaya, Usopp's wife, as the portal appeared.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Said Usopp to his wife.

"Wait are we going to be gone for months or just be there in the dream?" asked Nami.

"Let's see when we come back." Sighed Sanji.

Usopp kissed his wife goodbye, and the four went through the portal.

When Zoro went though he found Rainbow Dash.

"So you're he one training me…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why did I get the rainbow one?" thought Zoro.

Sanji found himself in an orchard when he saw Applejack.

The two looked at each other.

"So you must be Sanji." Said Applejack.

"Great she's a girl." Thought Sanji, "I don't know if I can train her."

Nami found her self in a field of gems.

"Oh wow." She said.

"So you must be the one training me." Said Rarity brushing back her mane.

"Yes, I'm Nami." Said Nami, "So is this your mental worlds?"

"I guess it is…" said Rarity.

"I think we're going to be friends." Said Nami.

Meanwhile Usopp found himself in a world made of Ice Cream.

He saw Spike looking around.

"This is my dream all right…" he said.

The two looked at each other.

"I'm the great captain Usopp." Said Usopp, "And I'll be your trainer in this dream."

Spike face palmed, "Great…" he muttered, "I got Usopp."

"What did you just say!" yelled Usopp.

Meanwhile at edge of Ponyville Buggy's reincarnation arrived, she put up the hood to the cloak she was wearing, after all she couldn't be recognized until she could talk to her…

Turns out they were going to get a new alley whether they wanted or not…

Next Time: With the dream training, each of them gets to know their student and teacher. Will they all get along or no? Meanwhile Buggy's reincarnation tells Twilight and Pinkie that she wishes to help them defeat the Devil's Alliance. Who is she? And why does she hate Twilight? Find out next time!


	17. Dreams and Frauds

A/N: I had to break the story into two chapters... oh well... but there was a lot going on in this chapter that I couldn't finish the training. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17: Dreams and Frauds

Twilight looked at her friends who were asleep.

"How long are they going to be in there?" asked Twilight.

"4 hours." Answered Brook, "Don't worry I told them already…"

"I wonder how it's going." Said Twilight.

In Applejack's mind, she was beating up her supposed teacher.

"Why won't you train me?" asked Applejack.

Sanji managed to recover, "I'm sorry, but it isn't my style to hurt a lady, even if she is a horse."

"Pony." Corrected Applejack.

"Whatever." Said Sanji.

Applejack proceeded to kick him.

In Spike's mind Spike stared at Usopp.

"Can you at least teach me how to shoot as well as you do." Mumbled Spike.

"How do you know about me so much?" asked Usopp.

"Twilight told me stories about you." Said Spike.

"Oh yeah, did she tell you that after I left Luffy's crew I became a pirate captain?" asked Usopp.

"She told me that you decided not cemetery follow in your father's footsteps and started a family." Said Spike.

Much like with Applejack and Sanji these two got off on the wrong foot.

However they were they only ones.

Nami had started showing Rarity the motions of how to use a staff, she knew it was the best thing to train her, after all, it would be difficult to teach Rarity her weather skills.

In Rainbow Dash's world, Rainbow Dash and Zoro were sparing.

Zoro had learned that he shouldn't judge a book by the cover with Rainbow Dash, and he was surprised that Book was right. He didn't know who would have to keep up with who…

In the waking world.

"So what do we do for the next few hours?" asked Twilight.

"I have Monopoly!" said Pinkie.

That was when they heard the front door open and close.

"Looks like there's a visitor." Said Twilight.

"Is the librarian around?" asked the guest.

"That voice sounds familiar." Said Pinkie, "I can't put my hoof on it."

"You should see who it is, after all if it's a member of the Devil's alliance you will need to get them away from here." Said Princess Luna.

Both of them went down and found the cloaked pony.

"May I help you." Said Twilight.

The pony looked at both of them.

"So Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie." Said the cloaked pony, "Two of the ponies I was looking for."

That cloaked pony removed her hood revealing…

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to speak to both of you." Muttered Trixie.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Because the Great and Powerful Trixie is a Devil's Reincarnation, like both of you. She has come to become an alley against the Devil's Alliance." Explained Trixie.

Both Pinkie and Twilight were surprised.

Inside the dreams… things had calmed down with Applejack, why because Sanji was holding a white flag.

"I'll train you." Said a very exhausted Sanji.

"Finally." Muttered Applejack.

Sanji healed himself and got up.

"All right, let's get started." Said Sanji.

In Rarity's dream… Rarity and Nami were taking a break, by just relaxing and having drinks.

"Ironic hell? Why?" asked Rarity.

"Well I'm extremely greedy." Said Nami.

"Really?" asked Rarity.

"I know you're the element of Generosity." Said Nami, "But that doesn't mean we can't get along."

"You're right." Said Rarity.

In Spike's dream world, Spike was hitting targets with a slingshot. They had settled their differences somewhat.

"You know what." Said Usopp, "I think I should train you in other things."

"What do you mean?" asked Spike.

"You can't use rocks all the time." Said Usopp, "I have to teach in making ammo."

Spike shrugged, he did remember that Usopp did created some special ammo.

In Rainbow Dash's dream the two had decided it was time for Rainbow Dash to chose what sword style to train in. Before her laid three swords, she had a choice to choose which number she wanted.

"I think you know the answer." Said Rainbow Dash.

She picked up all three.

Zoro smirked.

Outside the in the real world, Twilight and Trixie both got strange chills.

"You felt that, didn't you?" asked Trixie.

"Maybe it means Dashie decided to train Santoryu." Said Pinkie.

"How would she learn that?" Said Trixie.

Before Pinkie could answer.

"So you're a devil's recantation. Who were you?" asked Twilight.

"Trixie was a Warlord if you must know." Said Trixie, "And Trixie also fought in the White Beard war!"

"Wait…" thought Twilight, "She can't be… can she?"

"For the great and powerful Trixie is the reincarnation of Buggy the Clown." Said Trixie.

Pinkie blinked.

"Who?" she asked.

Twilight could only face hoof.

"Buggy the clown!" yelled Trixie, "One of the Warlords recruited after the problems with the Whitebeard War." Said Trixie.

Pinkie blinked in confusion.

"Buggy the clown, he was a member of Gold Roger's crew." Said Trixie.

That was when Pinkie remembered, "Oh yeah, the fraud with a big nose!"

"I can toss your mouth in the garbage if I wanted to!" yelled Trixie.

"Then try it." Said Pinkie.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is not in the mood right now." Answered Trixie.

"I'm going to make some tea." Said Twilight.

The next 15 minutes was spent in silence except for Pinkie eating some cupcakes she brought along.

Trixie finished her tea, "We should talk."

"I don't get it." Mumbled Pinkie with her mouth full, "I would have thought you would be on the side of the Devil's Alliance."

"Trixie would have gladly joined the Devil's Alliance, had they not rejected me.!" Said Trixie.

(Flashback)

Trixie was gathering bits, she had just quit a job at a rock farm.

"Not enough bits." Muttered Trixie.

She had an evil plan for revenge against the mare who humiliated her.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Trixie.

"We're here to talk to you about something." Said mare on the other side.

"About what?" asked Trixie.

"Is it true that you want revenge on Twilight Sparkle?" came stallion's voice on the other side.

Trixie blinked and opened the door.

"Who are you?" asked Trixie.

"We just wanted to check if the rumors about you were true. That you are an unregistered Devil's Reincarnation." Said the mare who was Aurora.

"The rumors are true." Answered Trixie.

She welcomed them in.

"What do you mean revenge?" asked Trixie.

The two began to explain the goals of the Devil's alliance to obtain Fluttershy, use her as a weapon against Celestia then create any states.

"As long as Trixie is able to person revenge on Twilight Sparkle, then she's in." said Trixie.

"Oh just a quick question, who were you?" asked Steel.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie was the War Lord of the Sea, Buggy the Clown!" bragged Trixie.

Aurora slammed her head on the table.

"Seriously!" she yelled.

"You were Alvida in your past life, weren't you?" asked Trixie.

"That's right! And because of that I know you were just a Fraud in that life as well." Said Aurora.

"So much so that we all agrees that whoever Buggy's reincarnation was we would not recruit whoever it was." Said Steel.

"What why?" asked Trixie.

"Buggy was a Warlord of the Sea only because he stole a camera and made him look like one of the strongest pirates in the world." Said Aurora.

"Don't just Trixie, just because she was a fraud in her previous life, doesn't meant she's one in this life." Said Trixie.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Did you… did you really just say that?" asked Steel.

"You're still a fraud, I mean you lied about vanquishing an Ursa Major…" muttered Aurora, "and almost all of Equestria knows it."

"We're leaving…" said Steel.

"Good luck in whatever revenge scheme you have against Twilight Sparkle…" said Aurora, "Because knowing Buggy's revenge plots, an act of god will make sure it doesn't work…"

Trixie began to glare as the two left.

When they left she yelled at them that they would rue the day they didn't let her join.

She was so angry that she didn't even use referred to herself in the third pony.

(End of Flashback)

"Seriously?" asked Twilight.

"Makes sense to me." Said Pinkie.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would humbly ask you to let me help you in protecting what's her name." said Trixie.

"How do we know that your not against us?" asked Twilight.

"Hey! That's right!" said Pinkie.

"For one thing, I do have information that you don't know about." Said Trixie.

"Like what?" asked twilight.

"For one thing they're searching for your enemies." Said Trixie.

"What do you mean?" asked Pinkie.

"They're searching for the reincarnations of the Straw Hats' enemies." Said Trixie, "Excluding clean marines and warlords on your side…"

"I think it's a good idea." Said Pinkie, "And if it turns out she is our enemy we can just steal her horn and separate her head from the rest of her body."

"Of course you would." Mumbled Twilight.

But she knew Pinkie was right.

"Now… I only ask for one thing in return. Tell me how can such a unicorn from a nowhere town have such power." Said Trixie.

"Oh, I'm originally from Canterlot." Answered Twilight.

"You are…" answered Trixie who was honestly surprised, "Wait then you attended Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns?"

"Something like that." Answered Twilight.

Trixie blinked in shock, "What do you mean something like that."

That was when Princess Luna came down.

"Is everything all right?" asked Princess Luna.

"What the buck is Princess Luna doing here!" yelled Trixie.

Meanwhile Spike's dream world, almost two weeks had passed. He was trying an experiment. He was sucking on a diamond he created until he spat out a small ball that was that was left.

"All right! Now try it!" yelled Usopp.

Spike put it in the sling shot and shot. It broke the target.

"All right, looks like that diamond star is a success!" cheered Usopp.

"All right!" cheered Spike.

The two high fived.

In Applejack's dream world, Sanji was showing her how to perform certain kicks, particularly, the handstand.

Applejack was having hard time getting it.

Mostly because Ponies weren't built for hand stands.

Back in Rarity's dream world... the two were once again chatting with drinks.

"Seriously… tricks?" asked Nami.

"Well the thing is all I learned how to was use weather related tricks." Said Nami.

"That would only help me if I was a Pegasus." Muttered Rarity.

"Hmm…" thought Nami, "What if you used magic."

"Well I'm okay with illusions." Said Rarity.

"That's it." Said Nami, "I can teach you one of my moves. But with magic."

"Really!" said Rarity.

In Rainbow Dash's dream.

Rainbow Dash had already master Oni-Giri and a few other moves.

And it wasn't even two weeks.

One thing was for sure, she was going to extremely sore when she woke up.

Back in the waking world.

"YOU'RE PRINCESS CELESTIA'S PERSONAL STUDENT!" yelled Trixie.

"Yes…" sighed Twilight.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me?" asked Trixie.

"Her brother is the captain of the guard and her sister in law is also a Princess." Said Pinkie.

Trixie then fainted.

"Even in this life she's out matched by the one she swears revenge against." Sighed Princess Luna.

"What do we do?" asked Twilight.

"You should try waking her up. If she knew that the whole time she probably wouldn't have tired to swear revenge or even agree to be a spy." Answered Princess Luna, "I'm going to inform the others about this."

"Wait." Said Twilight, "It's supposed to be extremely dangerous to wake them up."

"I am not going to wake them up." Answered Princess Luna.

Princess Luna disappeared in a flash of light.

She first appeared in Applejack's dream world.

She wasn't' surprised to find Applejack's world being an apple orchard.

"Applejack? Sanji!" she called out.

She found the two taking break with cooking.

"Applejack." She called out.

That was when the two noticed her.

"Princess Luna?" asked Applejack.

"You're the princess?" asked Sanji.

He started crying, "I was imagining something else."

Princess Luna glared at him.

"Is something the matter?" asked Applejack.

"I have somewhat urgent news, in that we have a new alley against the Devil's Alliance, through she's not entirely trustworthy." Said Princess Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack.

Princess Luna began to tell her about what happened with Trixie.

"She's a Devils Reincarnation?" asked applejack.

"Yes… and one of the traits she gained from her past life is that she's a fraud and tends to hold stupid grudges." Answered Princess Luna.

"That sounds like her all right." sighed Applejack.

"We're going to discus this in full when you wake up." Said Princess Luna.

She disappeared from Applejack's world to Rarity's.

Once again she found the two relaxing.

"Princess Luna, what are you doing here?" she asked.

She sighed and once again told about what happened with Trixie.

"So she's Buggy's reincarnation?" asked Rarity.

"Yes." Answered Princess Luna, "Wait, how do you know about Buggy?"

"I told her how I met Luffy." Said Nami.

"I see." Said Princess Luna, "Well I must be off."

She reappeared in Spike's dream world.

She was surprised to Spike testing out sling shot designs.

"Hello." She called out.

"Princess Luna! Did something happened?" asked Spike.

"Yes and no." said Princess Luna.

For the third time, she told about what happened with Trixie.

"So she's Buggy's reincarnation." Said Spike.

"Sounds like it." Sighed Usopp.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to inform Rainbow Dash and Zoro." Said Princess Luna.

Princess Luna left the dream world.

"Wait? Did she Zoro and Rainbow Dash are the ones training together?" asked Spike.

"Yes…" said Usopp.

There was a silence.

"Let's pretend we didn't heard that." Said Usopp.

"For once I agree." Sighed Spike.

In Rainbow Dash's dream world, she found the two were sparing.

"Hello!" she called out.

No response.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU TWO!" yelled Princess Luna in the royal Canterlot voice.

They didn't' notice her.

She decided to wait a few minutes and see if they noticed her.

It didn't' work.

In the end she decided to separate them with magic.

"Hey what give!" yelled Zoro.

"Princess Luna." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry but my earlier attempts of getting you notice me were not working." Said Princess Luna.

"Earlier attempts?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We didn't hear anything." Said Zoro.

"I noticed." Said Princess Luna.

She took a breath to clam down and once again informed them of Trixie.

"Can we really trust her?" asked Zoro.

"For now we must." Said Princess Luna, "If she is a traitor we will take precaution."

"You mean take her horn?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes." Answered Princess Luna, "However I must return to the waking world. We will discus in three and a half months your time."

Princess Luna disappeared from the dream world and reappeared in the waking world.

"That was fast." Said Pinkie.

"Yes, thanks to the time difference." Said Princess Luna, "I think we should also bring her upstairs."

They brought her upstairs where Brook was surfside.

"Who is she?" asked Brook.

"Trixie." Sighed Twilight.

"Aw yes the mare who claimed she defeated and Ursa Major." Answered Brook.

"She's also Buggy's reincarnation." Answered Pinkie.

"Make sense to me." Said Brook.

"Well I have to figure out how to wake her up." Said Twilight.

"Hey! Is anypony home?" called out a voice down stairs.

"We're up here." Called out Pinkie.

Both Cherry Branch and Fluttershy came in.

"So… are they all doing it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes…" answered Princess Luna, "Rarity, Applejack and Spike seem top be getting along with their trainers. However with Rainbow Dash… I fear what she'll become."

"She's training with Zoro. Isn't she?" asked Pinkie.

""Yes…" answered Princess Luna.

"Uh…" said Cherry Brach.

"You okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine." Answered Cherry Branch.

That was when he noticed Trixie passed out.

"Who's she?" asked Cherry Branch.

"She fainted, and we need to wake her up." Said Twilight.

"Don't worry, I'll make she regains consciousness." Said Cherry Branch.

Cherry Branch gave her some smelling slats and she work right up.

Trixie jumped at the site of Twilight.

"Who are you!" yelled Trixie.

It took over an hour to calm down Trixie. Esspeiclly after she saw Brook… who of course asked her if he could barrow money.

They looked at the clocks.

"Still another 2 hours." Said Twilight.

"What should we do?" asked cherry Branch.

"How about Monopoly!" said Pinkie.

"We only have 2 hours." Said Twilight, "We don't have enough time too play a whole game."

"What about Life then?" asked Pinkie she saw Brook and flinched, "Sorry didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry about it, now you can saw you played a game of life with a ghost." Answered Brook.

And so they played the ironically played game of Life…

Meanwhile in Baltimare, Sandy and Coil entered a bar.

"So are you sure this is a good place to find Devil's reincarnations?" asked Coil.

That was when they watched at the waitress turned her foreleg into a scythe and put it to a rowdy costumers neck.

"I think that answered my question." Said Sandy.

And so the dream training still had two hours left… while the Devil's Alliance found somepony who might join… but the real question will she…

Next Time: The dream Training constancies, meanwhile Coil and Sandy persuade the Devils Reincarnation they found to join them... but could there be another one in the bar... one who they didn't see until they started talking to her... find out next time!

A/N: By the way, the Devil's Reincarnation at the end is not an OC on the One Piece side of things... if you don't know who she is, it's a character recently introduced... so yeah...


	18. Training and Weaponry

Chapter 18: Training and Weaponry

In the library, they played the game of life… Trixie was weirded out by the fact she was playing a bored game with a ghost and a princess… but then again she was the reincarnation of a pirate with a clown nose…

"So what have you been doing?" asked Pinkie, "Besides vowing revenge against Twilight?"

"If you must know, The Great and Powerful Trixie has been working at a Rock Farm." Said Trixie.

"Really?" said Pinkie with a nervous smile.

"Yes…" answered Trixie, "You were such a cute drily."

Cherry Branch decided to change the subject.

"SO who are… besides the fact your Buggy's reincarnation." Said Cherry Branch.

In the Rarity's dream world, she was doing actual training…

It was really an illusion based version of Mirage Tempo…

"I'm never going to hide in the fat one." Mumbled Rarity as they practiced Fata Morgana.

"I don't know, they'll eventually figure that out." Said Nami.

It had taken a lot of convince Rarity to at least wear the illusion based resembling a stallion…

They still had a couple months.

In Spike's dream world Spike and Usopp were spit balling idea in how to use Spike's fire breath.

"Okay so sending an SOS…" said Usopp.

"For the last time not that!" yelled Spike, "Or only in extreme emergencies."

They were still a few hiccups…

Meanwhile in Applejack's dream world… Sanji needed a break…

A break so he can gather his thoughts about history repeating itself.

"You know Pinkie is a filly, right?" asked Applejack.

"I don't care!" cried Sanji, "The fact that Luffy's soul is still in a love triangle is still…"

Applejack sighed…

At least she could use a break for training.

In Rainbow Dash's dream world.

She and her trainer were having another spar.

A spar that for a normal person or pony would be insane…

On the bright side, when most of the Devil's Alliance get wind of this training they will more than likely run away.

Back in Baltimare the waitress was taking a break to talk to Sandy and Coil.

She was a very light pink unicorn with her mane pulled into pigtails. Her cutie mark was a sword and a scythe.

"What do you want to talk about." Said the waitress, "You are debtors are you?"

"I guess you're still as naïve as your past life." Said Coil.

"Devil's Reincarnations." She said.

"That's right." Said Sandy, "So tell me, what do you think of Celestia?"

"She hasn't helped this city in the slightest." Muttered the waitress, "So I take it your some kind of resistance again Celestia."

"That's right." Said Sandy, "I'm Sandy Dune, my past life was Crocodile."

"Really…" said the waitress.

"Coil." Muttered Coil, "I'd rather not say."

"With a name like Coil you were Bellamy, weren't you? "asked the waitress.

"I was…" muttered Coil glaring at the waitress.

"So what are your goals… besides taking down Celestia?" asked the waitress.

Sandy began to explain about Fluttershy as well as the ones protecting her.

"Even in this life Straw Hat is a pain." Said the waitress, "I will only agree on one condition."

"Which is?" asked Sandy.

"If my fiancé join you as well." Said the waitress.

"You still do this?" asked Coil.

"What?" asked the waitress, "If a man asks me to marry him I have to do it."

Coil faced hoofed.

"You want a normal non-Devil's Reincarnation pony to join us?" asked Sandy.

"I just said my fiancé, I never said he was normal." Said the waitress.

"Do you know how to contact him?" asked Sandy.

"He's right here." Said the waitress.

That was when light brown Pegasus stallion suddenly appeared. His cutie mark was a cut out outline of a pony.

"This is my fiancé…" said the waitress.

"And I heard everything." Said her fiancé, "Quick question, who do you have so far?"

Back at the library they were still playing life.

"So why are we doing this?" asked Trixie finally realizing something.

"Their dream training." Answered Princess Luna.

"Dream Training?" asked Trixie.

"It's very complicated." Said Pinkie.

"Trixie doesn't need to know." Said Trixie.

"By the way Trixie, you're going to be in staying in Ponyville." Said Brook.

"Before you say…" said Trixie, she took off her horn, "Trixie is going to disguise herself as Mixie, an earth pony stage magician who happens to look like the Great and Power Trixie."

"That won't for everypony." Said Twilight.

"Well not for you and your friends." Said Trixie putting her horn back on her head.

"Don't buy Flowers from the Flower Shop." Said Twilight.

"Why? Are they in on it?" asked Trixie.

"Yes." Answered Pinkie.

"But they're not here." Said Trixie.

"The one that is a Devil's Reincarnation prefers her privacy and has asked not to get involved." Said Princess Luna.

"How many other Ponies who lives are involved?" asked Trixie.

"You know how Spitfire and Soarin' recently moved to Ponyville?" asked Brook.

"Let me guess, Spitfire is the reincarnation of Portgas D. Ace." Said Trixie.

They all stared at Trixie.

"What? It wasn't obvious to you?" asked Trixie.

Back in Rarity's Dream World… she had finally relented in using the fat illusion.

"IT still feels gross." Said Rarity.

"I know…" sighed Nami.

Back in Applejack's dream…

"Good…" said Sanji as he watched performed one of the more complicated moves, "There's one more thing I have to ask you."

"If has to do with Pinkie's love triangle… I'm not answering." Said Applejack.

Sanji started crying.

In Spike's Dream World…

"And that how my wife fell for me." Finished Usopp.

Spike sighed, "Never mind, that will never work."

"Why not?" asked Usopp.

"I don't think I'll be able to win Rarity like that." Said Spike.

"I see.." said Usopp.

Meanwhile in Rainbow Dash's dream world…

Rainbow Dash had almost all of the Santoryu mastered… well the stuff that didn't' require Haki.

A good chunk of all Devil's Reincarnation were going to be terrified of Rainbow Dash when this was over.

Back in Baltimare…

Both of agree to join the Devil's Alliance." Said the waitress.

"HEY! LACE! GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled the bartender.

The waitress name Lace kissed her fiancé.

"I'm going to go quit." Said Lace.

Lace left the table…

"She's hot, isn't she?" asked the fiancé.

"Let me guess, you heard she was available and decided to see if she would agree to marry you." Said Sandy.

"What would you know?" Said the fiancé.

"You are aware that Moria's reincarnation is a part of the group…" said Sandy.

"He has mentioned many times that he hopes that your reincarnation isn't a pervert who wants to marry weak mares." Said Coil.

"Please, I didn't get that from my past life." Said the fiancé, "I just want to marry any mare."

"That's not helping!" yelled Sandy.

"Well not every mare… just mares who were Devil's Reincarnations… because you know it would nice to have a special somepony who knows what you're going through." Said the fiancé.

"Please tell me there's no but." Mumbled Sandy.

"Oh unless they were guys in a past life… then it would just be creepy." Said the fiancé.

"Are you trying to get me to kill you?" asked Sandy.

That was when the yelling started.

"You always scare away the customers! You're invisible boyfriend's the same way! SO GO AHEAD LEAVE!" yelled the bartender.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you!" yelled Lace.

"|I'll help you leave." Said the Fiancé.

He turned the two invisible so they can leave.

Back at the library.

Twilight looked at the clock and sighed there was only about a half hour left.

"When Prince Blueblood recovers you will have to register." Said Princess Luna to Trixie.

"No way!" yelled Trixie, "The great and powerful Trixie is not going to register so that the Royal Guard can always track her!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Haven't it crossed you mind it was a rumor?" asked Twilight.

Trixie was about to make a point but realized that there was a whole group of Devil's Reincarnations against Celestia.

"Never mind…" muttered Trixie.

It was Cherry Branch's turn and he spun the wheel.

"So how long have you three been registered then." Said Trixie.

"Since I was a filly." Answered Twilight.

"I haven't gotten a chance since the one in charge is in the hospital." Said Cherry Branch.

"I only found out when this all started about Devils' Reincarnations." Said Pinkie.

"Wait, so you didn't know anything about your past life." Said Trixie honestly surprised.

"No… I knew I could stretch, and my dreams. I just didn't know what it meant until that guy tried to kidnap Fluttershy." Sighed Pinkie.

"Considering how quiet your families rock farm is…. I can see that." Mumbled Trixie.

There was another silence.

Fluttershy looked down, she didn't know what to say about all this.

"Fluttershy." Said Cherry Branch.

"Yes?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's your turn." Said Cherry Branch.

"Thanks." Squeaked out Fluttershy.

Over the course of the of the next 30 minutes it was mostly in silence

After all certain rough topics were brought up.

As the training ended in the dream world…

Nami looked at the pile of clothes that Rarity made for her.

"Thank you much Rarity!" said Nami hugging the white unicorn.

"It wasn't a problem, it was so exciting making them." Said Rarity.

"So I guess this is it." Said Nami.

"I know we'll meet each other again soon." Said Rarity.

In Spike's dream world…

"It was fun." Said Spike, "I have a new found respect for you."

"Really?" asked Usopp.

"Thought you still are a liar…" said Spike, "And it seems like most of the storied I heard are true."

"Yeah…" muttered Usopp.

In Applejack's dream world…

"Thanks for the recipes." Said Applejack.

"It will help them…" said Sanji.

"I know…" said Applejack.

There was an awkward silence.

"Thanks…" said Applejack, "IT was… weird…"

"I know…" sighed Sanji, "Sorry about the whole… crying thing…"

"IT wasn't a problem…" sighed Applejack.

In Rainbow Dash's dream World…

For the last day, Rainbow Dash and Zoro just laid on the ground… resting…

Granted they didn't need it… but still…

"You better beat them." Muttered Zoro.

"Yeah…" agreed Rainbow Dash.

In the waking world… suddenly an oven timer rang.

"Well it looks like they're waking up." Said Brook.

Spike, Applejack and Rarity all got up.

They also saw Trixie.

"What is she doing here!" yelled Spike.

"Remember our conversation." Said Princess Luna.

Spike blinked, "Oh yeah… she's a Devil's Reincarnation…" said spike.

"Wait… why hasn't Rainbow Dash gotten up yet." Said Applejack.

"I'm away!" said Rainbow Dash who was still laying down, "I just can't move."

"You over worked yourself haven't you?" asked Twilight.

"Maybe…" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"She was training with Zoro… wasn't she?" asked Spike.

"I think so." Sighed Applejack

They all needed to talk about what the Devil's Alliance were doing.

Back in Baltimare… Sandy, coil and the Fiancé were wafting outside for Lace.

Noises came form the car, mostly explosions…

After a while Lace came out.

"Finally." Muttered Lace.

"So what do we do?" asked her fiancé.

"Well introduce ourselves obviously." Said Lace, "The name's Lace Ribbon, and I was Baby 5 in my past life."

"And I'm Hollow Air, and I was Absalom in my past life." Said the fiancé name Hollow.

"We know who you were in a past life." Muttered Sandy.

"Oh… right." Said Lace.

"Come on… let's go." Said Sandy.

"Go where…" said Hollow Air.

"To our HQ… after all two's a good number to start out." Said Sandy.

In Brook's after life place… the four reappeared there.

"So how long were gone for?" asked Usopp.

"Four hours." Said Kaya.

He then lovingly kissed his wife.

"I still don't get how he got her." Mumbled Sanji.

Nami whacked him in the head.

"Where did you get those clothes?" asked Zoro.

"Rarity made them for me." Said Nami.

"Did you casually train?" asked Zoro.

Nami whacked him in the head as well.

Back at the Library…

They had fined talking about the new plan.

"So who do think they can get?" asked Rainbow Dash who was finally able to stand up.

"Luffy had a lot of enemies and many of them ate Devil Fruits…" said Twilight.

"Remember if there's too much trouble." Said Princess Luna "Contact the Fruit Brigade."

They nodded…

"There's one more thing I should give you." Said Princess Luna.

Princess Luna's horn glowed and appeared a slingshot, a staff and three swords.

"They're created from my power… I believe they will serve you well." Said Princess Luna.

"All right!" said Rainbow Dash looking at her swords, "These are perfect."

Thought out the world, many Devil's Reincarnation shuddered…

"Now why would you give them such weapons?" asked Applejack.

"I just feel it is best to be protect Fluttershy." Said Princess Luna.

Applejack stared at her… but brushed it off.

"Well I can't wait to try these babies out!" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile at the Devil's Alliance HQ…

Thunder sighed, "This isn't good." He muttered.

Although his past life didn't' consider Zoro a threat, he did know that many, many Devil's Reincarnations would… and combine Zoro's' skills with Rainbow Dash's' speed… she would be on par with many Devil's Reincarnations…

Indeed, from here on out things were going to get much more serious…

Next Timed: Fluttershy is unsure about with everything and confsieds in Cherry Branch aobut her feelings. Meanwhile, Prince Blueblood leaves the hospital what else will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I will sya this now, I don't think the Abasolom/ Baby 5 Ship would work in canon... mostly because Abalsolm perfers weak woman and Baby 5 isn't weak...


	19. Feelings

A/N: YAY! 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Congrats to SniperKingSogeking0341 for getting review number 100, you can tell he's a One Piece fan with a name like that. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 19: Feelings

Fluttershy was giving all of the animals their breakfast. She wasn't into it that but thankfully even if he was evil, Angel did care about Fluttershy and made sure she didn't make any mistakes.

Fluttershy was about to mix in some of the fishes for the stoats into the salads for the other bunnies but Angel stopped her.

"Thank you Angel." Said Fluttershy.

Angel sighed… Fluttershy had been like that for day, then again he couldn't blame her she was at the center of everything that was going on.

At the hospital, Cherry Branch finally relented in letting Prince Blueblood register him and Trixie.

Thankfully it wasn't too stressful. Well registering Cherry Branch.

Trixie on the other hand.

"I will not put The Great and Power under name." uttered Prince Blueblood.

"Why not?" asked Trixie.

"Because I know you're a fraud that pretends to be a big shot." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Okay, okay… take it easy." Said Cherry Branch.

"What would you know, you're just somepony who words for Celestia." Mumbled Trixie.

"Actually… I am a Devil's Reincarnation." Said Prince Blueblood.

Trixie blinked, "Never mind…" mumbled Trixie.

As Prince Blueblood knew both of them in their past life, he could easily on his own.

That was when Doctor Stable poked his head into the room.

"Doctor Cherry Branch can I talk to you." Said Doctor Stable.

"Yes sir." Said Cherry Branch.

That was also when Spring Breeze and Golden Field came into the room.

"Trixie these are my sisters." Said Prince Blueblood, "They're also Devil's Reincarnations."

"I heard you were an only child." Said Trixie.

"We/re not related by Blood." Said Golden Field.

Trixie shut up, she didn't want to say anything after that. After all Buggy was dragged along to a war by someone trying to save their none blood related brother.

"Now if you excuse me." Said Trixie removing her horn and hiding it in her mane, "Mixie has to established herself in town."

They all stared at "Mixie" as she left.

"What was that?" asked Golden Field.

"I don't know." Said Prince Blueblood, "I might be getting out today."

"We need to make a list of what you need to do." Said Spring Breeze.

"Really two only two things." Said Prince Blueblood, "Talk to Rarity then go to Canterlot and inform the Fruit Brigade about my lies…"

"20 bits says they think he's an Okama." Said Spring Breeze.

Golden Field ignored her.

"Are it's a good idea to talk to Rarity right after you get out of the hospital?" asked Golden Field.

"She's been gone for four months her time, I'm sure she would have forgotten all about it." Said Prince Blueblood.

At Course Bouquet, Rarity started to tear down poster of Lady Bluebell. OF course Spike volunteered to help her.

"Why that no good! Rotten! Spineless…" muttered rarity.

"Uh… Rarity?" asked Spike.

"Yes, Spikey?" asked Rarity turning sweet as can be.

"Why didn't you do this sooner?" asked Spike.

"Because I haven't had time." Said Rarity she turned back to her walls and began to mutter again.

Back as the Hospital, Cherry Branch came in and checked Prince Blueblood's record.

"Well you can leave anytime." He said.

"So did you get the job?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"No, they don't have any available positions." Said Cherry Branch. "But they did say that if someone's sick I can come in and if they have openings they'll tell me."

"Good luck." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Thanks." Said Cherry Branch.

Prince Blueblood sighed as he left the Hospital room… the first thing he had to do was talk to Rarity.

When he arrived at the Cruel Boutique, he found it was closed so he knocked on the door. Rarity opened the door then slammed it on him.

"I should expected that." He muttered.

Meanwhile Cherry Branch no longer had a patient so he decided to check up on Fluttershy.

He knocked on the door when there was no answer he opened the door and found her lying on her couch,

"Can I come in?" asked Cherry Branch.

Angle began to yell at hm.

"Sorry, but I really wanted to check on her." Said Cherry Branch.

Angel pointed…

"Actually… I can understand you." Said Cherry Branch.

Angel's jaw dropped as Fluttershy looked up at him.

"You can understand Angel?" she asked.

"Yeah, just something I inherited from my past life." Said Cherry Branch, "You see he was an animal that couldn't talk until he ate the Human Human Fruit… because of that I can still understand animals."

"That's amazing." Said Fluttershy, "I ca understand animals sometimes, but not all the time."

"Yeah, I try to keep it a secret, mostly since it has to do with my past life…" said Cherry Branch.

"I understand. " said Fluttershy.

"Are you okay?" asked Cherry Branch.

"I'm fine…" whispered Fluttershy, "But…"

"But what?" asked Cherry Branch.

"Everypony is just doing so much to protect me." Whispered Fluttershy on the verge of crying, "They're getting hurt, going so much with training… and all I can is stand around doing nothing… Rainbow Dash could barely move when she finished her training… I don't know if I should just give myself up so they won't get hurt any more…"

That was when Cherry Branch hugged her.

"It's going to be fine." said Cherry Branch, "They're friends and they don't want you become some weapon. Don't just give up just because you're scared for them. They know what they're doing."

Fluttershy began to sniffle.

"I should tell you how Luffy and Chopper met." Said Cherry Branch, "Nami got really sick, they went to the island where Chopper is from. However thank to Wapol, Full Plate's past life there were no doctors… expect for one, an old woman named Kureha and her student… who was Chopper. And the place she lived a very tall and steep mountain."

"What happened?" asked Fluttershy.

"Luffy and Sanji climbed the mountain to get to the doctor, but it wasn't easy. Sanji got severally injured during the climb so Luffy had to carry them both up a sheer cliff, Luffy almost didn't survive the climb either… I can tell Pinkie's the same way, it doesn't matter if she's hurt as long as her friends are safe it doesn't matter what pain she's in."

Fluttershy looked at Cherry Branch and smiled… she knew he was right.

Angel looked at the two. He sighed… then smirked. He began to say something in his own langue… what ever he said made Cherry Branch blush.

"What did he say?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh… it was nothing…" said Cherry Branch.

Fluttershy didn't push it because knew it was probably embarrassing.

What he did say was that he approved a relationship between them… but the way he put it…

Let just say he used naughty words… not Beaver level naughty, but still naughty.

In the middle of town, "Mixie" was walking. Many ponies stared at her, then they realized she wasn't Trixie because she was an earth pony.

"So you the Sly and Talented Mixie?" asked Lyra.

"That's right." Said "Mixie".

"You're an Earth pony." Said Lyra, "So it's not an illusion."

She began to poke her forehead.

"Wow… so it's true, you're not Trixie… it's not like you have a special ability to cut yourself apart." Said Lyra.

"Lyra… will you please stop that." Mumbled Bonbon.

Lyra couldn't help but to laugh, "I couldn't help myself."

"I know, but she's trying to protect Fluttershy." Whispered Bonbon, loud enough for Trixie to hear.

"Oh… yeah…" muttered Lyra.

"Is she on it?" asked "Mixie".

"She is, Bonbon is a Devil's Reincarnation…" said Pinkie appearing behind her, "But she just wants to live her life…"

"Okay…" muttered "Mixie".

Back at Carousel Boutique. Prince Blueblood used magic to unlock the door.

That was when Rarity used her new staff to whack him on the head.

"What was that for?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"For breaking into my house." Mumbled Rarity.

"Okay… good point." Said Prince Blueblood, "Just let me explain a few things."

"Fine…" muttered Rarity.

Prince Blueblood sighed, "I don't need to explain myself about my "sister, I already explained that"."

"No…" muttered Rarity.

"So just let me have it I deserve it." Said Prince Blueblood.

Rarity took a breath, "First off you dash my hopes at the Grand Galloping Gala, you were a royal pain. Putting your needs first. You weren't princely at all! And then you even had the gall to use me as a shield to make sure no cake get on you…"

Prince Blueblood was silent.

"Then there's the whole thing with Lady Bluebell, you act as if you were my friend but then it turns out you were lying to everyone! I don't know how Pinkie knew and your family knew since you told them! But you lied! You lied to your fans… you lied to me…"

"I know…" sighed Prince Blueblood, "And I know there's nothing I can do to make it up to you… I know you're angry… and I understand that you will probably never forgive me… I just wanted you to know I am genuinely sorry… I'm sorry for that date, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was lady Bluebell… I am genuinely sorry."

Rarity was gaping at the fact.

"I wish that I knew Pinkie as foal, then none of this would have happened…" said Prince Blueblood.

Rarity was like a fish, she was moving her mouth but nothing was coming out.

After a minute of silence.

"Are you love with Pinkie?" asked Rarity, incredulously.

"Yes." Answered Prince Blueblood, "Remember it spans our past life as well."

Rarity had remembered hearing that…

"I think I should leave now, I still have a lot of ponies to tell." Said Prince Blueblood.

Rarity was gaping… however she managed to regain yourself.

"Did you say that the you had personas?" asked Rarity,

"Yes, I made my male Personas so unbearable that no one care if he died." Said Prince Blueblood, "I was under certain assumptions at that time…"

Rarity's eyes widened.

"Like I said I don't expect you or any of the Canterlot Elite to forgive me when I start being the real me." Said Prince Blueblood, "Well there's two of them that might forgive me, but I'll cross that bridge when it come. Good day Rarity."

Rarity watched him leave, yes he had lied to her and everypony… but when she really began to think about it, it wasn't her fault.

She was still angry, but she felt bad abut it.

"I think I should go for a walk." She mumbled.

Meanwhile Shadow Streak and Full Plate had found somepony that might be a Devil Fruit eater.

An earth pony that was able to "Fly"…

They found a cabin on a rock floating in midair.

"I'll go talk to him." Said Shadow Streak.

He flew up and knocked on the door.

A golden yellow earth pony stallion opened the door. His cutie mark was. . Well Shadow Streak wasn't sure if it was a cloud or a piece of cotton or something else.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I was wondering something about your powers." Said Shadow Streak.

"What?" muttered the earth pony, "Because it's none of your business."

"Are you a Devil's Reincarnation?" he asked.

The earth pony blinked then smirked.

"So you are one too?" he asked.

"I am." Said Shadow Streak, "So pirate or Marine?"

"Pirate." Answered the Earth Pony, "Ever hear of Shiki?"

Shadow Streak's eyes winded.

"Of course I have." Mumbled Shadow Streak.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked the earth pony.

"What do you think of Princess Celestia?" asked Shadow Streak.

"Not much." Said the earth pony.

"Perfect…" said Shadow Streak.

Back in Ponyville a chariot arrived for Prince Blueblood.

Pinkie, Applejack, Soarin' and his sisters were there to see him off.

"I can't believe you have to leave." Said Pinkie.

"Don't worry it will only be a couple days," said Prince blueblood.

"I know… but I wanted to hold a party for you getting out of the hospital." Said Pinkie.

"We can do that when I come back." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Just take your time." Said Soarin', "After all you have to tell a lot of ponies about this."

"Really I only have to tell the higher ups of the Fruit Brigade, and those who had gotten involved in this already." He said.

One of the guards cleared his throat.

"I should go." Said Prince Blueblood.

Back at the HQ for the Devil's Alliance… Thunder Cloud's eye twitched… he heard two sickeningly sweet lovers coming this way.

That was when Aurora, Steel, Lace and Hollow Air came in.

"Hollow, Lace, this Thunder Cloud…" said Aurora.

"Please tell me they didn't just tag along." said Thunder Cloud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lace turning her for leg into a gun.

"I'm a Logia." He said.

"Oh…" answered Lace.

"I'm a Devil's Reincarnation too, if you're wondering." Mumbled Hollow Air.

"My sweetie can turn invisible." Said Lace.

"That's right." Said Hollow Air.

"Well either way I have bad news." Said Thunder Cloud.

He began to tell them the news about the training…

"So should we wait until there's ore or should we go attack…" said Steel.

"Let's think about it… after all we have plenty of time…" said Thunder Cloud.

"Wait… I have a plan." said Hollow Air.

"What kind of plan?" asked Steel.

Hollow Air smirked…

And so the first two new recruits were t the HQ… but would their new plan work or no? Only time would tell.

Next Time: Hollow Air's plan is put into place. Will it succeed or will he forget to factor in Fluttershy's animal friends? Meanwhile Prince Blueblood comes cleans to the Fruit Brigade and the Royal Guard... what will be their reaction... or will something else happen with the Royal Guard? Find out next time!


	20. The Invisible Stallion

A/N: I know it's week old news, I wasn't able to convey it last week BUT... I CALLED IT! I TOTALLY CALLED IT! BUGGY IS A WARLORD! (throws arm in the air) WHOOO!

Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 20: The Invisible Stallion

The Fruit Brigade had a Tradition, a Tradition that did stem from the Marines, which is the three top members of the Fruit Brigade were called the Admirals. Ironically in this life, only two of them were Adrenals in their past life. One of them was a pirate…

One was a golden Pegasus stallion named Warring Skies and had a sword and a shield as a cutie mark.

The second was a unicorn mare name Glimmer with a flash as a cutie mark.

And the last was a grey earth pony stallion named Boulder Crash with a white mane and mustache and a large rock as a cutie mark.

All three of them were very powerful.

They all had to listen to Blueblood's explanation along with Glacier, Rusty, Starshine, Bombs Away as well as Shinning Armor since he was higher ranked than Glacier.

"And that's who I really am…" sighed Prince Blueblood.

It became silent in the room, all but Shinning Armor knew the pain of having a past life was and it was always a challenge of dealing with the memories of a past life.

However there was also another thing from a past life.

"Wait… does that mean you're an okama in this life?" asked Glimmer.

Bombs Away and Boulder Crash both started laughing.

"NO!" yelled Prince Blueblood blushing bright red.

"Since we gathered here, is there any changes to the Devil's Alliance?" asked Glacier.

"Yes…" said Prince Blueblood, "According Trixie, they are gathering new members."

"Trixie? Isn't she that lying magician who's routine is heckling the audience…" said Bombs Away.

"Yes." Sighed Prince Blueblood, "And she's Buggy's reincarnation…"

Most of those who herd this was not surprised, Trixie did have a reputation for being a fraud.

"There's much we have to discus." Said Glacier.

In Ponyville Fluttershy was feeding her animals, when she heard something. She turned around and saw nothing.

She shrugged and continued feeding them.

That was when she was grabbed from behind, she couldn't see who did it.

"So you're the one who has Haoshoku Haki and not a Devil's Reincarnation…" said a voice, "Interesting."

That was when Fluttershy saw her body was starting to disappear. Angel watched in horror as Fluttershy vanished… the animals started to panic…

Thankfully less than a minute later Cherry Branch showed up.

"Hey! I brought over a couple sandwiches." Said Cherry Branch.

Angel began to motion to him, be face pawing remembering that Cherry Branch could understand him.

"What happened?" Said Cherry Branch.

Angel began to explain what happened… Cheery Branch sighed.

"It's a Devil Reincarnation." He said, "We need to find Pinkie."

Angel hopped onto Cherry Branch and the two left.

Back in Canterlot after discussing the implications involving the new recruits, Gaiter took charge.

"We need to get a list of possible Devil's Reincarnations who might join." Said Glacier, "Find them and keep an eye on them…"

"Isn't that a little too late?" asked Shinning Armor.

"What do you mean?" asked Glacier.

"How can you keep an eye on one of them if you wouldn't keep an eye on Fire Stone?" asked shinning Armor.

Everypony in the room groaned. The fact that Shinning Armor and Glacier didn't get along wasn't a secret.

Though, no one in the room knew it was caused by Shinning Armor thinking that Glacier had feelings for Twilight, though a few suspected it.

"Those keeping an eye on him that day were under your services." Explained Glacier, "Normal guards."

"Then why weren't you keeping an eye on him?" asked Shinning Armor.

"If memory serves the same week he went missing was the same week as a certain wedding." Said Glacier, "A wedding where it was ordered all members of the Fruit Brigade are to be stationed in Canterlot due to a unknown threat… which I should remind you the form of your then fiancé."

That was the final straw.

"I challenge you to a duel." Said Shinning Armor.

"We can't have a duel, but how about a spar?" asked Glacier.

Everyone in the room groaned.

Esspeiclly Prince Blueblood, he knew this meeting was going to end badly, just not in the way he expected.

Back in Ponyville Cherry Branch found Pinkie and Rainbow Dash eating lunch…

"Pinkie! Rainbow Dash!" he called out.

"Cherry! What's wrong?" asked Pinkie.

"Did something happened to Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah…" said Cherry Branch who began top explains what happened.

"Wait, there's a colt who can turn invisible?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I remember that guy…" said Pinkie, "He was a huge pervert!"

"How do we find her?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sense of smell." Said Cherry Branch, "We need a dog."

As it turned out Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie were trying to get their dog walking Cutie Mark by walking Wynona.

Also they were covered in tree sap.

"Hey girls, can we barrow Wynona?" asked Pinkie.

"Why?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Fluttershy got kidnapped." Said cherry Branch, "Wait… do they know, I don't know everypony in town yet."

"They know…" said Rainbow Dash.

"If Fluttershy got kidnapped then Applejack would understand." Said Apple Bloom.

That was when Angel took out a Fluttershy hairbrush and Wynona sniff it.

"Go find Fluttershy!" said Cherry Branch.

Back in Canterlot, the two began face off.

"Begin!" called out Warring Skies.

Glacier immodestly took off to the air, while Shinning Armor created a shield.

That was when Glacier rammed himself in the shield shattering.

Shinning Armor took down his shield.

"I didn't mean to." He said going to the broken pieces.

"You need to learn more about your subordinates." Said Glacier as he began to reform.

The reformed Pegasus wrapped his icy hooves around Shinning Armor sticking him to the floor of the room.

Shinning Armor gritted his teeth.

"I give up." He said.

Prince Blueblood sighed.

"Don't blame yourself." Said Boulder Crash patting him on the back, "It was going to happen sooner or later..."

"I can't believe Glacier waited this long to bring up the wedding." Said Glimmer.

Prince Blueblood sighed…

With Pinkie and Cherry Branch followed Wynona into the Everfree Forest, while Rainbow Dash went to get her swords.

"I got the swords!" said Rainbow Dash flying towards them.

Before either could answer something flew by them and exploded.

"What was that?" asked Pinkie.

That was when what ever exploded began to reform, and it was Lace.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let you get past me." Said Lace.

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

That was when Lace turned into a torpedo.

"Because I'm a torpedo!" yelled Lace.

"Uh… this is a One Piece crossover, not a Bo-bobo crossover." Said Pinkie.

That was when Lacy shifted back to being a pony.

"My point is that I can turn into any weapon, so I'm not going to let you get passed me." Said Lace.

That was when Rainbow Dash flew towards her with her sword out. However Lace blocked him by turning her fore hooves into swords.

"Go now!" said Rainbow Dash though her swords.

"I guess Zoro taught her ventriloquism." Said Cherry Branch.

Angel began to say something.

"What did he say?" asked Pinkie.

"We should keep going…" said Cherry Branch.

The two continued on their way.

With the invisible Hollow Air he decided to take flight, he had managed to gag Fluttershy so there would be any problems…

On the ground Wynona stopped.

"What is it girl?" asked cherry Branch.

Wynona began to bark.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie.

"She says the trail went cold." Said Cherry Branch.

"Probably a Pegasus." Said Pinkie, "I know I have an idea!"

"I don't know Pinkie…" said Cherry Branch.

"But you don't know what it is/" said Pinkie

"You're going to use Gum Gum Rocket…" said Cherry Branch.

"Oh… you're right! But we should do it!" said Pinkie.

"How about you do it…" said Cherry Branch, "And I'll figure out if I could find her from here."

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Pinkie.

That was when Pinkie used two tree and sling shot her self into the sky.

That was Cherry Branch saw she hit something.

"Well… look like she was right!" said Cherry Branch.

Angel Bunny sighed.

Back with the Lace and Rainbow Dash fight, Lace pushed Rainbow Dash back.

"Well I didn't do my job…" muttered Lace running away finally realizing that she let the others get passed her.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

With Pinkie, Hollow Air had mange dot crash and also managed to become visible.

Pinkie mange dot recover very quickly and untied Fluttershy and removed the gag.

"Thank you Pinkie." Said Fluttershy.

That was when Cherry Branch arrived.

"Fluttershy, you're okay…" said Cherry Branch.

Angel hugged her.

"Angel, were you the ones to tell them what happened?" asked Fluttershy.

Angel nodded.

"I'm not done yet!" said hollow Air getting up.

That was when he saw Cherry Branch.

"You're the only one who's a Devil's Reincarnation." Said Hollow Air.

Cherry Branch took out her shorts and put them on so he could turn human.

"You're a human!" yelled Hollow Air.

"There's two of us…" said Pinkie.

"Oh but you don't know where I'm going to be…" said Hollow Air turn invisible.

However Pinkie used Gum Gum Pistol easily.

He reappeared with a swollen face, "How did you know where I was…"

"I'm getting better at using Haki!" said Pinkie.

"Great…" said Hollow Air.

That was when Lace arrived.

"I'm so sorry, they got past me!" said Lace.

Hollow Air flew to Lace. Hug her in a way to say "It's okay".

"We'll be back, we don't know when… but we will be…" said Hollow Air.

Both of them disappeared.

"That was weird." Said Pinkie.

"What was the first time they had me…" whispered Fluttershy.

"They're not going to do it again!" said Pinkie, "I will be sure of that!"

That was when rainbow Dash arrived, "What happened?" she asked.

"They got away, but Fluttershy's okay…" said Pinkie.

Back at the HQ of the Devil's Alliance, Hollow Air and Lace returned.

"You failed…" said Thunder Cloud.

"We know…" said Hollow.

"You will need to tweak your plan better." Said Thunder Cloud, "Because that was the closest any of us ever had to kidnapping her."

"Really?" asked Aurora, "Impressive."

"You haven't even seen us in action." Said Lace, "Because the two that found us told you two to bring us here…"

"She has a point…" sighed Steel.

Along the way back Sandy and Coil ran into the two and since the only one they found was Trixie they decided to trade places and have Aurora and Steel escort the two the HQ.

That was when the door opened, Shadow Streak, Full Plate and the gold earth pony came in.

"You already found two?" asked Full Plate.

"Sandy and Coil did." Said Aurora.

"I see…" said shadow Streak, "Then again, two of you are worth one of him…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lace.

"You'll see…" said the gold earth pony with a smirk.

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Cherry Branch and Fluttershy went to Applejack's to return Wynona.

"What happened?" asked Applejack.

"I got kidnapped…" whispered Fluttershy.

Applejack hugged her.

"I didn't get a chance to test out my skills." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

The next day in Canterlot, Prince Blueblood was leaving. However a few members of the Fruit Brigade were saying goodbyes.

"Here's some candy for the road." Said Bombs Away.

Prince Blueblood glared at him, which made Bombs Away laugh.

"Sorry for threatening trying you up…" muttered Starshine.

"It's okay…" said Prince Blueblood.

"Give this letter to Spitfire." Said Boulder Crash.

"Of course I will." Said Prince Blueblood.

"So…" said Glacier, "Have you decided to let in members of the Fruit Brigade to Ponyville."

"Not yet…" said Prince Blueblood, "Until things get worse…"

"Please…" said Starshine.

"There are a lot of Devil Reincarnations and other ponies that can handle things for the time being… and if it gets worse I will ask for help." said Prince Blueblood.

"I understand…" said Glacier who smirked, "After all if what I heard is true, the other element bears went through training un the souls of the Straw Hats."

"What?" asked Starshine.

"Oh man…" said Bombs Away.

Boulder Crash laughed, "If half of what I heard is true, then they're going to be a force to reckoned with…"

Prince Blueblood got onto the Chariot and headed back to Ponyville, unsure what was going to happen on the way back…

Next Time: Prince Blueblood in on edge, feeling there might be an attack... will there be one? Meanwhile other members of the Devil's Alliance want to show they mean business and attack a certain place... what place... and will it reveal another Devil's Reincarnation? Find out next time!


	21. Attacking a School

A/N: As you may or may not know I had editing previous chapter, but I had to, as I wrote myself in the corner with one line of narration. I had to re-write a line in the last chapter... I wont' say what it is but if you really look at it you might notice it... So enjoy the chapter... it introduces another character that's couple Devil's Reincarnation, including one that was suggested on FIMfiction...

Chapter 21: Attacking a School

The Devil's Alliance began to plan their next attack, mostly as distractions. After all they did need to fine tune the plan to kidnap Fluttershy.

Besides with them in recruitment mode.

"Prince Blueblood I heard is coming back today…" said Thunder Cloud, "Why don't we have two different plans."

"What sort of plan?" asked Hollow Air.

"We attack the school!" said Thunder Cloud.

There was an awkward silence.

"What?" asked Shadow Streak.

"Let me explain." Said Thunder Cloud, "I'm suspicious of the teacher, there's something about her I don't trust."

"You don't think…" said Aurora.

"I do…" said Thunder Cloud.

"Wait, I thought you could read minds." Said Shadow Streak.

"For the last time, I have super hearing, not mind reading." Muttered Thunder Cloud.

"Perhaps you should clear up your plan." Said Steel.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt foals." Said Lacey.

"Fine…" muttered Thunder Cloud.

Meanwhile it was recess at the school.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were planning for ideas of what to do that afternoon.

"Have we tried extreme motocross yet?" asked Scootaloo.

"No…" said Apple Bloom.

"Well then let's try it!" said Scootaloo.

"I don't know…" said Sweetie.

That was when Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon showed up.

"So what sort of insane stunt does the blank flanks have for today?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"What? Still can't get a cannon?" asked Silver Spoon.

"They refuse to gibe us one since we're too young." Said Scootaloo.

This made the two laugh.

"Face it your going to be Blank Flanks forever…" mocked Diamond Tiara.

That was when she heard Cheerilee clear her throat.

"What have I told you about bullying them?" asked Cheerilee.

"We're sorry." Said Diamond Tiara.

"We didn't mean to." Said Silver Spoon.

Cheerilee sighed, getting rid of any thoughts of doing that to them.

"What am I going to do with you two?" she asked no one.

Meanwhile at the Devil's Alliance HQ.

"So basically Team B, which is the school team will scare the school and trick them into coming, while Team A will find and attack Prince Blueblood, is everypony happy with that?" asked Thunder Cloud.

They all shrugged, knowing it was best to just go along with it.

"All right Team A will consist of myself, Hollow, Shadow Streak and Gold Brick"

Gold Brick was the reincarnation of Shiki.

"You're just an Earth Pony! Why are you accompanying us?" asked Hollow Air.

"That right, I still haven't told you who I was in my past life…" said Gold Brick.

"Who were you." Muttered Aurora.

"Shiki." Said Gold Brick.

"Wait, you don't mean…" said Hollow Air.

"The first pirate to ever break out of Impel Down." Said Steel.

"That's right…" said Gold Brick.

"The rest of you figure out who will attack the school." Said Thunder Cloud.

The three Pegasi and earth pony left.

"So… who doesn't care about attacking the school?" asked Full Plate who honestly felt uncomfortable doing so.

Aurora, Steel and Lace all raised their hooves.

"Seriously?" asked Full Plate, "So I'm the only one?"

"If you want to stay then fine." Said Steel.

"We're not hurting any of the foals so it's fine." Said Aurora.

"Fine…" muttered Full Plate.

Up in the air Prince Blueblood sighed thinking about whether or not to tell Twilight about the fight between her brother and Glacier.

"Is everything all right?" asked one of the Pegasus guards.

"No, I'm fine." Said Prince Blueblood.

That was a lie, he didn't know why, but he somehow knew they were going to attack him…

And he was right.

That was when lighting tried to strike them, but the guards hearing about before dodged them.

"Thunder Cloud…" muttered Prince Blueblood.

"That's right." Said Thunder Cloud making his presence known with Shadow Streak.

That was when the Chariot began to shake.

"Who's there?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"One of out new recruits." Said Thunder Cloud.

"Continue as fast you can for 500 more feet!" ordered Prince Blueblood.

While he wasn't in Ponyville he was very close to the point where he could create an illusion that could warn Twilight at least.

Back in the school, Cheerilee was teaching the students math, when suddenly the Devil Alliance ground members came in.

"Who arte you?" asked Cheerilee.

"Remember the teacher is the one we want…" whispered Steel in a low voice.

The other three nodded.

"We're taking all of you hostage!" yelled Lace.

"Why?" asked Cheerilee.

"You don't need to know." Said Lace turning her fore hoof into a gun.

"A devil's reincarnation." Thought Cheerilee.

All of the students ducked under the desks.

Full Plate gritted his teeth, he was still uncomfortable about this.

It stemmed from his past life, after his defeat at the hands of Luffy, Wapol developed a fondness for children, knowing they were the reason for getting him his second country.

"Stop this now you're scaring them!" said Cheerilee.

"Oh really? Are you willing to be our sole hostage?" asked Aurora.

"Yes…" said Cheerilee.

"You're all free to go." Said Steel.

All of the Foals run out of the classroom.

"What are we going to do?" asked Twist when they were all out.

"What can we do?" asked diamond Tiara.

"We have to tell somepony!" said Sweetie.

"Who can deal with them?" asked Diamond Tiara, "There is no pony who can fight against that mare!"

"We know some." Said Apple Bloom.

That was when the cutie mark crusaders ran.

"Let's just go home." Said Diamond Tiara to Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon wasn't sure what to do, deciding it was better to follow her friend.

Back with Prince Blueblood he was in the right distance.

As it turns out at that very moment, Rainbow Dash was reading a Daring Do she hadn't read yet, while Twilight, Golden Field and Spring Breeze were having a conversation.

"Do you think it will finally come to boiling point?" asked golden Field.

"What?" asked Spring Breeze.

"You know, Glacier and Shinning Armor." Said Golden Field.

Twilight sighed, she knew it was inevitable, but she doubted it would be that soon.

That was when Prince Blueblood illusion appeared.

"Blueblood? Is something wrong?" asked Golden Field.

"Yes, a group of Pegasi members of the Devil's Alliance are attacking." said Prince Blueblood's Illusion.

"How many?" asked Spring Breeze.

"Three… I think, I can't see one of them." Said Prince Blueblood's Illusion.

"All right!" said Spring Breeze looking at Rainbow Dash, "We'll go get Spitfire!"

"I'll be waiting." said Prince Blueblood, "But please hurry."

That was when Prince Blueblood's image faded.

"What was that?" asked rainbow Dash.

"An illusion he learned how to use, he protects to of them one he can see and one that appears here." Said Spring Breeze, "It allows for two way communication but it only works as certain distance."

"Okay!" said Rainbow Dash barely getting it.

"Be careful." Said Twilight.

That was when the Cutie Mark Crusaders came running in.

"Twilight! It's bad!" said Apple Bloom.

"Should you three be in school?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah but those bad guys trying to kidnap Fluttershy are holding Cheerilee hostage." Said Sweetie.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"How many?" asked Golden Field.

"Four of them." Said Scootaloo.

"All right! We'll go get Pinkie and Trixie." Said Twilight.

"Correction, you'll go get Trixie, I'll go to the school and hold them off the time being." Said Golden Field.

Twilight nodded.

"And we'll go get Spitfire." Said Spring Breeze.

The four of them left.

"Why are they getting Trixie?" asked Scootaloo.

"Don't ask me." Said Apple Bloom.

The three followed them out the door, knowing it was probably best to.

Back in the school, the four were still holding Cheerilee hostage.

"We wanted to ask you some questions." Said Steel.

"What?" asked Cheerilee.

"Are you a Devil's Reincarnation?" asked Aurora.

Cheerilee sighed, "How did you know?" she asked.

"Wow… we were just taking a shot in the dark." Said Aurora.

"So pirate, marine or other…" said Steel.

"Why should we recruit her?" asked Aurora.

"You remembered what happened last time tried to recruit someone who was just living their lives here… it ended badly." Said Full Plate.

"Just wanting to know…" said Steel, "After all she might be against helping the Element's group pending on who was."

"The Elements?" thought Cheerilee.

"She's the teacher of their little sisters…" said Aurora, "It wouldn't matter…"

Steel scoffed at the one.

"Well it's obvious you weren't registered, because you would have gotten some protection." Said Lace.

"I just never got the chance." Said Cheerilee.

"We have to drag her back to the headquarters." Said Steel.

"Why?" asked Cheerilee.

"Considering those little brats probably went to go tell somepony about what we're doing." Said Steel.

"Too late." Said Golden Field in the doorway holding her spear.

"It's one of Blueblood's body guards." Muttered Aurora.

"That's right." Said Golden Field, she eyed Steel, "So that's why she's dragging Trixie along… pretty clever."

Back outside of Ponyville, Prince Blueblood's chariot dodged any attack that was being shot towards them.

Thunder Cloud tired to send a bolt of lighting at the chariot by a shield of fire blocked it.

Prince Blueblood saw that three Pegasi finally arrived.

"So it's your again." Said Rainbow Dash looking at Shadow Streak.

"Oh so you showed up, we don't need to show off anymore" said Thunder Cloud.

"What do you mean showing off?" asked Prince Blueblood.

That was hewn Hollow Air appeared.

"We came to send you a message about our latest recruit." Said Thunder Cloud.

"They already knew about me." Said Hollow Air.

"Really? Who?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Me." Said Gold Brick floating in midair behind them/.

Rainbow Dash saw the pony floating, realizing he wasn't a Pegasus.

"You can't be, can you." Said Spitfire having heard stories of Shiki in her past life.

"That's right, I am…" said Gold Brick, "Shiki's reincarnation."

That was when several lion's head made of rock came up from the surface.

"Remember this is a warning…" said Thunder Cloud, "About our current threat level."

Gold Brick made the lion's head go in for the attack, however Spitfire grabbed Prince Blueblood, while the guards ditched the chariot, and all of the Pegasi dodged the lion head attack.

"Tell them that Shiki's reincarnation is part of the Devil's Alliance now." Said Thunder Cloud.

Prince Blueblood and the Pegasi all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait! The school!" said Spring Breeze.

"Don't worry Twilight got that covered." Said Rainbow Dash.

Outside of the school, the students who decided to stay watched as Twilight, "Mixie", Pinkie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine." Said Twilight.

"I still don't know you brought me, the Sly and Talented Mixie." Said "Mixie".

"But you're talented." Said Snails.

"He's right!" said Snips.

Mixie stared at the two.

"They don't know…" assured Pinkie.

The three mares when into the school where Golden Field was now in a fight with Steel.

Golden Field mange dot use Haki to knock him back.

"Switch!" said Golden Field dragging "Mixie" into the fight.

"What?" asked Mixie.

That was when Steel tried to slice off her head, but "Mixie" removed her head.

"Seriously!" yelled "Mixie" at Golden Field.

"All right!" said Pinkie, "Who wants a fight?"

That was when Full Plate backed away.

"Really?" asked Aurora.

"Hey! I was the only against it way! She's a Devil's Reincarnation! That all Thunder wanted to learn! There's no she's joining us!" yelled Full Plate.

That was when he ate himself to get rid of any fat, then he ran away.

"Well I think we should leave…" muttered Aurora.

"That was embarrassing." Muttered Lace.

The three managed to leave through the same door that Full Plate left through.

There was a silence in the room.

"Are you really a Devil's Reincarnation too?" asked Pinkie.

"Wait too?" asked Cheerilee.

"Yes, all of us are Devil's Reincarnations." Sighed Twilight.

"We'll explain another time." Said Golden Field.

"That's fine." Said Cheerilee.

"You're like Bonbon and Rose! And you just want to live a normal life! Don't you!" said Pinkie.

"Sort of." Said Cheerilee, "I always had weird dreams as a foal and about a year before I become a teacher I decided to study them. As it turns out I found the meaning and I'm a Devil Reincarnation, I didn't even know I had powers until I asked a friend to try them out…"

"Really? What are they?" asked Pinkie.

Cheerilee told them a little about her past life.

"You were a marine?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah…" said Cheerilee, "That's not a problem is it?"

"No not at all. " said Twilight.

"That's good." Said Cheerilee.

"How are you going to explain it to them…" said Mixie pointing to the door.

All of them sighed…

"The Crusaders know at least, right..." said Cheerilee.

Elsewhere in Equestria. In a place that was strange swamp that know one dared to tread, as it just appeared one day.

The black unicorn was all alone.

"I know you're out there…" said the black unicorn, "And I know what you are."

"Or really prove it." Said a voice that came from nowhere.

"You're the reincarnation of Caribou… aren't you…" said the black unicorn.

That was when some of the mud began to shape into a mud colored earth pony stallion.

"How did you know?" asked the pony.

"A swamp that just appeared one day…" said the back unicorn.

"What do you want?" asked the earth pony.

"Want to get revenge on Monkey D. Luffy's reincarnation?" asked the black unicorn.

The mud colored earth pony smirked.

The next day at school, Cheerilee has a special lesson.

"Now many of those were wondering about what happened yesterday." said Cheerilee.

She began to explain about Devil Reincarnation.

"Miss Cheerilee! How do we not know you're not making it up?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"Because I myself am one." Said Cheerilee, "If you want a demonstration, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon would you like the volunteer…"

The two shrugged…

The class watched as Cheerilee used her powers on the two… which involved washing them and hanging them out to dry, the class was in shock.

"Now any questions?" asked Cheerilee.

"Is that permanent?" asked Twist.

"No, I can fix them." Said Cheerilee.

"Are you going to fight the Devil's Alliance?" asked Scootaloo.

"No, I don't' have enough training in this life to do it." Said Cheerilee.

Cheerilee was the reincarnation of Tsuru, a vice admiral of the Marines with the power to wash and dry people.

One of the side abilities was to clean hearts a little… meaning make them less evil.

To be honest, she always wanted to do that to the two… even if it was a secret desire… and one she never acted on until now…

However even if she just wanted to live her life… who knows what the Devil's Alliance would do in the future… after all for all they know they could find a pony that could change everything…

Next Time: With the recruiting going on, Prince Blueblood wonders if it is a good idea to call in the member of the apple family. But the real question will he come, and if so who is he? Find out next time!


	22. Smoking Apples

A/N: Okay... I will have to say this now, never expect Coil to under go a Heel Face Turn... If you haven't been paying attention to recent One Piece... yeah... I could be wrong, but it looks like an extremely unlikely Heel Face turn is on the way (well Heel Face Turn as best, Friendly Enemy at worst).

Anyways, the member of the Apple Family introduced in this chapter is canon but thanks to the fact that he won't ever have a defined personality I chose him as the Devil's Reincarnation... I did consider for a time making Braeburn the one... but I felt he was too cheerful for who I had in mind... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 22: Smoking Apples

Prince Blueblood was registering Cheerilee. Of it was rather easy, almost everyone in the pirate world knew about Vice Admiral Tsuru.

Prince Blueblood sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Cheerilee.

"No… not at all." Said Prince Blueblood.

"You're lying." Said Cheerilee.

Prince Blueblood sighed, he looked at Cheerilee, he knew she wasn't going to help them, but he knew the Devil's Alliance was growing, but they need more allies… they had a lot there.

There was one, the one wasn't a member of the Fruit Brigade, he was just a registered Devil Fruit user… but he did have a small stake in it.

When everything was done with Cheerilee he decided to ask Applejack for advice. Applejack was apple bucking as usual.

"Hey Blueblood, what do you need?" asked Applejack.

"I need your advice with something." Said Prince Blueblood.

"So is this about you and Soarin'?" asked Applejack, "Or is that Rarity has started teams amongst those in the know and started teams?"

"No… of course not that…" said Prince Blueblood, "Wait? What?"

"Uh…" said Applejack.

Meanwhile…

"Seriously!" said Lily, "I might not know what's the history between them, but I'm part of Team Blueblood."

"Are you kidding me!" said Daisy, "Soarin' cares about Pinkie in this life, not because of the past life."

Rose on the other hand faced hoof. This was just getting ridiculous…

"Hey! What are you talking about?" asked Pinkie suddenly showing up.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Daisy.

"That's right nothing…" said Lily.

"Okay then." Said Pinkie who left.

"You got lucky…" muttered Rose.

Back on Sweet Apple Acres.

"So if it's not about Pinkie, what do want to talk about?" asked Applejack.

"I was thinking about asking your cousin if he wants to get involved." Said Prince Blueblood.

Applejack's eyes winded.

"I wanted to see your reaction." Said Prince Blueblood, "I know your cousin just wants a new life… it's going to be his choice in the end, but… I want you opinion."

Applejack didn't know how to respond, she knew her cousin briefly considered join the Fruit Brigade, but in the end decided not to.

"Well if you think it is a good idea…" said Applejack, "But why not an undercover member of the Fruit Brigade?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Said Prince Blueblood.

Applejack sighed as she remembered a conversation with Sanji.

(Flashback)

Applejack was taking a break with Sanji and they were sampling each other recipes.

"So wait, you knew about Devil's Reincarnation even before this al happened?" asked Sanji.

Applejack nodded, "The apple family is so tightly knit that they stand by their kin no matter what! Even if they were pirates or marines in their past lives."

"So who's the devil reincarnation?" asked Sanji.

"One of my cousins…" said applejack.

"Do you know anything about his past life?" asked Sanji.

Applejack nodded and told him the name of her cousin's past life…

"You knew him, didn't you?" asked Applejack.

"I did." answered Sanji who was honestly surprised.

"I honestly don't know anything about his past life other than the name and his powers." Sid Applejack.

"And he wants to be a famer?" asked Sanji, "Never expected that…"

Applejack stared at Sanji wondering what the meant but shrugged it off.

(End of Flashback)

"Many ponies I tell about your cousin are shocked he wants to live the life of a farmer…" said Prince Blueblood.

"That's exactly how Sanji reacted." Said Applejack.

"If he says no I'll respect his wishes… I have a back-up in the Fruit Brigade who not only is skilled in under cover work but would have a legitimate reason for staying in Ponyville." Said Prince Blueblood.

"I have no objection to it." Said Applejack.

"Thank you." Said Prince Blueblood.

Prince Blueblood left to send the letter to Applejack's cousin.

Meanwhile at the Devil's Alliance HQ… they were considering idea for what to do.

Due to the fact that they were waiting until everyone had returned until they went after Fluttershy again that they decided to try to come up with distraction plans…

Thunder Cloud came up with one, however once again he decided to sit on it due to the fact that he didn't' wants it so soon after the whole school thing…

It made them suspect that plan was somehow worse than the school plan…

That was when Thunder Cloud announced to everyone.

"Blueblood is planning to bring someone in." said Thunder Cloud.

"Who?" asked Steel.

"I don't know yet, the pony is either a member of the fruit brigade or member of the apple family." Said Thunder Cloud.

"So wait a couple more days?" asked Hollow Air.

"That's right." Said Thunder Cloud.

Two days later, Prince Blueblood woke up with a crash. He went to find that Derpy just crashed into the mailbox.

"Are you okay?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"I'm a-okay!" said Derpy getting back up, "And you got a letter Prince Blueblood."

"Thank you." He said.

He opened the letter and his eyes winded.

"That was much aster than I anticipated." Said Prince Blueblood.

At the same time at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack got the mail and found a letter from Delicious Ranch, she read it and was surprised.

"I better tell Granny." She sighed.

Applejack went into the house and explain to her grandmother that they're cousin was going to stay with them for a while.

"Is this about that thing with Fluttershy?" asked Granny Smith.

"Yes…" answered Applejack.

"I was thinking of asking to see if he would come." Said Granny, "That filly need protecting"

Applejack smiled, she should have known that her grandmother would feel that way.

"When will he be here?" asked Granny Smith.

"This afternoon." Answered Applejack.

Thunder Cloud heard this all.

"So… they did get a new devil's Reincarnation on their side after all." Thought Thunder Cloud.

That afternoon, Prince Blueblood and Applejack waited at the train station.

"So did you have to distract Pinkie?" asked Applejack.

"No… actually she's planning a birthday party today." Said Prince Blueblood.

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief.

"You heard stories about your cousin's past life, didn't you?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"I don't think it's a good idea to introduce him top Pinkie yet." Said Applejack.

"I agree…" sighed Prince Blueblood.

That was when the train arrived, when it did a brown stallion with three golden apples walked over to Applejack and Prince Blueblood.

"It's been a while." Said the stallion to Applejack.

"It has." Said Applejack hugging her cousin.

"It's good to see you again." Said Prince Blueblood, "Golden Delicious."

"Yeah…" mumbled the stallion Golden Delicious.

They got Golden Delicious bags and started walking to Sweet Apple Acres.

"There's a reason why I'm here to welcome you." Said Prince Blueblood.

"It's to inform me what other Devil Reinsertions are in town, right?" asked Golden Delicious.

"Yeah…" answered Applejack.

"Let me guess one of them is Luffy's reincarnation?" asked Golden Delicious.

"That's right." Said Applejack.

"I don't care, as long as he has most of Luffy's good traits from his past life." Said Golden Delicious.

"She does." Said Prince Blueblood and mumbled, "And a lot of his bad traits as well…"

Golden Delicious sighed… then put together the pieces, "It's that mare Pinkie Pie, isn't it? The ones your friends with."

Applejack laughed.

"Impressive." Said Prince Blueblood.

Meanwhile at the Devil's Alliance HQ, Full Plate was eating broken glass.

"Really? Broken glass? Asked Aurora

"It was my idea." Said Thunder Cloud, "He and Steel are going to size up the new recruit."

"I see…" said Aurora.

"You should go soon…" said Thunder Cloud, "Pinkie D. Pie is busy with a birthday party…"

Steel and Full Plate nodded and left.

Not knowing the main reason why Prince Blueblood chose Golden Delicious.

Sometime later, the three had yet to arrive at Sweet Apple Acres.

"So Red asked his mare friend to take over my job." Said Golden Delicious, "But I don't know, she's not the farming type."

That was when Full Plate and Steel arrived.

"So you're the one they called here." Said Steel.

"That's right." Said Golden Delicious.

"Let's see what you can do." Said Full Plate.

Full Plate's body began to erupt with glass while Steel blades came out of Steel's legs.

"Daz Bone's reincarnation, right?" asked Golden Delicious.

"That's right." Said Steel.

"And I'm Kind Wapol's reincarnation." Bragged Full Plate.

"So you were both Paramecia…" said Golden Delicious, "I'll handle them."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less" said Prince Blueblood.

Both of them ran towards Golden Delicious.

However when they struck, his skin turned into smoke.

"What" asked Full Plate.

Steel froze…

"Smoker?" he asked.

"I only inherited certain traits… but yes, I am his reincarnation." Said Golden Delicious.

At the Devil's Alliance HQ…

"Aurora… do you know who Smoker is?" asked Thunder Cloud.

Aurora stared at Thunder Cloud.

"They called in his resignation?" asked Aurora, "You have got to be freaking kidding me!"

The others there sighed heavily… while Thunder Cloud was confused, "I guess he's powerful… right?"

"Gee… you think…" muttered Aurora.

"If the other two were here this wouldn't have happened…" muttered Shadow Streak.

"I know…" muttered Aurora.

Back in Ponyville, Golden Delicious turned both his hooves into smoke and tossed them away into the Everfree forest.

Applejack stared at her cousin in shock.

"Smoker the White hunter… one of most powerful Marines from our past lives…" said Prince Blueblood, "Of all people to be reborn into the Apple Family, it was him…"

"So what were you secretly a Devil's Reincarnation?" asked Golden Delicious.

"Yes… it's a long story…" said Prince Blueblood.

As they continued on their way Prince Blueblood told him about Lady Bluebell…

"Wait in this life you're an Okama?" asked Golden Delicious.

"I am not an Okama." mumbled Prince Blueblood.

Golden Delicious looked at Applejack.

"Tell me, how have you been taking it…" said Golden Delicious.

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack.

"Well one of your friends is a target, and another is the reincarnation of a rubber lunatic… how have you been able to handle yourself?" asked Golden Delicious.

"Well…" said Applejack as they approached the gates of Sweet Apple Acres.

Meanwhile at the Devil's Alliance HQ, Full Plate and Steel returned.

"Hey… so…" said Thunder Cloud.

"We're listen to your orders… but don't expect us to be happy about them." Muttered Steel.

"How was I supposed to know he was a Logia…" muttered Thunder Cloud.

Back at sweet Apple Acres, Applejack finished the explanation when they got to the house, Golden Delicious' eye was twitching.

"Dream Training with him?" asked Golden Delicious.

"Yeah…" answered Applejack.

"Well this is where I part ways." Said Prince Blueblood he grabbed Golden Delicious a folder, "In here are notes about all known members of the Devil's Alliance. As well as notes about all Devil's Reincarnations in Ponyville in Ponyville."

Prince Blueblood left…

Golden Delicious settled in, having a rather awkward conversation with Big Macintosh, saying hello to his aunt and showing off some of his powers to Apple Bloom.

That night he read about the Devil's Reincarnations who either staying because of the Devil's Alliance or lived there prior.

He was surprised about Spitfire and Twilight… as well to find that three of the four possible reincarnations of the Straw Hats there… though he did wonder if that skeleton was able to be reincarnated.

That night… in a house somewhere in Trottingham, Sandy and Coil knocked on the door.

That was when a rather disheveled unicorn stallion opened the door. He wore socks on his forelegs for some reason and had a target for a cutie mark.

"What do you want?" asked the unicorn.

"We were wondering if you were the mad Stalker?" asked Sandy.

"Don't you dare call me that!" yelled the unicorn.

"All right! All right take it easy…" said Sandy.

"Can we come in?" asked Coil.

"Fine…" muttered the pony known only as the mad stalker.

"So word is that you've been sending various famous women threatening letters demanding that they marry you." Said Sandy, "Though mostly Princess Mi Amore Cadenza… and from what I heard you still send her letters demanding her to divorce her husband…"

"Shut up…" muttered the mad stalker.

"Or what? You're going to finally let go of go and start attacking me" asked Sandy, "The Mark Mark abilities…"

"How do you know about my abilities?" asked the mad Stalker.

"Because we're part of a group called the Devil's Alliance." Said Sandy, "If you want… you can take any wife you want if you join us… even a princess."

"Seriously?" asked Coil.

"Fine…I agree." Said the mad stalker.

"You have to feel a little dirty." Whispered Coil.

"You are aware that this guy is nuts and stalked a little girl for 10 years in a past life… and that he notorious for doing the same in this one… right?" explained Sandy.

"Ewww…" said Coil, "Why him?"

"By the way, there's another thing you enjoy, the reincarnation of Luffy is among our enemies." Explained Sandy.

The mad stalker grinned… it was more incentive.

After all, Luffy was one of the reasons why his past life lost the love of his life…

For he was the reincarnation of Vander Decken IX… Yeah… whoever was going to be his reincarnation was messed up…

Next Time: After a meeting to discus what's going on, the latest recruit of the Devil's Alliance attacks... and things... get awkward... Meanwhile Thunder Cloud realizes he can attack somepony out of their work place to confront them... which pony is it? Find out next Time!


	23. That's Creepy!

Chapter 23: That's Creepy!

Golden Delicious was used to weird ponies, after all he was weird himself. Btu this group took the cake.

Pinkie sat in between Prince Blueblood and Soarin', who occasionally gave each other looks.

Trixie was glaring at Golden Delicious, then again he couldn't blame her.

Golden Delicious looked at Applejack who meekly smiled.

He knew it was just going to get weirder from that point on.

Twilight cleared her throat.

"Since I have no idea if Blueblood will send any more…" said Twilight.

"Until things get worse." Said Prince Blueblood, "Right now I'm sure that most of the Devil's Alliance will not want to cross us considering who we have on our side right now."

"I don't get it." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh… it's quite simple." Said Prince Blueblood, "The reason why they fear Pinkie is because of who she in her past life, the King of the Pirates. Strong, powerful, skilled… but he had foes on par with him. One such was Smoker. Someone who was always close to catching him… And the fact we have Smoker's reincarnation with us the weaker or even smarter ones know they shouldn't mess with him."

They all looked at Golden Delicious, surprised.

'Well it's all in the past." Said Golden Delicious.

"We still have be on guard, after all we don't know who they're going to bring in, they're probably still in recruitment mode." Said Twilight.

At that moment at the Devil's Alliance HQ, Coil and Sandy were introducing their new recruit to the others.

"Wait you brought in the made stalker?" asked Lace.

"Yes…" answered Sandy.

"Is it okay if we not talking to him." Said Aurora.

"Oh come on…" said the mad stalker.

"You use your powers to stalk somepony!" said Lace.

"Oh how is that better than your fiancé? You know he probably uses his powers to peep." Said the mad stalker.

"I do not!" yelled Hollow Air.

Sandy cleared her throat.

"Let me introduce our newts member properly." Said Sandy, "This is Target."

"Yep, a one name Pony." Said Target.

"I'm still calling you the mad stalker." Said Aurora.

"Same!" said Lace.

"Hey!" yelled Target.

"I'm going into Ponyville, there's somepony I want to confront." Said Thunder Cloud, "If need be I'll bring Target."

"Actually we can watch Target!" said Aurora.

"He is the new guy after all." Said Lace.

"Please not them." Said Target.

"I'm fine with it." Said Thunder Cloud.

"So am I…" said Sandy.

"What?" asked Target.

"Come on Target… let's go fight the Elements of Harmony!" said Lace.

"Yeah…" said Target unsure of what they were going to do.

When they left there was a silence in the room.

"So…" said Sandy, "I take it I missed something involving Thunder Cloud."

"He made us attack a school to confront a Devil's Reincarnation…" mumbled Full Plate.

"I see…" mumbled Sandy, "I'm going to take a nap…"

Back at the library the meeting continued.

"It seems strange, but for some reason they haven't gone after Fluttershy in a while." Said Twilight.

That was when it hit them, ever since Hollow Air kidnapped her, they haven't even tried.

"What do you think it means?" asked Spitfire.

"They haven't given up." Said Twilight, "They have done things since then."

"It could be they're regrouping." Said Golden Delicious.

"It's also possible that they're waiting until they're out of recruitment mode." Said Prince Blueblood.

That was when the door suddenly opened and it was Nurse Redheart on her day off.

"Oh sorry, am I disrupting anything." Said Nurse Redheart.

"Oh no." said Twilight, "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to return this book." Said nurse Redheart.

"Oh yes… thank you." Said Twilight.

Nurse Redheart began to leave.

"There's something else…" said Nurse Redheart.

"What?" asked Twilight.

She was about to say something but stopped herself.

"Never mind…" she whispered, then left.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Rarity.

"I think it has something to do with when she overheard talking when Bluey was in the hospital…" said Pinkie.

There was an awkward silence.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone else in the room.

With the group that was headed to Ponyville, Thunder Cloud stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Aurora.

"I have to confront her now." Said Thunder Cloud who flew away.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Aurora.

However Target began to slink away.

"Oh you're not going anywhere…" said Lace turning her foreleg into a gun.

"Fine…" muttered Target.

Back in the library Pinkie finished her explanation.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't think it was important…" said Pinkie.

"The way she reacted just now…" said Twilight, "You don't think…"

"It is entirely possible that she is one…" said Spring Breeze.

"Myself, Cherry Branch and Pinkie will go talk to her." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Why you three?" asked Soarin'.

"Pinkie is the one who realized she was there, it is my duty to keep tabs on Devil's Reincarnation and Cherry Branch worked with her briefly." Said Prince Blueblood.

Soarin' sighed knowing that that he couldn't argue with that.

The three left to talk to Nurse Redheart.

"So…" said Spring Breeze, "Who wants to make a bet whether not she is one."

"Don't you always win?" asked Spitfire.

"She does…" said Golden Field.

With Nurse Redheart she sighed.

"So your Nurse Red Heart." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw Thunder Cloud.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We haven't met, but I know you've seen the effects of my attacks." Said Thunder Cloud.

"You're the one who attacked Blueblood, aren't you?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"So you did figure it out." Said Thunder Cloud, "I just want to know… is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked nurse Redheart.

But before he could say any more, he turned dodged an attack from Pinkie.

"Darn it…" muttered Pinkie.

"Remember Pinkie, if I dodge your attacks are useless." Mocked Thunder Cloud.

"Of course I know that." Said Pinkie, "Every pony knows that… that's the point of dodging…"

Thunder Cloud stared at Pinkie, then back at Nurse Redheart.

"You didn't answer me." Squad Thundercloud, "Are you a Devil's Reincarnation or not."

"You don't need to answer him." said Prince Blueblood walking towards them with Cherry Branch.

"She doesn't now that you're here…" he said.

That was when he disappeared in a bolt of lighting.

"Hey!" yelled Pinkie, "Get back here!"

"Why did he leave?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"He'll be able to lightening in on the conversation." Said Prince Blueblood.

"So are you one?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"I am…" sighed Nurse Redheart, "And I knew all of you in my past life…"

"If you don't want to fight you don't have to." Said Prince Blueblood, "Unless we absolutely have to, then we won't."

"Really?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"It will be fine." Said Pinkie.

Nurse Redheart smiled, "I should have known." She said.

Back at the library, they continued they're meeting with out the three, though it became far less about the real subject and more about other things…

"Rarity… please stop making the Team Soarin' and Team Blueblood shirts…" said Soarin'.

"But I can't… more ponies have noticed the love triangle." Said Rarity.

That was when several rocks hit the windows… none broke the window though.

"What's going on outside?" asked Twilight.

Outside Target was the one throwing the rocks at the windows.

"Why are you using your powers?" asked Aurora.

"My powers don't work that way!" yelled Target.

Twilight left the library.

"What's going on." She muttered.

"Just wanted you to meet our newest member." Said Lace.

"This is Target… better known as the Mad Stalker." Said Aurora.

"Wait… haven't you been sending letters to my sister-in-law telling her to discover my brother so you two can be together?" asked Twilight.

"Your sister in law?" asked Target, "Wait? You're Shinning Armor's sister?"

They all stared at him.

"You seriously didn't know that?" asked Aurora.

"NO!" said Target.

"So you are a Devil's Reincarnation…" said Twilight.

"That's right." Said Target, "I am the reincarnation of Vander Decken IX!" bragged Target.

Twilight shut the door.

"Well that didn't go as planned…" said Aurora.

"Wait… haven't you been stalking Lady Bluebell?" asked Lace.

"Yes I have." Said Target.

"Should we tell him?" asked Aurora.

"Let's do it another time…" said Lace, "Tomorrow…"

"All right!" said Aurora.

"Well I'm leaving!" said Target running away before the two would get him beaten up again.

Back inside the library Twilight was massaging a headache.

"What's wrong?" asked Spike.

"The Mad Stalker is Vander Decken's after all." She muttered.

"Wow… that's going to get weird later." Said Spring Breeze.

Meanwhile at a Café…

"In my past life I was Law." Explained Nurse Redheart.

"Oh…" said Pinkie, Prince Blueblood and Cherry Branch.

"That's why you don't want to fight… because of the gruesome memories." Said Prince Blueblood.

"That right…" said Nurse Redheart, "I know I have his powers… but I don't just don't' have the heart to use most of them…"

"Oh let me guess you used to switch Ponies bodies when you younger…" said Pinkie.

Nurse Redheart said nothing.

"You…" sighed Cherry Branch.

"I know I could use my powers for healing… but I can't…" said Nurse Redheart.

"You're not the first pony I've met since I've been here to not get involved." Prince blueblood.

"I'm not?" she asked.

"No…" answered Prince Blueblood, "Rose, Bonbon and Cheerilee are all Devil's Reincarnations…"

"They are?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"If you need to talk to them you should." Said Pinkie.

"Okay." Said Nurse Redheart.

Nurse Redheart got up to leave, "I'm sorry I didn't' tell you sooner…" she said.

"It's all right." Said Pinkie.

"And don't worry about the registration, I can do it on my own." said Prince Blueblood.

"Thank you." She said.

Nurse Redheart left.

"So it looks like we have another one to keep an eye on." Said Prince Blueblood.

"She'll be fine." Said Cherry.

"I know." Said Prince Blueblood.

"We should go back to the others." Said Pinkie.

Just outside of Ponyville, the three waited for Thunder Bolt.

"Whenever he going to get here?" asked Lace.

"I have no idea…" sighed Aurora.

They both tired to ignore Target the best her could.

Said unicorn was writing a letter to one of his beloved.

"There. To Lady Bluebell!" he said at it was sent on it way.

"Somepony needs to tell him soon." Said Thunder Cloud flying down.

"So you're finally here." Said Aurora.

"Sorry, I was listening in on the conversation…" said Thunder Cloud.

"We can go now…" said Target who started hiding behind Thunder Cloud.

"Seriously?" asked Lace.

Back at the library the three returned.

"So is she a Devil's Reincarnation?" asked Twilight.

"She is." Said Pinkie, "And she's Law."

"Law?" asked Rarity.

"A pirate that was known for Allying with the Straw Hats." Said Golden Field.

"She doesn't want to fight." Said Pinkie, "She doesn't like using her powers…"

"Can't blame her." Said Twilight.

"So…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Also we met their latest recruit." Said Spring Breeze.

"Who is it?" asked Prince Blueblood.

That was when the letter sent to him came through the window.

"Not again." Muttered Prince Blueblood.

He saw how his sisters were looking at the letter.

"It's him… isn't it?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"Yeah…" answered Golden Field.

"I'm going to get some dried leaves." Said Spring Breeze.

Prince Blueblood went outside holding the letter.

"What is going to do…" said Twilight.

"Burn the letter, then put the ashes in a pile of dried leaves then burn them again…" explained Golden Field.

"Oh it's the fish guy's reincarnation!" said Pinkie.

At a seemingly abandoned Warehouse in Fillydelphia, the black unicorn and her recruit found themselves there.

"You think this is the place?" asked the earth pony recruit.

The black unicorn knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

"We're here to ask you if everything I heard is true." Said the black unicorn, "That you experiment on ways to take down Celestia?"

"Who asking?" asked the voice.

"Two logia Devil's Reincarnations…" said the black unicorn, "And we're trying to take down Celestia ourselves."

The door opened revealing a lavender Pegasus with a light blue mane.

"Cesar Clown's Reincarnation I presume?" asked the black unicorn.

The lavender Pegasus smirked.

And little everypony find out, that this recruit would be the one to push their goals in way no one expected.

Next Time: The Devil's Alliance plan out their final plan to kidnap Fluttershy. While in Ponyville no pony is any of the wiser so they just enjoy a nice quiet day...


	24. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 24: The Calm Before the Storm

The Devil's Alliance had decided to just tell Target that one of his two "Beloveds" was not only a Devil's Reincarnation but also one that was really a man…

He took it rather well…

"Why would he do such a thing! WHY!" he cried out.

Oh right… Sarcasm is very difficult to convey in writing…

That was when the black unicorn came in with her two recruits.

"I have a plan to end it once and for all!" said the black unicorn, she looked at Target, "What's going on…"

"One of our recruits is a little nutty." Said Sandy.

"Uh-huh…" responded the black unicorn nodding, "since this is the first time we're reunited we need to have a meeting."

The ordinal members nodded while the others were confused.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Soarin' and Spitfire entered Sugar Cube Corner.

Pinkie waved at them from behind the counter, however it was rather busy that day so she had to work.

The two took a seat.

"There's something I've been wondering. "said Spitfire.

"What?" asked Soarin'.

"How did you even realize you like Pinkie?" asked Spitfire.

Soarin' gave a sheepish grin.

"Well…" said Soarin'.

(Flashback)

After an air show near Trottingham, Soarin' was talking to Rapidfire.

That was when several cute Pegasi mares waved at them, Rapidifre winked at them which made the mare giggle.

Rapidfire noticed something strange.

"You didn't wave at them." Said Rapid-fire, "Or did anything else…"

"I just didn't feel like it." Said Soarin'.

"You have a secret mare friend! Don't you?" asked Rapidfire.

"I don't…" said Soarin'.

Rpaidfire looked at Soarin'.

"Okay, so you don't have a secret Mare friend…" said Rapidfire, "Then again you might have a pony who you want to make a special somepony."

"What I don't." said Soarin'.

"It's that bakery filly isn't it?" asked Rabpidfire, "The one Spitfire started hanging out with."

Soarin' was about to deny it but he started thinking about it… Pinkie's smile, her laugh, the fact her name is pie…

Soarin's eyes winded.

"I do like her…" he said.

(End of Flashback)

"Then I found out Blueblood likes her… and well…" said Soarin'.

"I see…" said Spitfire.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Devil's Alliance they continued their meeting.

"I see…" said the black unicorn, "Smoker and Buggy's reincarnations joined them while there's tow more that just wants to live their lives… makes sense to me…"

The black unicorn smirked.

"I have finalized our plans for the take over to Canterlot." Said the black unicorn.

"Really! You mean you figured out what we should do!" said Sandy.

"Wait! So one of you is going to make zombies." Said Shadow Streak.

"Actually you had the power all along." Said the lavender Pegasus.

"What?" asked Shadow Streak.

"He devised a way to make Zombies, it will be unpleasant for one of you but I think it will work." Said the black unicorn.

"For one of us…" said Shadow Streak.

They all turned to full plate.

"Goody…" muttered Full Plate.

In the middle of Ponyville Cherry Branch and Fluttershy were walking together while having a conversation.

"And Chopper never got the chance to experiment with Franky's drinks." Cherry Branch finishing the story.

Fluttershy giggled.

"Hey Cherry Branch!" said Lyra joining the conversation.

"Hey Lyra…" mumbled Cherry Branch.

"Um… can we go some place private since your not busy and you can show me your transformations…" said Lyra.

"Lyra…" muttered Bonbon, "I told you not to bother him…"

Lyra started laughing.

Bonbon looked at the two.

"So how are things…" she asked.

"They're fine…" whispered Fluttershy.

"Yeah they haven't tried to kidnap her in a while." Said Cherry Branch.

"That's good…" said Bonbon.

"Do you think they gave up?" asked Lyra.

"They haven't." said Cherry Branch.

"I don't think they're going to give up." Said Bonbon, "Not with Sandy as one of their members."

Back at the Devil's Alliance HQ…

"I have good news." Said the black unicorn, "We also have means to cover our biggest problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Sandy.

"If we capture Fluttershy...what then…" said the black unicorn.

"What do you mean?" asked Thunder Cloud.

"She has Haoshoku Haki meaning she has a strong will, which we won't easily break, she has a strong bond with her friend which won't be easy to break and she's extremely loyal to Princess Celestia."

The lavender Pegasus smirked, "You see, after something that happened a while back I came up with a drug, I was just planning to realize into the world but for now it would be put into good use."

With Twilight she was just reading some books.

"Hello Twilight, can I barrow some money!" said Brook popping up.

Twilight was surprised, but managed to calm down.

"Hey Brook, what's going on?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing much, I heard about Nurse Redheart." Said Brook.

"Oh yeah." Said Twilight.

"She's the type that wants to live out her life." Said Brook.

"Yeah." Saud Twilight.

"I was wondering." Said brook, "When this is all over what are you going to do?"

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I mean before this all happen you did cut yourself off form your past life." Said Brook.

"I also didn't know that Pinkie was Luffy's reincarnations." Said Twilight.

"You got that right." Said Brook ending up with his trademark laugh.

"Even if I did try to cut myself off again, Pinkie and Cherry wouldn't let me." Said Twilight.

"And neither would I." said Brook.

Twilight smiled when he said that.

"By the way you never answered my question." Said Brook.

"No." said Twilight.

"Oh…" said Brook.

Back at the Devil's Alliance HQ, they continued their discussion.

"Really? So you found a way to kidnap her?" asked the black unicorn.

"That's one of the reasons why we're putting it off." Said Hollow Air.

"Makes sense to me." Laughed the black unicorn.

"So I'm, not needed to kidnap this filly?" asked the brown earth pony.

"No…" said the black unicorn.

"However you could be useful for my plans…" said Shadow Streak.

Back at Sugar Cube Corner Derpy bought as many muffins as she could and went to sit with Time Turner.

"I got my muffins!" said Derpy.

She noticed that Time Turner looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Derpy.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Said Time Turner, "Come along Derpy."

Time Turner left the bakery and Derpy followed.

Derpy blinked, "Hey!" she yelled.

"All right Pinkie! You can take the rest of the day off!" said Mrs. Cake.

"Thanks Mrs. Cake!" said Pinkie who left to join Spitfire and Soarin'.

Mrs. Cake laughed as Pinkie ran to her two friends.

"All right! What do you want to do?" asked Pinkie.

"Well there's certain places we haven't gotten to check out yet." Said Spitfire.

"Yay!" cheered Pinkie.

Back at The Devil's Alliance HQ…

They were going to talk about the next step in their plan when Target suddenly yelled out "WHY! WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE A SHE!"

"So…" said the b lack unicorn.

"Thought it was a good idea at the time." Said Sandy.

"Don't' blame me." Said Coil, "I knew he was creepy."

The black unicorn punched Target.

"All right! We're going to convince him that life is wroth living!" said the black unicorn.

"But I'm not usual…" said Target.

"Fine…" muttered both Lace and Aurora.

Meanwhile at the school, it just ended.

The Cutie Mark crusaders were planning their next thing.

"So what are you guys doing today?" asked Diamond Tiara.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders froze.

Ever since Cheerilee washed the two, thanks to a secondary effect of her powers Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were nicer.

"Nothing yet." Said Apple Bloom.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you help Sweetie Belle get over her stage fright." Said Silver Spoon.

"We'll think about it." Said Scootaloo nervously.

It wasn't a bad thing, it was just a little weird.

"Uh we have to go." Said Scootaloo.

The three left.

Nearby Cheerilee watched and shrugged, it was just something everypony would just have to get used to.

Back at the Devil's Alliance HQ, Target had clamed down.

"I will not go after Pinkie! I will go after Blueblood!" yelled Target, "REVENGE!"

"That's a good idea." Said the black unicorn, "After all most of us do want revenge again her…"

"Yes… now does anypony have a giant battle axe! I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE"! yelled Target.

"So… what was he before the breakdown?" asked the black unicorn.

"Let's not talk about it." Said Sandy.

Meanwhile Prince Blueblood was having tea with his sisters when he suddenly shuddered.

"What is it?" asked Spring Breeze.

"I don't' know…" said Prince Blueblood, "Just a bad feeling I guess."

That was when he noticed Pinkie with Spitfire and Soarin'.

"Was that it?" joked Spring Breeze.

"No." answered Prince Blueblood, "At least I don't think so…"

"Maybe the mad stalker finally found out you're a stallion." Said Golden Field.

Prince Blueblood's eyes winded.

"Oh…" muttered Prince Blueblood.

"The Second he joined it was bound to happen." Said Spring Breeze.

Back with the HQ of the Devil's Alliance…

"Okay… we need to divvy up smaller jobs." Said the black unicorn.

"What do you mean?" asked Aurora.

"Well you see, many of us have a job…" said the black unicorn, "After all it takes a lot of preparing for this, for example, myself Thunder Cloud and Sandy are going to hunt monsters, with some help pending on who's available."

"I see." Said Aurora.

Back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was hungry so she headed to the flower shop.

Rose was the one heading up the stall.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" said Rose.

"Hey." Said Rainbow Dash looking at the selection.

"While you're deciding, I wanted to ask you something." Said Rose.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Is it true… you train with Zoro while dream training?" asked Rose.

Rainbow Dash looked up, "Yeah…" she said.

"I was wondering… if he was able to teach you how to cut steel." Said Rose.

Rainbow Dash blinked, "How do you know about that?" asked rainbow Dash.

"Because of my past life's history…" said Rose.

"Oh right…" laughed Rainbow Dash.

"Well it sounds like you did." Said Rose.

"Are you asking me to beat Steel?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Rose sighed…

"I don't know…" she said.

"Okay…" said Rainbow Dash, "Got any good petunias?"

"Sure do." Said Rose bringing them out.

"Thanks." Said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash paid for the flowers, looked at Rose then left unsure what to do.

Back at the Devil's alliance HQ…

"All right you two will help Hollow Air kidnap Fluttershy." Said the black unicorn to Lace and the lavender Pegasus.

Lace smiled while the lavender Pegasus looked at Lace and Hollow Air realizing it was probably a bad mistake.

Back in Ponyville Rarity was making some new dresses with the help of Spike.

Rarity looked at the letter.

"So who's the order for?" asked Spike.

"Fleur Dee Lee." Said Rarity, "She said next time we meet she wanted to talk to me about something."

"I wonder what it is." Said spike.

"I don't know… I hope it has something to help my career." Said Rarity.

Actually it would have been a conversation that would have strengthen their friendship… but at the time she didn't know that.

Back at the Devil's Alliance HQ,

"Now before tomorrow zombie making, I think we need to build a large shed." Said the black unicorn.

They all looked at Full Plate.

"Why are you looking at meet for this one?" asked Full Plate.

"You're going to have to build it." Said the black unicorn.

"What am I to you a factory?" asked Full Plate.

There was a silence in the room.

"Well in your past life…" said the black unicorn.

"Okay, okay… I get it." Muttered Full Plate.

Elsewhere, in Ponyville "Mixie" had run into Snips and Snail, so she performed simple magic tricks to entertain them.

"Oh wow! Mixie you're so amazing!" said Snips.

"That's' right! Even with out unicorn magic." Said Snails.

"Yeah…" said "Mixie" nervously, "Oh what's this behind your ear!"

She pulled out a bit and gave it to Snails.

The two cheered, the two left remembering they had to get home.

"Looks like your doing well…" said Spitfire.

"The Sly and Talented Mixie is getting a little bored of slight of hand…" said Trixie.

"I don't think you are." Said Pinkie with a grin.

"I don't like the look you're giving Mixie." Said "Mixie".

Back in the Devil's Alliance HQ…by your

"Aurora and Steel will help with Shadow Streak and Full Plate." Said the black unicorn.

"Ewww…" muttered Aurora.

But Steel had no reaction.

At Sweet Apple Acres. Golden Delicious was helping Applejack buck apples.

That was when the Cutie Mark Crusaders came him and walked past them.

"So what's wrong?" asked Applejack.

"It's Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara." Said Apple Bloom.

Applejack sighed, "What did they do this time?" asked Applejack.

"They've been too nice lately." Said Apple Bloom.

"It's starting to creep us out." Said Scootaloo.

"Are you sure they just want to be friendly?" asked applejack.

"Weren't those hung out to dry by your teacher?" asked Golden Delicious.

"We know it has to with her powers…" said Apple Bloom.

"But it's still really weird." Said Sweetie.

"I see." Said Applejack.

The three left, Applejack looked at her cousin.

"Her powers make them nicer?" asked Applejack.

"Devil Fruits never made much sense." Said Golden Delicious.

"Good point." Said Applejack.

Back at the Devil's Alliance HQ.

"All right so Gold Brick will help in the hunting." Said the black unicorn.

"So wait… have you got in contact with Firestorm yet?" asked Thunder Cloud.

"Don't worry, I plan to tonight." Said the black unicorn.

At Ponyville Hospital, Nurse Redheart was examining a patient, which was a teenaged colt.

"So what's the problem?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"I ate something that I shouldn't have." Said the colt.

"What?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"I don't want to say…" muttered the colt.

"If you don't tell me then I'll…" said Nurse Redheart.

That was when several visions of body parts all over the place flooded her mind, she flinched.

"What with you?" asked the Colt.

"Nothing… never mind." Said Nurse Redheart, "I'm getting the doctor."

Back at the Devil Alliance HQ…

"Wait! I get everypony else's jobs! But what about mine!" yelled Target.

"You're going to be the one to send the Princesses our intentions when the time is right." Said Black Unicorn.

"Okay… makes sense." Said Target.

"All right! So tomorrow! We will finally reach our goals!" said the black unicorn.

That night Pinkie was sleeping when she suddenly woke up shuddering.

"Uh-oh…" said Pinkie.

She began to shudder again.

It was the Doozy, even if she knew what her Pinkie Sense was she still wasn't able to control it sadly.

She knew whatever she was predicting it was going to be big…

Next Time: Pinkie's Doozy won't go away... why? However it's a sign of things to come, as one by one ponies from all over begin to disappear with out a trace, what's is that the Devil's Alliance has successfully captured Fluttershy.


	25. The War Begins

A/N: Yay 10,000 hits! I'm so happy, also I meant to update this yesterday, however the chapter went on longer than I thought it would... any ways enjoy!

Chapter 25: The War Begins

Pinkie couldn't sleep the entire night, her doozy was too strong.

The next morning she talked to Mr. and Mrs. Cake about it…

"We understand if you're twitching like that." Said Mr. Cake.

"So what is it about?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"I don't know." Said Pinkie who got another shudder, "And I usually can sense where it's going to happen…"

"You should figure out what's going on." Said Mr. Cake.

Pinkie nodded and left.

When she was gone.

"So should we head into the bunker?" asked Mr. Cake.

"Not yet, it might not be dangerous." Said Mrs. Cake.

At the Devil's Alliance HQ, the black unicorn came up with pictures of ponies they shouldn't kidnap. Along with the elements barriers and the others helping them fight on the list were the rest of the apple family, Scootaloo, Rarity's family and the Cakes as well as all of the Devil's Reincarnations in Town as well as Lily, Daisy and Lyra.

"Okay, I get why we should leave the Devils' Reincarnation not fighting and their loved ones…" said the brown earth pony who heard about what happened before, "But who are the these ponies."

"They're the families of the Elements Bearer, one of their friends and the Cakes who sees Pinkie Pie as a daughter…" explained Thunder Cloud.

"I see." Said the brown earth pony, "So everypony else is fair game… good to know."

"Now let's go in with our plan." said the black unicorn.

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie was walking, while shuddering, of course Ponies began to run away from her for obvious reasons.

At this time Applejack and Golden Delicious were setting up a stall when they saw her.

"What are you doing?" muttered Golden Delicious.

"Oh just going through a Kenbunshoku Haki fit." Said Pinkie who went through another shudder.

"It doesn't work that way…" muttered Golden Delicious.

"It foes for me…" said Pinkie, "Besides I didn't even understand until recently."

She let out another shudder.

"Okay! Where is this happening?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know! Said Pinkie.

"You've seen this before?" asked Golden Delicious.

"Long story." Said Applejack she looked as several Ponies were running away, "Maybe we should get you inside."

"I was headed towards Bluey's…" said Pinkie.

"Fine… we'll take you." Said Golden Delicious.

Not too far away two of the ponies who were running away sighed.

"So what should we do?" asked Lemony Gems.

"I have no idea…" said Lemony Hearts.

"Hey there…" said a voice.

They turned and saw the brown earth pony.

Unfortunately no pony heard their screams.

Not too long later at Prince Blueblood's house both him and Spring Breeze were explicating Pinkie Pie.

'You don't know where it's happening or what it is?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"Noooooo…" said Pinkie as she got his with another shudder.

"This isn't good." Said Spring Breeze.

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack.

"Let's say this was happening to a pony who can control their Haki.." said Spring Breeze, "They would be able to see what's going on… Every little detail… including who's in danger…"

"And that means…" said Applejack.

"We need somepony to check on Fluttershy now." Said Spring Breeze, "They're making their move today!"

At Fluttershy's cottage, Cherry Branch was helping Fluttershy prepare the meals for her animals.

That was when the door busted open.

"You again!" yelled Cherry Branch, "Fluttershy get behind me!"

Fluttershy listened to Cherry Branch, as all of the animals left the cottage knowing it was best to leave, even Angel putting his faith into Cherry Branch. Cherry Branch took out his shorts then put them on.

"Why are you putting on shorts?" asked the lavender Pegasus.

That was when Cherry Branch turned into his human form.

"Oh… okay! I get it!" said Hollow, "It's because of his Happy Stallion."

"Gas masks on." Said the lavender stallion.

The two put on some sort of breathing apparatus

"Now let me introduce myself, the names Gaseous State." Said the lavender Pegasus, "In my past life I was Cesar Clown."

Cherry Branch's eyes widened.

That was when he turned into his gas form. Both Fluttershy and Cherry Branch fell to the floor. Neither one could breathe, the oxygen around them was absorbed by Gaseous State.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to kill you." Mocked Gaseous State, "After all we need Fluttershy alive."

Hollow Air picked up Fluttershy while Lace transformed her leg into a gun and aimed it at Cherry.

"Don't move… well if you could…" mocked Lace.

"I have her,…" said Hollow Air.

The three of them vanished with Fluttershy.

"No…" muttered Cherry Branch right when he passed out.

The animals were thankfully untouched by what happened and all of them went to him to make sure he was okay. Cherry Branch laid on the ground for a few minutes that was when Applejack and Golden Delicious arrived.

The two volunteered knowing there was nothing they could do to help Pinkie.

"Cherry!" yelled Applejack.

"Is he breathing?" asked Golden Delicious.

"He is…" said Applejack.

Cherry Branch regained consciousness, "Cesar Clown's reincarnation…" he managed to say.

"Why that…" muttered Applejack.

Cherry Branch looked at the animals, "Thanks." He said to them, then looked at a dog that Fluttershy was pet sitting.

"Hey girl can you sniff her out?" asked Cherry Branch.

The dog gave a sad sounding bark.

Cherry Branch began to get up.

"We need to gather every pony." Said Cherry Branch.

"Are you sure should be standing?" asked Applejack.

"I'm fine, just some minor affixation." Said Cherry Branch.

Angel jumped onto his back and said something.

"Fine I'll take you." Said Cherry Branch.

Out in a strange warehouse like building in the Everfree Forest.

"I can believe they forgot me when divvying up jobs…" muttered Coil.

"You should have said something." Said Shadow Streak.

That was when the brown earth pony showed up.

"How many do you have?" asked Shadow Streak.

"I lost count." Said the brown earth pony.

That was when he unleashed a large mound of mud with many ponies stuck inside.

"Have fun." Said the earth pony leaving.

"It looks almost half the town." Said Coil.

That was when the three kidnappers arrived.

"You caught her." Said Coil.

"That's right." Said Lace, "Oh and weren't you the first pony to go after her…"

"I was…" muttered Coil.

"Now's not the time to fight." Said Hollow Air.

"He's right." said Shadow Streak, "We have half the town and Fluttershy, Coil, go inform Target."

"Fine…" said Coil.

Coil went to inform Target who found an axe.

"What do you want?" asked Target.

"We need you to deliver the letter to the Princesses." Said Coil.

"Okay." Said Target.

Target sent the letter to the Princess.

In Canterlot Princess Cadance was reading a book when a letter in through the window.

"Not this again." Said Princess Cadance.

Much like Blueblood she had decided to burn the letter, stick something flammable then burn it again… however she noticed it was to Princess Celestia and not in the same writing that her stalker used.

She met with her aunt and gave her the letter. The Princesses eyes widened when she read it.

"What's wrong?" asked Princess Cadance.

"We need to gather my sister, Shinning Armor, Glacier as well the three Admirals of the Fruit Brigade, right now." Said Princess Celestia.

Princess Candace knew this had to do with the Devil's Alliance.

They all gathered in the Throne Room,

"What's in the letter?" asked Warring Skies.

Princess Celestia read the letter to them.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I write to inform you that we have captured at least 50 percent of Ponyville's population as well we reached our goal of capturing Fluttershy. We are building an army… I won't say what kind of army. We will completely take Ponyville and defeat your little group before we take Canterlot. See you soon, signed Darkness Horizon." Read Princess Celestia.

"Darkness Horizon?" asked Glimmer.

"Who is that?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I haven't heard of any report of Darkness Horizon." Said Glacier.

"Why would they take half of Ponyville?" asked Shinning Armor.

"I don't know…" answered Princess Celestia, "However we need to get them to Canterlot as soon as possible… and I know the pony for the job…"

In Ponyville, Time Turn were acting weird like looking over everywhere while protecting Derpy and her young daughter Dinky from something unseen.

"You're acting stranger than usual." Said Derpy.

Before Time Turner could respond he felt something, he took out what looked like a wallet and looked at a piece of paper.

"All right we're almost in the clear." Said Time Turner, "I'll explain everything on the way to Canterlot…"

At the same time in the library, Twilight was doing her weekly re-shelving.

"Seriously…" said Spike, "Can't you just let thing remain one way for more than a week"

That was when he burped up a scroll.

Twilight grabbed, read it and paled.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Spike.

"According to Princess Celestia Fluttershy's been kidnapped." Said Twilight.

"What? How! When!" yelled Spike.

"What's worse is that according to this… they kidnapped half the town…" said Twilight.

"Is that even possible?" asked Spike.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

She opened it and found it was Applejack, Golden Delicious both of them helping Cherry Branch walk since he hadn't fully recovered yet, Angel rode on his back.

"So it is true…" whimpered Twilight.

"What?" asked Applejack.

"Fluttershy was taken…" said Twilight.

"She was…" muttered Cherry Branch.

"How did you know about it…" said Golden Delicious.

"Princess Celestia found out before I did." Said Twilight, "The Mad Stalker sent them a letter…"

"We came here so we can send a letter to Celestia." Said Golden Delicious.

"Do you think Pinkie has stopped shuddering yet?" asked Applejack.

"Hopefully." said Golden Delicious.

"Pinkie's shuddering?" asked Twilight, "Where is she?"

"At Blueblood house." Said Applejack, "We're headed there next."

"Spike, we have to go." Said Twilight.

"You're not going to finish…" muttered Spike.

Twilight gave him a look.

They headed to Prince blueblood's house and found that the streets were practically empty.

"It true…" said Twilight.

"What is?" asked Applejack.

"I'll explain at Blueblood's." sighed Twilight.

Meanwhile in the ever forest, Thunder Cloud just killed a large hydra.

"This should be good for a lot of parts." Said Thunder Cloud.

"Seriously? Only a hydra?" asked the black unicorn.

"Did you kill something worse than a hydra?" asked Thunder Cloud.

"I won't say." Said the black unicorn.

"So… is the monster killing import?" asked a voice.

They turned to see it was Fire Stone.

"Hey Fire Stone, that you got my letter." Said the black unicorn.

Fire Stone said nothing.

"So it's almost ready?" asked Fire Stone.

"Almost… we still don't have the whole town…" said the black unicorn.

Fire Stone raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Said the black unicorn, "Help us carry this carcass back…"

"Fine…" muttered Fire Stone.

Meanwhile in the strange warehouse Fluttershy woke up, finding herself tied to a chair.

"Hello dear Fluttershy…" said a voice.

She turned to see Gaseous State.

"Now I know what you must be think… if you don't help us it wont' work…" said Gaseous State, "Well you will agree to help us…"

"Are you going to threaten my friends?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh no, no, no…" said Gaseous State, he held up a vial, "You're going to agree to help us with this."

Fluttershy looked at the vial, she didn't know what it was… and something told she didn't' want to.

At the hospital, Nurse Redheart went into a room.

"All right time for…" said Nurse Redheart that was when she noticed the room was empty.

She decided to go to the nurse's station to report this… but all of the other nurses were gone. She began to look around the hospital, but found every single pony was gone…

She took a breath and ran out of her as fast as she could…

She knew she had to go to find Prince Blueblood because this screamed of Devil's Reincarnation.

At the rather large house that Prince Blueblood stayed in, both he and Spring Breeze continued to watch Pinkie who shuddered, but it was happening less frequently.

"I don't get it." Said Prince Blueblood.

"I don't get it either… it's weird." Said Pinkie.

That when Applejack and Golden Delicious returned with Twilight, Cherry Branch, Spike and Angel.

"What happened?" asked Pinkie.

"Well..." said Twilight.

Before she could finish anything, Nurse Redheart arrived.

"Something strange is going on." Said Nurse Redheart, "Everypony is gone from the hospital!"

Twilight sighed she knew she to explain a lot.

"I'm going to get the others." Said Golden Delicious, "I already know everything… so I don't need to hear."

He left, leaving Spike confused.

"Wait… how would he be able to get Rainbow Dash?" he asked.

"He can sorta fly…" said Applejack.

"What? Really?" asked Spike, "That's cool."

That mysterious warehouse, the black unicorn, Thunder Cloud and Fire Stone all arrived.

"Oh a dead hydra…" said Full Plate, "That will be tasty…"

"Oh come on, I've seen you eat a cactus and broken glass." Said the black unicorn.

Full Plate glared at her, but said nothing.

"So has Fluttershy woken up yet?" asked the black unicorn.

That was when she they heard Gaseous State screaming, "HELP! HELP!"

"I'll go help him…" muttered Thunder Cloud.

"There's something you're not telling me." Said Fire Stone.

"Remember a few months ago…" said the black unicorn.

Fire Stone didn't know why but he got a chill all of sudden.

Meanwhile both Lyra and Bonbon decided to take a walk… however they began to get scared, the entire town was like a ghost town.

"Is anypony out there!" yelled Lyra.

"We're here!" they heard a voice call out to them.

They ran towards it and saw Daisy and Lily freaking out, Rose looked worried but she knew what was really going on.

"The entire town has been abandoned!" yelled Lily.

"The horror! The horror!" yelled Daisy.

"Why aren't you freaking out…" said Bonbon.

"I think you know the reason." Said Rose.

"The Devil's Alliance." Said Bonbon relaxing it too.

Rose gritted her teeth.

"I think I know why weren't taken…" muttered Rose.

"Let's go find Pinkie…" said Bonbon.

"Why her?" asked Daisy.

"Because what ever is going on… I'm sure she'll want to know about it." Said Rose.

"Unless she's having a huge twitch fit." Said Lyra.

They looked at her then remembered the Pinkie Sense.

Meanwhile Rarity was having lunch at her parent's house.

She stared at the food on her plate.

"So how are things going with your business?" asked Rarity's mother.

"Fine…" said Rarity still staring at her food.

Meanwhile up in the sky, Rainbow Dash, Spitfire and Soarin' were practicing tricks.

"Okay! It's time for you to see the Buccaneer Blaze." Said Rainbow Dash.

But before she could do it, she heard somepony called out "Hey!"

She turned to gapped as she saw Golden Delicious with his lower body in smoke… and somehow he was flying.

"How are you able to do that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Does smoke even work like that?" asked Soarin'.

Golden Delicious sighed.

"Something happened, there's a meeting going on at Blueblood." Muttered Golden Delicious.

Rainbow Dash froze, "Wait? Was it Fluttershy?" she asked.

Golden Delicious didn't' anything, Rainbow Dash flew towards Prince blueblood's house.

"Rainbow Dash!" called out Soarin'.

"Let's go." Said Spitfire.

"I think we should try to catch up… she need to know the whole story." Said Golden Delicious.

That was when father thought he saw somepony at the door but there wasn't. He shrugged it off and ate some of his food.

Back at blueblood place… Twilight finished her explanation, Pinkie gasped in shock.

"They aren't going to get away with this!" yelled Pinkie.

"Um… said Applejack, "Is it okay."

"You can go home and make sure they're safe." Said Twilight.

"Then bring them back, we need to make sure everypony is safe."

Applejack nodded and left.

"But why was I the only one left." Said Nurse Redheart.

"It must because you're a Devil's Reincarnation." Said Prince Blueblood.

Nurse Redheart sighed.

"Twilight! Go get Rarity and round up as many ponies as you can find." Said Prince Blueblood.

Twilight nodded…

Unfortunately… they were unaware of the fact that the brown earth Pony had captured every pony he was able to…

At the warehouse, the brown earth pony had returned.

"I got everypony that wasn't on the list." Said the brown earth pony.

"Not every pony." Said Thunder Cloud, "Three ponies skipped town… before you could get them."

"Seriously?" asked the brown earth Pony.

"Don't worry about them." Said Thunder Cloud, "Two of them have a habit of disappearing then reappearing… with sometimes the third… I don't get their conversations… it's weird."

"We should be done in a few hours." Said Shadow Streak walking towards them.

"IF you say so." Said Thunder Cloud.

In Ponyville Golden Delicious brought in Rainbow Dash, Spitfire and Soarin'.

"We heard." Said Spitfire.

"Where did Twilight and Applejack go?" asked Golden Delicious,

"To find other Ponies." Said Spring Breeze.

"Hey… I just realized, where Golden Field." Said Pinkie.

That was when Golden Field came in.

"Hey, the town's empty for some reason." She said.

She sighed as she saw who was there and figured something happened "I just had to choose this day to go shopping." She said.

Back in the Everfree Forest, Sandy was breathing heavily. Why… She had been fighting Cockatrices… they were useful for what they had plans but fighting was a pain.

"I am tired of these freaking Cockatrices in this freaking forest!" yelled Sandy.

"But you've been living in this forest for how long?" asked Gold Brick.

"Shut up!" yelled Sandy.

"All right, all right…" said Goldbrick rolling his eyes, "They can't even effect you…"

Indeed, thanks to the fact Sandy could turn into sand she was immune to effect… unless she was turned completely of course…

Twilight meanwhile arrived at Rarity's parent's house.

"Oh hello Twilight." Said Rarity's mother, "what are you doing here?"

"Long story…" said Twilight, "But it's an emergency and I have to bring you all to Prince Blueblood's house."

"Oh Prince Blueblood." Said Rarity's mother, "Why haven't you tried to snag him yet…"

"Now's not the time mother…" muttered Rarity.

Rarity looked at Twilight and she could tell something really bad happened.

At Sweet Apple Acres, breathed sigh of relief when she saw Big Macintosh plowing the fields.

"Can you get Granny, something's big going on, I'm going to find Apple Bloom." Said Applejack.

Big Macintosh nodded.

Applejack went to check the Cutie Mark Crusader's Clubhouse and was extremely relieved when they were there…

Though what concerned her more was what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

In front of them were large logs and all three of them had chainsaws.

"Chainsaw cut wood sculptures." Said Scootaloo

"Seriously?" she asked.

"I know it's dangerous" said Apple Bloom, "But it might just be cutie mark."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're here." Said Applejack.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'll explain on the way." Applejack.

At Sugar Cube Corner, Cheerilee was drinking coffee while grading tests. Mrs. Cake gave her some more, while "Mixie" was also there entertaining the twins

"Thank you." Said Cheerilee.

"Thank you so much Mixie for keeping the twins busy…" said Mr. Cake.

"Where is Pinkie Pie anyways?" asked "Mixie".

But before either one could tell them about the twitching, Lyra, Bonbon and three flower ponies entered the place.

"What's wrong?" asked Cheerilee.

"We don't know." Said Bonbon, "But we need to see Pinkie!"

"Everypony else in town has disappeared!" said Rose.

"What?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"That explains Pinkie's twitching…" said Mr. Cake.

Thankfully Twilight's group entered.

"Good you're all here!" said Twilight.

"Twilight! What's going on?" asked Rose.

"Devil's alliance is behind the disappearances." Sighed Twilight, "I'll explain it to you later but for now anypony who wasn't taken is meeting at Prince Blueblood's house."

"Looks like since every pony here will know the truth." Said "Mixie" she took out her horn and put it back on, "The Sly and Talented Mixie was the Great and Powerful Trixie in disguise!"

Lyra gasped, "The shock!" she said very, very sarcastically.

"Shut up! The Great and Powerful Trixie knows you knew…" said Trixie.

"So…" said Mr. Cake to Rarity's parents, "Do you know anything yet…"

"No clue…" said Rarity's father.

Back at Prince Blueblood's house… Applejack arrived with her family as well as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Where's Rarity?" asked Sweetie, "Is she all right?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Said Pinkie.

"Well it looks like the twitches stopped." Said Prince Blueblood looking at Pinkie.

'Yeah…" said Pinkie.

A few minutes later, Twilight's group arrived.

"I was right…" said Prince Blueblood, "They're not targeting Devil's Reincarnations…"

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Cake.

"I'll explain…" sighed Twilight.

"Wait… I will." Said Pinkie.

Twilight looked at how serious Pinkie had become. She realized it something she must have inherited from Luffy.

"All right." Said Twilight.

Pinkie explained it them, the Cakes took it rather well… they had learned long ago Pinkie was a strange filly and not to questions these things.

Rarity's parents took it well as well, but then again none of their children were Devil's Reincarnations…

They waited for several hours for a sign, but there wasn't one… at all…

No pony showing up, no letters from Princess Celestia. Nothing…

"Well I guess we should play Monopoly." Said Pinkie.

"Again?" asked Rarity.

"Hey, I wasn't there for the first game." Said Pinkie.

At the Devil's Alliance new warehouse, Shadow Streak took a breath.

"That was a lot work…" he muttered.

Full Plate was near by complaining.

"I can get the taste from my mouth…" he muttered.

"Hey, you're lucky you didn't have to fight those things…" said Sandy, "I got partially turned so many times I lost count."

"But it looks like we're almost all set." Said the black uncaring, "We just have to take Ponyville first."

Sometime later in Ponyville they were still playing Monopoly.

"All right, chance." Said Pinkie.

She picked up the card and it was the go to jail card…

"Oh…" muttered Pinkie.

"Remember Pinkie, you can't break out of this one." Said Trixie.

"It wasn't a break out… it was break in." said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo.

"Inside joke." Said Trixie.

Twilight was looking out the window.

"What are we supposed to do?" she thought.

The sun was setting, that was when the sky darkened in a way that made her nervous.

"Everypony get out of this house now!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Pinkie. That was when she got a strange series of twitches.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Spring Breeze.

The building we're in is about to get struck by a giant bolt of lighting." She said.

Golden Delicious engulfed the entire room with his smoke, grabbed everypony but Spitfire and they all escaped the building before it could be struck by lightning.

"How did that happen?" asked Rarity's mother as the smoke cleared.

"Uh… maybe you should look around…" said Scootaloo.

They looked to see many horrible creatures surrounding them… horrifying mish mash of creatures… some look like they had parts of Hydras or Manticore… a few had Dragon parts.

"What are those things…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Zombies… isn't it obvious…" said a voice.

They turned to see the black unicorn, who were there along with the rest of the Devil's Alliance including Fire Stone.

Twilight slinked away when she saw him.

"Zombies!" yelled Spike.

"They're the type you're thinking of… don't worry they're just made of shadows and monster part." Said Shadow Streak.

"Wait… so that why every pony was kidnapped…" said Pinkie.

"That's right…" said the black unicorn.

"I was the one who did this." Said the brown earth pony, "The name's Muddy Bog."

"Caribou's reincarnation…" said the black unicorn.

"Who?" asked Pinkie.

Muddy Bog face hoofed, though everypony ignored this reaction.

"That right, that's why we kidnapped everypony." Said the black unicorn.

"Where's Fluttershy! I swear!" yelled Cherry Branch.

"Don't worry… she's fine...you want to see her…" said the black unicorn, "But you won't like what you see…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't want to see you either!" yelled a voice that sounded like Fluttershy but… mean somehow…

She showed up, however everything about her was grey… much like with the time with Discord.

"What?" asked Cherry Branch.

"How? Tell me how!" yelled Pinkie.

The black unicorn just laughed, they had everything… they had an army and Fluttershy… and soon they would have everything…

Next Time: They learn what happen to Fluttershy. Now they must fight the zombie monsters and the Devil's Alliance or do they? Will the pony Princess Celestia sent come and bring them to Canterlot or will they fall to the Devil's Alliance? Find out next time!


	26. The Oncoming Storm

A/N: Okay, just in case someone tries to complain: A Deus Ex Machina has zero foreshadowing... what happens in this chapter has foreshadowing... don't worry...

Chapter 26: The Oncoming Storm

Earlier that day…

"Now I know what you must be thinking… if you don't help us it won't work…" said Gaseous State, "Well you will agree to help us…"

"Are you going to threaten my friends?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh no, no, no…" said Gaseous State, he held up a vial, "You're going to agree to help us with this."

Fluttershy looked at the vial, she didn't know what it was… and something told she didn't want to.

"You're not going to ask? Are you?" asked Gaseous State, "It's a drug I created, I call it Liquid Discord."

"Liquid Discord?" asked Fluttershy.

"Remember when Discord broke free and inverted many ponies' personalities?" asked Gaseous State.

Fluttershy said nothing, but of course she knew about it, she was at the center of it.

"Well I have been experimenting for months trying to capture the lighting in the bottle that was Discord's brain washing and I finally perfected it." Said Gaseous State.

"Are you going to make me drink it?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

"No it's topical." Explained Gaseous State.

He prodded to pour onto Fluttershy, everything about her began to turn grey. When everything about her turn grey she glared at him.

"Untie me." She muttered.

"Of course." Said Gaseous State.

She then looked at him, gave an evil smirk.

"Uh…" said Gaseous State.

She tried to whack him with the chair but it didn't work.

"I'm a Logia, it doesn't work!" said Gaseous State.

"Oh fine then…" said Fluttershy.

Gaseous State got a bad feeling… not too long later he was begging for help.

Back in the present.

"Liquid Discord…" explained Gaseous State, "A Drug that synthesizes the effects of Discord's Brainwashing. As you see it works perfectly, lasts only for a few hours but it's easy to apply."

"You brainwashed her…." Muttered Pinkie.

"And…" said Gaseous State.

"What are you going to do?" mocked Fluttershy.

"Don't unleash Haki yet." Said the black unicorn.

"Fine! But you owe me." Muttered Fluttershy.

"So what are you choices, fight or surrender right here?" asked the black unicorn.

"I think you know the answer!" yelled Pinkie.

"What are you doing?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"IS about you not wanting to fight?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I can't live I'm saying this, but I agree with Rainbow Dash." Said Rose.

Lily and Daisy gasped when she said that.

"We have to protect the ones we love." Said Bonbon, "Who knows what they will do to us if we surrender!"

"All right!" said Pinkie becoming very determined, "No matter what happiness, we will protect those who can't fight! Those we care about! Even if it takes a while."

"What's gotten into her?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"Past life personality trait." Said Twilight.

"Oh…" said Mrs. Cake.

"Is everypony ready?" asked Pinkie.

They all got ready to fight, Rose turned her fore leg into a giant spike, Rainbow Dash unsheathed her sword, Twilight's horn began to glow furiously.

"You're hopelessly outmatched…" said the black unicorn.

"I don't care." Said Pinkie.

Pinkie got into position to use Gear 2.

That was when a strange sound filled the air, a wind mysteriously picked up and a strange blue box started appeared out of nowhere.

The box opened its doors and out came Time Turner.

"Oh dear." He said, "Looks like I landed at the wrong time."

Derpy popped out holding trying not to laugh.

"Don't you dare." Said Time Turner.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Derpy.

"I know… somehow I ended hours later!" said Time Turner.

"You're an awful driver." Mumbled Derpy.

Time Turner faced hoofed.

Of course the reason why nothing happened yet is that every single pony, dragon and zombie were staring at this.

"It can't be…" whispered Twilight.

Time Turner cleared his throat.

"Princess Celestia has asked me to take you all to Canterlot." Said Time Turner.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"In that?" asked Rarity.

"Yes." Said Time Turner, "Now get in."

"But we all can't fit in there!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"It will be fine." Said Prince blueblood, "Trust me!"

He's right it will be fine!" said Twilight.

Pinkie of course ran into the strange blue box. They watched as she left and entered again, then left again.

"Oh wow! It's bigger on the inside!" said Pinkie.

The rest of the group blinked and decided to hurry into the box as well.

When they all in they gaped as the large room they were in, there was yellow lighting, and strange glowing rock formations that resembled coral. There was a control panel in the center. They all saw Dinky sitting in a chair waving at them.

Twilight was amazed at everything.

"I thought it was just a legend." Sad Twilight, "A pony not from this world, who travels in a blue box that's bigger on the inside…"

"A pony with many faces…" said Prince Blueblood, "A pony that aided Equestria when it needed him most."

That was when Derpy and Time Turner came into the strange room, they closed the door.

"Don't' worry about them attacking, we have defense measures." Said Time Turner walking over to the control panel.

"You're the Doctor!" said Twilight.

Time Turner smirked, "Yes, and Pinkie's theory about me being an alien is correct."

"I KNEW IT!" cheered Pinkie.

"This the TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Explained Time Turner, "As I said earlier Princess Celestia has asked me to bring you all to Canterlot."

He got lost, we should have been here earlier." Said Derpy.

Time Turner rolled his eyes.

"Now on to Canterlot! Allons-y!" said Time Turner.

"I should warn everypony he's a terrible driver so expect at least one side adventure along the way." Said Derpy.

"Derpy, what have I told you about telling Ponies about my driving." Said Time Turner.

"You somehow ended up traveling hours into the future when we got here!" said Derpy.

They watched as the two bickered while Dinky just laughed, she was used to it.

"I'm more lost now than before." Said Rarity's mom.

"Me too…" said Carrot Cake.

Outside of the TARDIS, the Devil's Alliance watched as it slowly disappeared, there was an awkward silence.

"What in Tartarus was that!" yelled the black unicorn.

"I don't' know!" yelled Thunder Cloud, "They're conversations are so confusing that I don't' want to listen to them."

"It looks like we should head to Canterlot." Said the Black Unicorn managing to calm down, "After all that's where they're headed, right?"

In the Place, those whop were meeting were getting worried, they had sent Time Turner or has he more commonly known in Canterlot The Doctor hours before hand.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send him?" asked Shinning Armor.

"Do not worry, I would trust him with my life." Said Princess Luna, "And have on multiple occasions… however…"

"However what?" asked Shinning Armor.

"He is often a terrible driver." Said Princess Luna, "I would not be surprised if he's late or if they went on multiple adventures before they arrived."

That was when the TARDIS appeared.

Inside the TARDIS.

"All right, I'm going to check this is the right location." Said Time Turner.

"So what is this thing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"A time machine and a space ship." Said Derpy.

"Have you been traveling in this?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yep!" answered Derpy.

"How long?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Derpy began to think about it.

"Wait! I don't know!" said Derpy.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie… you can't ask a time traveler how long they've been time traveling." Said Pinkie.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Why?"

"Because time just flies by!" said Pinkie.

Derpy started laughing.

Rainbow Dash sighed.

That was when Time Turner came in.

"We made it to the Palace." Said Time Turner.

They all left the TARDIS surprised that they were there.

"This shouldn't' be possible." Said Rarity mother.

"I know right!" said Derpy, "He made it in one try!"

Time Turner faced hoofed.

"It impressive." Said Princess Celestia.

"Don't encourage her…" mumbled Time Turner however Derpy was just smiling.

"Are you going to help?" asked Twilight.

"He's unable to." Said Princess Celestia.

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

"There are points in the time line that can't be changed." Explained Time Turner.

"And if they are! Then really bad things happen!" said Derpy, "Like muffins were never created."

They all looked at Timer Turner.

"I never told her that." He said.

"Wait if you're not able to anything then why did you bring us here?" asked Golden Field.

"When history look back at the moment, it will say no pony knows how you arrived at the place." Explained Time Turner.

"A loop hole." Said Twilight.

"Good luck! I hope to see you all soon, Derpy, Dinky and I going on a trip." Said Time Turner.

"Good luck!" said Derpy.

Both of them went back into the TARDIS and they watched as it slowly disappeared with the strange yet comforting noise.

"That was the weirdest thing that happened to me." Said Mr. Cake, "And I live with Pinkie."

"Now…" said Prince Celestia, "What happened?"

"Well you see." Said Twilight who explained what happened back in Ponyville.

"I see." Said Princess Celestia.

"So they are all dead…" said Princess Luna.

"No." said Prince Blueblood, "The way the zombies work is that use shadows as souls but in order for it work the shadow's owner must be alive."

"You call that living?" asked Rarity.

"And now they're coming to Canterlot." Said Shinning Armor, "With one of them after my life."

"Yes that's the important thing, not many power Logia coming to conquer Canterlot." Said Glacier.

"If you're so powerful then why can't you handle them all on your own." Said Shinning Armor.

Everypony who knew of the feud groaned.

"They haven't learned to get along." Muttered Twilight.

"Unfortunately no…" sighed Prince Blueblood.

The two began to glare at each other.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Princess Luna with the Royal Canterlot Voice, "YOU TWO WILL BE LOCKED IN A ROOM UNTIL EITHER THEY ARRIVE OR YOU MANAGE TO FINALLY LEARN OT STOP FIGHTING!"

Both of them froze.

"I agree with the method." Sighed Princess Celestia.

"Do it…" said Princess Candace who tired of the feud, plus there was the fact that she knew Glacier only had platonic feelings for Twilight.

Princess Luna led the two to a room where they can talk it out.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Twilight, "They are the two most important guards right now."

"It's for the best Twilight." Sighed Prince Blueblood.

"I told you it was going to Luna." Said boulder Crash to the other two.

"Should have known." Said Warring Skies.

"Darn, I would have though Candace." Said Glimmer.

"I think all of you should rest until Shinning Armor and Glacier can come to an agreement. You all have been through a lot." Said Princess Celestia.

All of the ones form Ponyville went to a room where many beds. They were also joined by Boulder Crash who wanted to talk to Spitfire for some reason.

Meanwhile in another room, Prince Luna locked the tow in…

Glacier knew he had to take charge.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Glacier.

"You really don't know do you…" said shinning Armor.

"Know what?" asked Glacier.

"I know how you feel about my sister, and I don't think you should date her." Said Shinning Armor, "You're lazy and half the time you're asleep when you should be doing your duties."

Glacier blinked.

"What?" he managed to say.

"There it's out there…" sighed Shinning Armor.

"I don't feel that way about your sister." Said Glacier.

"Wait you don't…" said Shinning Armor.

"No… is this about me wanting to protect her?" asked Glacier, "Because that's a past life thing… you wouldn't understand…"

"I see." Sighed Shinning Armor knowing Twilight didn't like to talk about her past life unless it had to with the Straw Hats.

"I'm sorry about bringing up the wedding." Said Glacier, "And everything else I did to rile you up."

"I'm sorry for everything I did." Said Shinning Armor.

The two shook hooves, that was when the door unlocked.

"You know…" said Glacier as the two were leaving the room, "We could have all avoided this if you just told me your sister is off limits…"

Shinning Armor sighed and face hoofed.

"It's a family thing… right?" asked Glacier.

"Maybe…" Shinning Armor thinking back to the wedding rehearsal disaster.

Back in the room the ones from Ponyville were resting up, Spitfire waved to Pinkie to talk to Boulder Crash.

"So your Pinkie D. Pie." Said Boulder Crash, "I wish I could have seen you're past life's accomplishments…"

"Wait! You're White Beard aren't you?" asked Pinkie.

Boulder Crash laughed.

"We're good friends." Said Spitfire.

"We're just not as close as we were in our past life." Said Boulder Crash.

"I'm surprised you join the Fruit Brigade." Said Pinkie.

"Well it's not the marines." Said Boulder Crash.

However before more of the conversation could continue Shinning Armor and Glacier entered the room.

"Wow… that was fast." Said Prince Blueblood.

"So is it true?" asked Boulder Crash.

"Is what true." Said Shinning Armor.

"That the reason for the feud because you." Said Boulder Crash pointing at Glacier, "Has the hots for Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight began to blush.

"What ever the reason we were feuding is private." Said Glacier.

"That's so the reason." Whispered Spring Breeze."

"I know…" responded Golden Field.

Twilight sighed, she should have known that easy the reason.

"Anyways, I'm afraid I need to ask all Devil's Reincarnations to fight." Said Glacier.

"I understand." Said Cheerilee.

"Me too." Said Bonbon.

Rose nodded.

"I don't know…" said Nurse Redheart.

"Come on!" said Pinkie, "You don't have to fight! You know your powers can heal!"

"Yeah, but…" said Nurse Redheart.

She looked at Pinkie's smile and sighed, she knew she could say no.

"What's going to happen is a full blown battle with the Devil's Alliance… we need all the help we can get..." said Shinning Armor.

Else… um… when… In the TARDIS, Time Turner, Derpy and Dinky were headed to the perfect spot to relax and get their mind off what was going on.

"So…" said Derpy, " I was wondering who wins…"

"Do you really need to ask." Said Time Turner.

Derpy stared at him and began to pout.

"Don't' give me that." Said Time Turner.

Elsewhere, in a location between Canterlot and Ponyville the Devil's Alliance rode on many of the larger zombies.

"So do you really think they're in Canterlot?" asked Fluttershy.

"Of course they are." Said the black unicorn, "Didn't you heard what that weird stallion said."

"Yeah." Muttered Fluttershy.

"Look, it doesn't matter if they're there or not… we will need to conquer Canterlot." Said the black unicorn, "No matter what happiness."

And soon the great Devil's Reincarnation of Canterlot would begin… with all but a strange time traveling pony knowing the outcome…

Indeed this battle would change the fate of Devil's Reincarnations forever…

Next Time: They prepare for the upcoming battle, Rarity and Rainbow Dash learn that more ponies they know are Devil's Reincarnations and other plans are made. Also who else is in the Fruit Brigade? Find out next time!


	27. Preparations

Chapter 27: Preparations

Glacier and Shinning Armor led them to a war room.

"The rest of the Fruit Brigade should be here soon." Said Glacier.

"So they have an army made of entirely zombies?" asked Shinning Armor.

"Yeah! And they're all made of monsters from the Everfree Forest." Said Pinkie.

"Unfortunately their main weakness from our original lives won't work." Sighed Twilight.

"What? Why?" asked Pinkie.

"Haven't you noticed, we can swim?" Said Twilight.

"I was wondering about that." Said Pinkie, "I guess I should have asked sooner…"

"Nopony knows why it happens but it does." Said Glacier.

"Yeah, unless your powers are weak against water." Pointed out Spitfire.

"So what is the weakness of these zombies?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That was when they heard a strange laughter… a laughter that vaguely sounded like a turkey.

"Okay! Who let a turkey in here?" asked Glacier.

"Don't you dare say I sound like a turkey." Said voice.

They looked up and saw a human woman with pink hair wearing a black frilly dress.

"What is that thing!" yelled Shinning Armor.

Glacier stared at him for a few seconds as he regained his composure.

"Oh right, you've never seen a human…" mumbled Glacier.

"I'm not a human, I guess you've e only seen other " Said the woman, "Well not any more, I'm a ghost."

"Hey I remember you, you're that ghost woman…" said Pinkie.

"Perona, right?" asked Cherry Branch.

"That's right." Said the woman named Perona.

"Wait then why don't you look like a cloud?" asked Pinkie.

"Because our Devil Fruits are different." Explained Perona, "My power allows me to look human while Brook's if he appears in the world of the living look like that thing."

She floated down the floor, "Since in my life I worked for Moria I'll tell you the zombies weakness." Said Perona.

"Wait… if you worked for him why are you helping us?" asked Bonbon.

"Wow… for a Devil's Reincarnation you are locked out the loop." Said Perona, "You see after I worked for Moria I became an ally of the Straw Hats…"

"And that's why you're helping us." Said Pinkie with a big smile.

"That and I owe Nami money." Said Perona.

She began to mutter to herself, "Why that no good… she should be stuck in hell!"

"What's that about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Don't ask." Said Rarity.

"Anyways if you want to defeat the zombies you have to use fire, also since these zombies are new they will feel pain." Said Perona.

They all stared at Perona.

"So…" said Pinkie, "Kill it fire?"

"Looks like that's going to be my job." Said Spitfire.

"I will help you…" said Perona, "Because Name said she'll knock off more of my debt if I do…"

"What she really that greedy?" asked Rose.

"You have no idea." Muttered Cherry Branch.

"Anyways…" said Glacier, "Each of you who aren't Devils Reincarnation will be assigned one to help you in this fight…"

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"If what I heard is true about you, you're going to change your mind when you find out who requested you…" said Glacier.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Spike, your with Twilight, Soarin' your with Spitfire, Applejack your with Golden Delicious…" said Glacier.

That was when the doors opened.

"Looks like you all finally came." Said Boulder Crash.

"We didn't know where this meeting was being held." Said a dark red earth pony with what appeared to be a strange starch mark for a cutie mark.

"You're just saying that…" muttered Starshine.

"These are the members of the Fruit Brigade currently in Canterlot." Said Glacier motioning over to the group.

Of course the group contained Rusty, Starshine, Bombs Away, Falcon Wing, Warring Skies.

However the group also contained that dark red pony, a light yellow Pegasus stallion with a sword as his cutie mark, a dark green earth pony with a shield, a beige earth pony with two cross swords for a cutie mark and most shocking of all Fleur De Lee.

"Fleur?" asked Rarity.

Rainbow Dash on the other hand was squeeing at the site of Falcon Wing.

"Rainbow Dash you will working with Falcon Wing and Rarity you will be working with Fleur." Said Glacier.

"It's good to finally meet you Rainbow Dash." Said Falcon Wing.

Fleur just smiled at her friend.

"A lot of members are unfortunately currently undercover and right now it's not a good time to call all of them." Sighed Warring Skies.

"We honestly didn't know when they were going to attack." Said Glacier, "Not to mention a very affluent pony has requested members of the Fruit Brigade to protect him for the time being."

"Really, who?" asked Prince Blueblood.

"Wind Feather." Answered Glacier, "We couldn't say no…"

"Wait isn't this a group of Royal Guard? Don't you get funds from the treasury?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"Unfoundedly, yes and no, we only get a small amount in order to not raise questions, the rest come from donations and body ground work…" explained Fleur.

"Great…" muttered Prince Blueblood, "Why him?"

"Who's Wind Feather?" asked Pinkie.

"I never met him, but he's a very powerful Business Stallion…" said Rarity.

"Apparently several of his stallions are working on a secret protect and he asked us to act as their body grounds over the course of the next few months." Explained Glacier.

"So it's going to up to us, to kill a ton of zombies and protect the castle…" said the red stallion, "Sounds like fun…"

"I'm going to prepare the rest of the guard." Said Shinning Armor.

Shinning Armor left, when he did, most of the Fruit Brigade turned to Pinkie.

"Pinkie D. Pie…" said the red Stallion, "Are you going to prove yourself?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Pinkie.

"You're the reincarnation of Monkey D. Luffy, we all know you're the trump card in all this." Said the red stallion.

"Now not the time to be arguing." Said Twilight, "We need to come up with a plan."

"Unfortunately…" sighed the yellow stallion, "I agree with Red on this one."

"What you expect Pinkie to fight off all them?" asked Spring Breeze, "That's insane…"

Glacier stomped the ground.

"I already came up with a plan." Said Glacier, "Many of them will want to fight Pinkie…"

"So what is the plan?" asked Twilight.

Glacier began to explain his plan.

With the Devil's Alliance they continued on their way to Canterlot.

"Why is Zombie Travel so slow?" muttered Fluttershy.

"Because they're zombies…" said Shadow Streak.

Fluttershy glared at him.

Shadow Streak began to slink away.

The black unicorn began to laugh.

"So who's going to fight Pinkie when we get there?" asked Sandy.

"Don't know it will be the luck of the draw." Said the black unicorn.

"I'd rather not." Said Thunder Cloud.

"Me neither…" muttered Coil.

And the preparations had to be made, and order to evacuate Canterlot was ordered. The royal Guards made sure no pony would get hurt in the ensuing fight.

Bonbon said her goodbyes to Lyra.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Said Bonbon.

"Don't worry…" said Bombs Away, "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"If something does, you'll pay." Said Lyra.

Rose also said good-bye to her friends.

"No what happens it will be fine…" said Rose.

"We know." said Daisy.

"Please don't get hurt." Said Lily.

"I won't…" said Rose.

Rarity had always said bye to her parents and sister, she was watching Fleur say good-bye to her husband who was helping with the Palace's evacuation.

Fleur finished her goodbyes and walked over to Rarity.

"So he does know." Said Rarity.

"Yes…" said Fleur, "In fact, the day I told him was the day I realized he was the one, he didn't care about my powers or my past life. All of that didn't matter…"

"How romantic…" said Rarity.

Fleur laughed, she was glad she was able to share that with Rarity.

"By the way, what is your power." Said Rarity.

"Soap." Said Fleur.

"Okay." Said Rarity, "Wait, what?"

"You'll see later." Said Fleur.

Nearby Applejack was saying good bye to her family, however there was a surprise.

Big Macintosh volunteered to help fight.

"Are you sure you can help?" asked Applejack.

"He's a very strong Stallion." Said Golden Delicious, "I think he can help…"

Cheerilee walked over,

"I asked Glacier and he said he can partner up with me." She said.

Apple Bloom was about to say something both Big Macintosh and Cheerilee both gave her a look and she shut her mouth.

"Now you young-uns, will be fine, I'm sure." Said Granny Smith.

Pinkie was saying good-bye to the Cakes.

"I'll explain more when this is all over." Said Pinkie.

"We know you will." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Pinkie!" called out Spitfire.

"I have to go." Said Pinkie.

Pinkie ran towards Spitfire.

The twin began to cry for Pinkie.

"IT will be fine." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Do we really know?" asked Mr. Cake.

Mrs. Cake didn't' respond.

"All right!" called out Fancy Pants, "We all need to leave the place now… we have no idea when the Devil's Alliance will arrive!"

Nurse Redheart watched the other ponies say goodbye.

"So you want to flee." Said the red stallion.

Nurse Redheart said nothing.

The red stallion laughed.

"You're scared of your past life aren't you?" asked the red stallion.

"Of course to…" said Nurse Redheart.

"Of course you are… ripping out so many hearts." Said the red stallion, "Everyone in our past lives know about that."

"Are you Kid's reincarnation?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"Why does everypony keep saying that…" muttered the red stallion, "No I am not…"

"Hey! Red over here!" called out the yellow stallion.

"The name's Red Mist." Said the red stallion, "And I've learned long ago you can either fear your past life or you can embrace it. Trust me, my past life has more blood on it than yours."

Nurse Redheart stared at him as he left.

"All right!" said Trixie pulling several knives from her cape, "The Great and Powerful Trixie is ready to fight!"

"Can you really be that big of a help." Said Boulder Crash.

"Shut up!" yelled Trixie, "I bet you were nothing in your past life!"

"Should we tell her?" Falcon Wing asked to the beige pony.

"No… let her find out on her own." Responded the beige pony.

Not too far away, Cherry Branch sighed, Angel who refused to leave at all said something to him.

"I'm not going to do that!" yelled Cherry Branch.

"So you can still talk to animals in this life." Said the green stallion.

"How do you know." Said Cherry Branch.

"We didn't know each that well in person in our past life, however you should know that I've always admired you." Said the green stallion.

"Wait are you…" said Cherry Branch.

"I am." Said the stallion, "So what's got you so worried."

Angel said something.

"It's not like that all." Said Cherry Branch.

"It's about that mare, the one they brainwashed, isn't it?" asked the green Stallion.

Cherry Branch only lightly blushed.

"I wonder Kureha would say if she knew about this." Laughed the green stallion.

Cherry Branch blushed even more.

With the Devi's Alliance, they were very close to Canterlot.

The guards on the look out saw them.

"Tell them they should be here within an hour." Said the look out to a messenger.

The messenger went tell Shinning Armor who were talking to Prince blueblood, he told Shinning Armor the message.

"I see…" said Shinning Armor.

"They're coming much faster than we thought." Said Prince Blueblood.

With Pinkie she was looking around.

"What's wrong?" asked Spitfire.

"I would have thought Brook would be here by now." Said Pinkie.

Elsewhere in the castle, Brook and Princess Luna talked.

"Are you you're able to do this? "asked Brook.

"I am." Said Princess Luna.

"Do you think they'll agree." Said Brook.

"We will see." Said Princess Luna, "But we will see when things get serious."

Brook nodded.

Princess Celestia meanwhile sighed in her throne room, last time there was an invasion, she wasn't able to do much… it all caught her by surprise.

"Princess, much of the city has been evacuated." Said a guard, "Only a small fraction has yet you."

"I understand." Said Princess Celestia.

This time she was going to fight, this wouldn't be like wit the Changeling Queen, not at all…

With the Devil's Alliance.

"All right!" said the black unicorn, "I think we can send messengers"

"Right." Said Shadow Streak.

Shallow Streak order several large winged zombies to fly towards Canterlot.

And with that the battle truly began.

Next Time: The battle really begins, however there's only a few ponies in advanced, however it's time for the three admirals to show their stuff... what will happen? Find out next time!


	28. The Battle Begins

A/N: If you didn't get word already I'm going on vacation in a couple weeks (To Japan)... so yeah... sorry for those waiting for the past month... enjoy!

Chapter 28: The Battle Begins

Canterlot had become a ghost town… after the wedding attack the ponies fled as q quickly as they. They didn't know what was attacking, but if they learned that it was an army of zombies they would have fled quicker.

Granted it wasn't the traditional zombies, but still…

One of the ponies on watch saw the zombies headed towards the castle.

"Flying Zombies!" yelled the watchmen.

Word spread through out the castle. Devoutly to the room they were preparing.

"Flying Zombies?" asked Spike.

"The three of you join the Fruit Brigade after the incident… didn't you?" Glacier asked the three admirals.

"Yeah." Answered Glimmer.

"I believe so." Said Warring Skies.

"He would have thrown a huge fit when I joined so yes…" said Boulder Crash.

"I think you three know what to do." Said Glacier.

The three left to go fight the zombies.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Rarity.

"Those three are the three strongest." Explained Fleur, "They'll be fine."

"It's the zombies we should be worried about." Said Glacier.

"They're not going to live long… even if fire is their main weakness." Laughed Fleur De Lee.

"Wait… what?" asked Rarity.

Outside the flying zombies approached.

That was when the three admirals got onto the roof.

"So they only sent out three of you?" asked one of the zombies.

"You can talk?" asked Glimmer surprised.

"I knew they could talk." Said Boulder Crash.

"I heard rumors but I wasn't sure?" said Warring Skies.

"Why do ponies always think that we can't talk?" asked another the zombies.

"Either way we have an advantage, only one of them can fly!" mocked a third Zombie.

"You're right, I can't fly." Sighed Glimmer that was when she pointed her horn to several nearby parts of the castle into glass as well as bits and piece of the ground and nearby tree.

"What good will that do!" mocked one of the zombies.

"This." Said Glimmer vanishing in yellow light, which hit a piece of glass, she reappeared in the light and kicked one of the zombies in the wing.

The zombie responded with a punch but Glimmer turned into light.

"I'm a logia by the way." Said Glimmer.

The zombies looked at the other two, they realized that the one who can fly will probably be a bigger threat so they flew towards Boulder Crash.

Boulder Crash took out a large spear.

"Don't use your full powers." Said Warring Skies.

"I have no plan to." Said Boulder Crash.

The tip of his spear was surrounded by a strange bubble. He stabbed the zombies with the spear, then suddenly the zombie exploded.

"Well that was interesting." Laughed Boulder Quake.

"They are Zombies." Said Warring Skies.

The zombies looked at Boulder Quake then at Glimmer who used her powers to stand next to Warring Skies.

"Well… let's not fight those two." Said the zombies.

"Get the Pegasus!" yelled another one.

The Pegasus heard this and flew to them, the zombies watched in horror as Warring Skies began to turn into a giant golden human.

"What…" said the zombie.

Warring Skies punched and kicked a zombie.

Glimmer looked at some zombies who were frozen and shot them with a blast from her horn.

The Zombies stared at the three.

"IS anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" asked a Zombie.

"What?" asked a second.

"Run away!" screamed a third.

The reaming zombies ran away… well flew away.

"They just ran away…" said Glimmer.

"I was expecting a much longer drawn out thing where we do a lot of damage." Mumbled Boulder Crash.

"Remember even if they are under the control of Moria's reincarnation, they still have the personalities of normal ponies." Explained Warring Skies.

Back with the Devil's Alliance the zombies flew towards them.

"What happened?" asked the black unicorn.

"We were beaten by three ponies!" cried one of the zombies.

"That's pathetic." Muttered Fluttershy.

"What were their powers." Said Shadow Streak.

"One of them had laser powers." Said a zombie.

"Borsalino's reincarnation." Said Fire Stone.

"The next turn into a giant golden monkey thing." Said a second zombie.

"Sengoku." Said Fire Stone.

"And the last had a weird bubble power, when he stabbed them they exploded!" said a third zombie.

"What power is that?" asked Fire Stone.

"Beats me." Said Shadow Streak.

"DAMN IT!" yelled the black unicorn, "I know exactly what they are talking about."

"Wait you don't mean." Said Fire Stone.

"Edward Newgate… AKA White Beard…" muttered the black unicorn.

"I've heard about those three." Said Thunder Cloud, "They're called the three admirals…"

"WHAT!" yelled Fire Stone.

"One of the Admirals was pirate… man that must be a sore spot." Said the black unicorn.

"Same with you not have those powers in this life." Muttered Fire Stone.

"Why you…" muttered the black unicorn.

"Calm down…" said Thunder Cloud.

"Save that feuding for them." Said Sandy.

Back in the palace the three admirals returned to the war room.

"Done already?" muttered Red Mist.

"They retreated." Said Warring Skies.

They ran away before we could destroy any more, but we got a few." Said Glimmer.

"Wait… I though they had to be decoyed by fire." Said Rainbow Dash.

"That doesn't we can blast with lasers or earth quakes." Said Boulder Crash.

"Besides one of the reasons was to send them a message that they have to deal with us too." Said Warring Skies.

"I was just trying to kill them." Said Boulder Crash.

"I was too." Laughed Glimmer.

Warring Skies sighed.

"Even if they do know what they're dealing with you just can't sit back and let them do the work." Said Glacier.

"Hey! I want to get out and fight!" said Rainbow Dash, "There's no way that training was for nothing."

"I do have to admit I want to see what you're made of." Said Falcon Wing.

"We still need to get ready." Said Twilight.

They all began to split up in order to fight.

Some time later the Devil's Alliance arrived in Canterlot.

"Wow… I never through I would see it this empty." Said Sandy.

"When this all over we need to figure out who get Canterlot." Said the black unicorn.

As they headed to the castle a large group guards showed up.

"Stop right and surrender." Said one of the guards.

"I'll handle them!" said Fluttershy.

"Wait we have zombies for that." Said Shadow Streak.

She glared at him, and caused him to slink away.

"Go!" ordered Shadow Streak.

Many zombies began to attack them however they just went through them.

"Illusions!" yelled the black unicorn.

That was when they saw some shadows in the skies, it was the areal team consisting of Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, Falcon Wing, Soarin' Bombs Away and Bonbon (who was floating the air using an umbrella)

"Now!" called out Falcon wing.

Both Spitfire and Bombs Away began to use their powers, blowing or setting fire to most of the zombies, however the smoke began to clear revealing the zombies were untouched.

"What the…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Every single zombie has a bit of dragon in them… not much but just enough to make them fire proof." Laughed Shadow Streak.

"What?" asked Spitfire.

"How do you know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We tested them of course…" said Shadow Streak.

And I'm glad too, all those dead bodies were disgusting." Muttered Full Plate.

Fire Stone came forwards and turn one of his hooves into magma and launched it at Spitfire however Glacier came in blocked it with a large block of ice that quickly melted.

"Retreat now!" ordered Glacier all of them flew away as fast as they could.

Prince Blueblood and Shinning Armor watched this nearby.

"This is bad." Said Prince Blueblood.

"Will your powers work at least?" asked Shinning Armor.

"I doubt they're going to send zombies after us." Said Prince Blueblood.

With the devil's alliance.

"Now go!" ordered Shadow Streak.

The zombies began rampage in the city.

In the throne room Princess Luna joined her sister just as the areal team had returned.

"We have bad news." Said Glacier, "They're fire proof."

An illusionary Prince Blueblood was also with her.

"Should I send the message?" asked the Illusion.

"Yes." Said Prince Celestia.

Through out the city he sent the message to the others fighting with this message.

"The zombies are fire proof use any other means to destroy them but remember they are fire proof." Said the illusionary Prince Blueblood who then vanished.

Back with the Devil's Alliance.

"A true illusion master can send messages." Said the black unicorn, "Target get rid of that link"

"Right." Said Target with an evil smile.

Target grabbed a large nearby table and used to head to Prince Blueblood by targeting it and riding it.

With Prince Blueblood and Shinning Armor. They watched at the table headed towards them. Thankfully Shinning Armor quickly put up a shield, which Target smacked into.

"Ow." Said Target as he got up.

He began to laugh, "So it's you two." He said, "Made things easy for me."

Several flying zombies aimed for the castle.

That was when they saw Falcon Wing and Rainbow Dash. Falcon wing had gun aimed to towards the zombies while Rainbow Dash cut through some of them but many of them dodged.

On the ground a group consisting of Nurse Redheart, Red Mist, Golden Field, the dark green earth pony and the beige earth pony.

"I don't get it." Said Nurse Red Heart, "Why am I with you."

"Unlike the rest of us, we know you don't want to sue your powers." Said Golden Field.

"All of us are Zoans who can't fly, so it will your job to treat our injuries." Said Red Mist, "Unless you change your mind…"

That was when several ground zombies came barreling at them.

"I'll have the first turn." Said Red Mist sadistic smile.

They watched as Red Mist turned into a very large leopard and began to maul the zombies.

"Let him have his fun for a while." Sighed the dark green earth pony.

As the zombies were heading to their destinations, the black unicorn smirked.

"Thunder Cloud." Said the black union, "Take me to Pinkie D. Pie."

"What?" asked Thunder Cloud.

"I believe I'm the one who should settle things with her first…" said the black unicorn.

"Fine…" muttered Sandy.

Many of them groaned but they couldn't argue with her.

The rest of the Devil's Alliance went their separate ways.

"Remember Fluttershy don't go too far." Said Gaseous State.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Fluttershy.

Fluttershy began to fly and saw the areal battle that Rainbow Dash and Falcon wing were having.

She began to fly towards them, however she was tackle by Cherry Branch in jump point. He managed to drag her to the ground.

"What the." Muttered Fluttershy.

She glared at him.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy." Said Cherry Branch.

However Fluttershy slapped him.

"You know, I wanted to fight you just as much as Rainbow Dash and Rarity…" said Fluttershy.

"Why?" asked Cherry Branch.

Fluttershy gave an evil smile.

This was going to be a painful fight.

Prince Celestia watched form a window… the zombies were running amok, while some were being destroyed, the majority was still running around.

"Tia…" said Princess Luna, "I have to go."

"You have a plan don't you." Said Princess Celestia.

"I do." Said Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia nodded and her younger sister left.

With Twilight, she was blasting magic bolts at the zombies. Spike tried shooting them but it was no use.

"This is early bad." Said Spike.

"Well, well, well… Twilight Sparkle it's been a long time." Said voice.

She began to sweat and saw it was Fire Stone.

"I guess I should finish what I started." Said Fire Stone.

Pinkie meanwhile was punching and kicking many zombies.

"There you are." Said a voice.

They turned to Thunder Bolt carrying the black unicorn. The two landed and the black unicorn smirk.

"Who are you?" asked Pinkie looking at the black unicorn.

That was when Pinkie got an extremely bad feeling.

"My name is Darkness Horizon." Said the black unicorn, "I'm the founder of the Devil's Alliance…"

"Okay!" said Pinkie, "But who were you?"

"I think you should know the answer is." Said the black unicorn.

That was when her horn turned completely black as dark energy came off it.

"It you…" muttered Pinkie glaring at the black unicorn.

"That's right, I'm his reincarnation." Said the black unicorn, "Marshal D. Teach."

Pinkie glared at her.

This was going to a be a tough fight…

After all, Darkness Horizon had eaten the most powerful devil… the Dark Dark Fruit.

And so… the battle of Canterlot fully got underway…

Next Time: The fights continue. What else will happen? Who else will join in? What else is going on! Find out next time!

A/N: Yep... Red Mist is Lucci... surprised no guessed because of the claw cutie mark... oh well...


End file.
